


One Shots:  Loki and/or Tom

by Notusingmyname



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cutting, Dildos, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm, Swearing, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Summary: One shots featuring Loki and/or Tom.  I'll add more as I write more.  There WILL be adult themes so reader discretion is advised. Stories are aimed at an 18+ audience.  Stories may contain threesomes, dubious consent, violence, erotica and swearing.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 163
Kudos: 100





	1. Loki and The Healer

Loki and The Healer

“Sounds like the lovers are back.” Tony glanced over at Steve who rolled his eyes.

“Sure sounds like it.” Steve chuckled.

“Get your hands off me Lani. I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, I can see how that worked out for you.” Lani spat out.

“You can hardly talk, look at you. You’re a mess.” Loki sneered.

“I’m only a mess because you’re completely useless!”

“Useless? Me? I am a God, I hardly think...”

“Yeah, God of Uselessness.”

“That’s not a word you pathetic creat...”

Paired up by Director Fury 6 months ago Lani and Loki were quite a team except for one minor detail...they couldn’t stand each other. After the New York fiasco Loki had served his time then proven himself to be an asset to The Avengers after it was revealed he had been controlled by Thanos in much the same way Loki controlled Clint and Erik.  
Tony greeted the bickering twosome as they entered the common room. “Now, now children. What seems to be the matter? Problem with the mission or are we just loving to hate, hating to love again? Look at each other the wrong way again did we?”

“That, that...woman” Loki pointed at Lani. “needs to learn her place.”

Tony smiled. “I’m assuming you’re referring to our lovely healer here.”

“Learn my place? Listen here asshole, if I hadn’t come...” Lani seethed.

“I had it under control. You just chose to...” yelled Loki.

“Bullshit you had it under control. If I hadn’t come when I did your ass would be toast. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“You don’t honestly think I'm going to thank...”

“..and, we’ve heard enough” said Tony, “you can both shut it now. Reindeer Games, get Lani to check that cut.”

“I’m fine, thank you. As I said to her” Loki motioned towards Lani, “I can take care of myself”

“And again, I can see how that worked out for you” Lani spat at him “you’re still bleeding all over the place.”

“I am not bleeding all over the place. I have a small cut on my arm that constitutes not much more...”

“A small cut! Ha! If I hadn’t come in when I did you wouldn’t have an arm. Small cu...”

“ENOUGH!” Steve yelled. “You two seriously need to get over your differences and grow up. You sound like bratty kids. You were paired up for a reason, it isn’t going to change so learn to get along or stay the hell away from the common areas. We’ve all had enough of the constant bickering.”

“Lani, check Reindeer Games over and heal anything that needs healed then clean yourself up, get those cuts on your face looked at and have that bruising checked out too,” Tony said.

“I don’t need...”

“GO! It’s not a choice, I will drag you to the medic if I have to. Now get out.”

Tony looked like he wasn’t in the mood to be messed with so, still glaring at one another, Loki and Lani left the common room and headed towards their rooms.

“You know I really thought they’d learn to get along being paired up for missions,” Steve said to Tony, “but, if anything they seem to be getting worse.”

“Because they’re both pig headed, arrogant, stubborn, competitive and egotistical,” replied Tony “and that’s some of their more endearing traits,” he finished with a chuckle.

Steve smirked, “that’s why Fury wanted them together. He figured with their personalities they’d keep each other safe, wouldn’t want your partner to get injured and make it look like you weren’t doing your job properly.”

“That side of it works but I don’t think I've ever seen two people bicker more than those two.” Natasha added as she took a seat.

Bickering the entire time they walked, Lani headed towards Loki’s room rather than the medic.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going? You were told to go to the medic.”

“To your rooms so I can heal you dumbass. I’m fine, you on the other hand, need my help.”

“I do not need your help.”

“You’re bleeding everywhere oh great warrior, you need my help.”

“I am a great warrior unlike you, your fighting skills are pathetic.”

“Pathetic huh? I saved your ass today.”

“I had it under control.”

“Just admit you sucked today.”

‘Will. You. Shut. Up!” Loki growled.

He opened the door to his room, partially standing across the doorway using his height to try and intimidate Lani as he ushered her in. Lani rolled her eyes bumping his arm as she brushed past him. Loki sucked in a deep breath then turned his back on her as he closed the door not wanting her to see the grimace of pain. The ‘small cut’ he alluded to in the common room was actually quite a significant gash on his upper arm and was extremely painful.

“Ok, get the coat and shirt off so I can see this small cut.” Lani said as she moved to Loki.

“In a hurry to see me naked are you?” smirked Loki.

“Don’t flatter yourself jerk, I'd be just as happy to let you bleed out but I don’t want Steve and Tony getting pissed at me. Besides, it’s only your shirt you need to take off.”

Loki removed his long coat but struggled to get his shirt off because of the deep wound on his arm. He tried a few times before turning to Lani who was standing there chuckling at his efforts.

“If you can contain yourself for just a moment a little help might be in order.” Loki drawled sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered under her breath.

“Could you eye roll a little quieter and help?”

Lani stood glaring at him.

“Please?” Loki asked, “it would appear it may be slightly more than a small cut.’”

She went over and helped him get his shirt off then looked at his arm. “Holy shit Loki! I can see the freaking bone. Dumbass, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?”

“And have you gloat in front of everyone? I think not.”

Lani lead Loki to a chair and told him to sit comfortably while she set to work healing him. He hissed as he sat down causing her to raise an eyebrow at him but he waved his hand indicating it was nothing. Lani held her hands just above the gash on Loki’s arm then he felt a warmth spread across his skin and watched in fascination as the cut began to heal.  
Changing position so she was squatting in front of him and grasping his arm between her hands, she began to gently massage the area where the gash had been.

“You’ve healed the cut. Might I ask what you think you’re doing?” Loki asked looking down his aristocratic nose at her, “If you really want to continue touching my body you need only ask.”

“You really are an insufferable prick you know? I have no desire to touch you any longer than necessary but I’m trying to avoid leaving you with a scar. Now can you just shut up, sit still and let me do what I need to do?”

Loki opened his mouth to say something then obviously thought better of it, closed his mouth, sat back on the chair watching as she massaged the scarring away.

As Lani was healing the scar she sensed more injuries to his body. She could run her hands over his entire body if need be and work out what injuries he had and where but she wasn’t in the mood for Loki’s smartass remarks today and decided to ask instead. “You have more injuries. Where are they?” she asked looking up at him.

“How do you know I have more?” he queried.

“I can sense them. It goes along with my healing abilities. I can kind of ‘scan’ where the injuries are with my hands or, you could just tell me.”

He smirked, “now there’s a thought, your hands all over my body.”

“...or I can just leave you with unhealed injuries. Makes no difference to me.” Lani shrugged.

While watching her Loki noticed the cuts and scratches on her face and the huge lump on her forehead. “You’re injured,” he stated as he reached up to touch the lump on Lani’s forehead.

She pulled back quickly, “careful Laufeyson, you’re caring side is showing,” she said, “anyway, it’s nothing.”

“Bullshit Lani, that’s quite a nasty bump and you should really get it checked.”

“It’s fine, honestly. I have a bit of a headache which I’ll sleep off tonight then in the morning I’ll be good. Ok, there you go,” Lani said as she let go of his arm, “all done.”

Loki looked at his arm grateful not to have any scarring. He was a vain man and he didn’t like the idea of imperfections marring his body.  
While he was inspecting his arm, Lani discreetly did a quick scan of his body checking for other injuries.

“So, are you going to tell me what else you injured?” she smirked

Loki put his head down, blushed and mumbled something to his feet.

“Can’t hear you Laufeyson, you’ll need to speak up.” Lani laughed.

He mumbled again and refused to look at her.

“Still can’t hear you.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” he asked looking up at her, “You already know where my injuries are, I felt your...intrusion.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied innocently, “now, are you going to tell me or am I going to leave you with unhealed injuries?”

Loki glared at Lani, looking her straight in the eyes, ‘You are such a bitch. My ass ok. I have a large wound on my ass.”

She burst out laughing, much to the indignation of the God standing in front of her, “I knew you were a pain in the ass. Guess I was right.”

“Yes, yes, have your laugh, I fail to see the humour in it myself.” he sneered.

Lani tried to compose herself then turned to him, “right, so um, turn around and drop your pants.”

“What?! Is that really necessary?” Loki complained.

“If you want me to heal your ass it is,” she replied trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh, you’ll pay dearly for this you witch.”

“Healer, not witch.”

“I beg to differ.”

"Look if it makes you feel any better you can have a towel or something to cover your...self with." she smirked.

Loki nodded, "please, yes, that would be good, you'll find them in the bathroom cupboard."

Lani went to the bathroom and returned with a fluffly towel that she threw at him.

"Right now, strip," she ordered.

Turning from her, he dropped his pants revealing a firm, well rounded ass with a huge cut curling across his butt cheek, running across the outside of his thigh and ending mid- way down the inside of his leg.  
Squatting down Lani looked, “I’m surprised I didn’t see this before. Your pants would have had to have been sliced open with a cut this size.”

“Well unless you’re in the habit of staring at my ass or crotch area you wouldn’t notice it. My coat covers the area,” he stated.

It was Lani’s turn to blush, “yeah I don’t make a habit of staring at your crotch.”

Loki smirked at her obvious discomfort, “Pity, it’s rather impressive. I’m sure you’d find it to your liking.”

“Seriously? You seriously want to go there when I’m about to...”

“See how impressive my co..."

"Enough!" Lani snapped as she rolled her eyes and set about healing the cut, avoiding looking too closely at his ass as she did so. But oh my, what an ass it was!  
Holding her hands above him, she healed his thigh then moved to the front of his leg, swallowed hard and just happened to look up at the exact moment he looked down.

“Should I move the cloth for you so you can enjoy the view? I did tell you it was impressive.” he smirked.

“Ok, that’s it. You can put up with the injury,” she said as she removed her hands and went to stand up.

“No, please,” Loki pleaded “I’ll behave, I promise. It really is quite painful and I'd appreciate your assistance in healing me.”

Lani sighed, “since you asked so nicely but no more smartass comments about the size of your cock. I truly don’t care how impressive you think it is.”  
She finished healing the cut without further distraction then looked up at her patient and asked, “did you want me to...” and moved her hands in circles.

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite follow?” he said.

Rolling her eyes yet again Lani asked, "Did you want me to massage the scar away?”

“Oh, um...” Loki looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Will you need to touch the entire scar to heal it?”

“Well, yeah, if you want it healed properly. Relax, you’re not that impressive and I’ll be as quick as I possibly can." Lani massaged the scar while he held the towel in front of himself, neither of them willing to look at the other. “Ok, I’m done,” she murmured.

“Thank you Lani,” Loki said softly standing and wrapping the towel around himself.

She shrugged, “It’s what I do.”

“You didn’t have to heal the scarring. I just want you to know I appreciate it.” he smiled.

Lani nodded in acknowledgement, “I know how vain you are, can’t have you bitching that I only did a half assed job.” she joked.

Attempting to stand, Lani stumbled and grabbed for the chair Loki had just vacated.

He grabbed her before she fell. “Whoa, steady on. Lani, you’re not ok, you need to see the medic.”

“I’m fine, truly, just a bit dizzy. Healing the scarring took a little more energy than I thought. They were very deep cuts.”

“You should have said something. I could have lived with the scars.”

Lani shrugged, “it’s done now, the bang on the head just made it harder for me to focus.”

Steve and Tony had been standing very quietly outside Loki’s door listening to the murmured exchanges between the healer and her patient.

“No yelling, maybe they’ve finally got it in their heads that they can tolerate each other.” Steve said to Tony.

“We can only hope.” Tony replied.

Loki noticed some blood on Lani’s forehead and pulled her closer so he could inspect just how bad her injuries were but she put her hands up to his chest and pushed him away.  
“Can you just hold still while I have a look at your head, you’re hurt.” Loki pulled her back towards him, holding her in place.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I said I’m ok,” she yelled, “get your hands off me.”

“You have blood on your forehead and, I suspect your injuries are worse than you’re letting on,” he stated matter of factly.

“I just need to get to my room. I told you, it’s nothing. Now, Let. Me. Go.”

Raising his voice Loki said, “Quite clearly you have an injury, I simply wanted to look at...”

Lani cut him off, “I told you it’s nothing.”

“Why are you so stubborn? It’s not ‘ok’ as you put it. You have blood on y...”

“Oh so now you know more than the healer?”

“I didn’t say that you insufferable bit...”

“Watch it Laufeyson.”

Steve and Tony shook their heads as they walked away. “Well, there goes that then,” Tony sighed.

“I believe it was you who ‘watched it’ when you had my pants down,” Loki growled.

“Are you fucking serious? How the hell do you and your ego fit in a room?” she shouted heading for the door, “You are nowhere near as...”

Loki grabbed her shoulder as she put her hand on the door handle and spun her around. Breathing heavy he said, “I’m not finished.”

Glaring at him, Lani put her head up in defiance ready to yell at him as he put his head down to finish what he wanted to say. Their faces were so close they could each feel the others breath. Loki nervously licked his lips as she stared at his mouth then he grabbed her crushing his lips to hers.  
He pulled her against him, hard. Both were breathing heavy then she licked his bottom lip waiting for him to open his mouth in acceptance of her tongue. He groaned into her mouth granting her access while grinding his crotch against her stomach.

“Shower,” she said breaking the kiss just long enough to murmur against his lips.

“What? Why?” he asked.

“Because we’re a disgusting, bloodied mess” she panted.

He pulled her back down into the kiss while dragging her backwards into the bathroom. Already naked apart from the towel he used to cover himself while she healed him, he ripped the clothes off her body as she pulled the towel away chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” he panted.

“That towel was doing nothing to cover your cock.”

“That’s fine, you’ll be covering my cock soon enough,” he smirked.

“Get in the damn shower Laufeyson you over confident son of a bitch.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” he chuckled.

They washed quickly then, grabbing her hips Loki pulled her close to him, holding her tight while he kissed her. Shutting the shower off they grabbed towels and began drying each other then, she led him to the bedroom. Pulling his head down Lani nipped his bottom lip as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close. She put her hands on his chest and shoved him so he fell back then, before he could make a move, she straddled his legs. Leaning forward she kissed his stomach and worked her way up to his neck leaving a trail of kisses up to his ear. Sucking his earlobe she made her way back to his neck, biting him as she moved to his nipples. Rolling her tongue across his nipple, she took it in her mouth and sucked as she wrapped her hand around his cock.  
Loki lay back enjoying her tongue on his body, his breath catching in his throat when she started stroking his cock. She finished working her magic on his nipples and slowly worked her way down his chest and over her stomach.

“Suck me,” he demanded looking down as her mouth hovered just above him.

Looking him in the eye she opened her mouth, licked the head of his cock then sucked him down deep moving her hand up and down his shaft as she took him deeper. Loki closed his eyes and moaned wrapping his hands in her hair and pumping his cock gently into her mouth.

He put his hands under her arms and pulled her up until they were face to face. Kissing her neck, he flipped her over so she lay under him then pushed himself up so he was sitting on his legs. She gasped as his fingers found their way down to her wet folds. Parting her lips he put two long fingers inside her, curling them as he thrust them in and out. He stroked himself with his other hand as he finger fucked her until she said “Loki I want you inside me. Fuck me, now.”

He spread her legs wide, positioning himself in front of her then, holding his cock at her entrance, guided himself into her warm, wet folds. He thrust into her as she reached up and grabbed his ass pulling him towards her. Pulling back Loki grabbed one of her legs resting her foot over his shoulder as he thrust forward again.

“Oh Gods Lani, you feel amazing. So hot.”

“Deeper Loki, go deeper. Please, I want it hard and fast.”

“Roll over, I want to take you from behind.”

Lani rolled over, resting her chest on the bed while Loki pulled her ass back against him. He easily slid into her, reveling in the warmth and tightness around his cock, pumping hard and fast he buried himself deep inside her.

“I told you you’d be covering my cock soon,” he panted, thrusting into her.

“Shut up Loki, talk later, fuck now.”

Loki reached down between her legs and started to play with her clit. Lani moaned “don’t stop, whatever you do, don’t stop.”

“Mmm, I won’t. You’re close, I can feel it.”

“God damnit Loki shut up and just fuck me already.”

He pulled away from her chuckling at her groan of frustration. “Roll over, trust me. I want to make you cum.”

Moaning her disapproval and giving him a dirty look she rolled over for him. He dragged some pillows down on the bed and positioned them under her hips then placed one of her legs on the bed and straddled it while holding the other leg up over his shoulder. He rammed his cock deep inside her, pulling back until he was almost out then thrust forward again.  
Lani was writhing underneath him. Every time he thrust forward she could feel his cock bang against her cervix. Damn he was big but he felt so freaking good. Lani could feel herself riding the edge of the wave as Loki tweaked her nipple, squeezing just hard enough to cause the faintest sensation of pain. She cried out as the orgasm ripped through her body.

“Good thing there’s no one up here to hear your screams. I’d hate for anyone to be alarmed,” Loki said. “Roll over, I want you from behind again.”

“Seriously? Make up your mind.”

“Just fucking do it.” Loki hissed in her ear.

She went to turn and give him a look but he grabbed her roughly and flipped her over, “I said, I want you from behind. Now, get your ass back here and hold on, I’m about to fuck you so hard they’ll hear you screaming downstairs.”

Loki pushed into her hard, withdrawing each time so just the head of his cock remained inside her before thrusting hard again and again. He could feel her second orgasm building and knew his own wasn’t far away.

“Cum for me Lani, just once more. I can’t hold on much longer.”

She reached down and began to rub her clit as he wrapped his hand around her throat, “Oh God Loki, yes, hard, yes just like...oh God, Lokiiiiii,” she screamed as the orgasm overtook her.

Loki felt her muscles contract against his cock and he yelled. “Yes Lani, that’s it, cum for me, good girl. Ah, Lani, Lani, I’m cuming, oh c-cuming, ohhhhhhhh”.

She felt his cock twitch and his hot seed spurt deep inside her. He pumped until he was spent and his cock had stopped spasming then withdrew from her as they both collapsed on the bed.  
"Holy shit, I didn't know you had it in you.” Lani whispered as she lay in a tangle of limbs with him.

Tony and Steve had been walking down the hallway when they heard moaning. Worried that Lani was hurt they stopped outside the door listening.

“They just had sex?” Tony asked.

“Well I don’t think we have to worry too much about her safety. Sounds like they did, yes.” Steve replied.

“Did not see that coming,” a shocked Tony said.

“Maybe now things will settle down with them and....”

Loki put his finger up to his lips then pointed to the door. “There’s someone outside the door.”

“Who?

He closed his eyes briefly then opened them and said ‘Steve and Tony.”

“Sneaky bastards,” grinned Lani, “let’s give them something to listen to. Nothing’s sacred in this place anyway.”

“Darling I think you just gave the entire tower somthing to listen to."

Lani glared at him, “Just follow my lead,” she whispered.

It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes, "What are we doing?"

Lani chuckled, leaning in close to his ear, "We're about to make Stark wish he had the stamina of a God."

"You're an evil woman Lani," Loki teased, "ok, let's do it."

“Come on Laufeyson, I thought you were a God.”

“You’re insatiable woman, I like it.”

“You were right before, you’re certainly impressive. Oh yes, yes, like that.” Lani started to giggle.

Tony and Steve looked at each other grinning like fools. “Good Lord, they’re at it again.” Steve said.

“My God, the man has stamina. I must ask how he does it." Tony laughed. "We can only hope this is the start of something like a peace treaty between them,” he added.

"That would make a nice change." Steve muttered.

"I’m meant to be fucking you senseless not making you laugh.” Loki said quietly.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” she yelled.

“Lani, you feel so good, so wet for me, so tight.”

“Harder, ah yes, like that. Oh, I’m coming.”

“Say my name Lani.”

Lani’s rolled her eyes at him, “are you fucking serious?” she murmured.

“Say. My. Fucking. Name.” He winked at her, nodding.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I don’t need to flatter myself darling, I’ve already made you come multiple times, that speaks for itself.”

“You are such an egotistical prick you know. Get your hands off me.”

“I’m not touching you. You’re the one currently impaling yourself on my cock.”

“...and so much for the peace treaty,” Steve shrugged looking at Tony. “Let’s go grab a drink. I need it after that,” Tony laughed.

“They’ve gone,” Loki told Lani.

“Wish I could have seen the looks on their faces. Be prepared for the snide comments later,” Lani told Loki. “This should keep them going for a couple of days. I hope you’re ready for it.”

“I’m the God of Mischief love, let them do their best.” Loki winked.

Sitting in the middle of Loki’s bed, Lani stifled a yawn. “I should get back to my room.”

“I don’t mind if you stay Lani, in fact, it could be fun.” Loki smirked.

“Get over yourself Laufeyson, it was a one off. You got me at a weak moment.”

“Do you hate me Lani, do you really hate me that much?”

Lani looked him in the eye then put her head down. Loki put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face.

“I asked you a question,” he said.

Taking a deep breath Lani answered him. “Yeah, I know. I’m just trying to think of how to answer it. Sometimes I hate you...”

“Only sometimes?” he asked smiling.

“Yeah, sometimes you just piss me off, then...”

Loki reached out and stroked her cheek, “In order to feel hate, there must be love,” he whispered, “you know that don’t you? It’s not possible to hate something or someone without first having felt love.”

She swallowed, staring up at him, “Loki, I...”

He bent down so his lips were against her ear, “We’re the same Lani, you and I. I hate you, you hate me, that’s why we have the ability to love each other so passionately. I hate you intensely at times but that hate feeds the love I have for you. I’ve seen the way you look at me and on a subconscious level you know how I feel about you. You love me Lani, admit it, you’ve loved me for a very long time as I have you. Tell me I'm wrong.”

“You’re not wrong Loki, I do love you. But I also think you’re an insufferable pain in the ass...”

“...and I think you’re an opinionated, egotistical bi...”

“...not to mention an over confident jerk, arrogant...”

“shut up Lani” Loki said leaning down and kissing her into submission.


	2. Invisible Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Loki being haunted by a ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> This story is sexually explicit, pretty much pure smut, and also contains swearing. Reader discretion is strongly advised. Readers over 18 only.

Invisible Touch 

Cassia spied him standing on his balcony. The God of Mischief. More like God of Hotness. Long dark hair with the just the slightest curl, those piercing green eyes that seemed to stare right into her very soul, long muscular legs leading up to an ass that filled out those leather pants in all the right ways, long arms leading down to those hands and fingers....oh my Odin, the thought of what those fingers could do. 

Staring at him Cassia realised he’d seen her. No point in trying to drift back into the shadows so she used a spell of invisibility and disappeared from view. Feeling like getting up to no good she decided to pay the God of Mischief a visit to see what chaos she could cause. Remaining under her spell of invisibility she made her way to his rooms and let herself in. 

... 

After another seemingly endless round of strategy talks regarding the safety of Asgard, Loki was eager to make his escape. Thor, Sif and the warriors three were heading to the dining hall for the evening meal and a few tankards of mead but Loki felt the need to be alone. He was sure that his company wouldn’t be missed, especially after finding fault with plans Thor had put forward to Odin regarding the fortification of the defense shield around the palace. 

Loki went to his room and closed the door enjoying the solitude. A breeze blew in from the open balcony door. He crossed the room and stood in the doorway looking out across the manicured gardens. As he was about to turn back and head into his room he thought he saw a figure standing, half in the shadows, on a balcony opposite him but, on closer inspection there was nothing there. After a few moments he walked back into his room. 

He sat down on his favourite chair thinking back over todays meetings and feeling they were a pointless waste of time as the conversation just went round and round in circles. It was agreed that defenses needing improving but that was the only thing that could be agreed upon. If they would only listen to him. He knew that no matter how much they strengthened the shield around the palace or guarded the bifrost there were other ways into Asgard that would still pose a risk to the safety of all Asgardians....but what would he know? 

... 

Deciding a warm bath might help relieve the tension in his back and shoulders, Loki moved to the bathroom. He ran the water, removed his clothing then stepped into the tub and lay back with his eyes closed. He began a routine of relaxing his body, starting at his feet and working his way up visualising each body part as he went. Once relaxed he began slowly swishing the water around pushing the warm water across his torso. As he was flicking the water his hand brushed against his cock causing it to stir and semi harden. Enjoying the feeling he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself slowly. 

The water was just beginning to cool when he thought he felt a touch on his cheek. Sitting up quickly, Loki looked around but saw nothing. With a slight frown he stood, reaching over for the towel he had placed on the towel rack but as he did the towel moved and the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. “Show yourself,” he demanded. 

Looking around the bathroom he said “I feel your presence. Show yourself spirit.” Nothing...only silence. As Loki was about to speak, he felt the gentlest touch on his lips. Curious, he stood still waiting to see what happened. Stillness. Nothing. He waited patiently for a minute or so then spoke to the seemingly empty room. “Are you enjoying the view or should I put some clothes on?” He felt the feather soft touch of a hand on his shoulder and the slightest pressure on his lips. Smirking he said, “I’ll assume you’re enjoying the view.” 

The pressure on his lips intensified and the kiss deepened. Loki responded, then, feeling a tongue on his bottom lip, he parted them to allow access. Groaning, he pulled back before feeling a hand slide into his hair and pull his face forward again, lips grinding against lips, tongue fighting tongue. A hand snaked its way down his chest and along his stomach causing the muscles to tense. Loki pulled back and gasped as he felt a feather soft touch on his cock. A hand ran the length of his shaft, gently stroking before reaching down and cupping his balls. Loki threw his head back and moaned but suddenly the stroking stopped. Loki looked down and frowned. “Oh spirit you are a tease. You do realise you’ll pay dearly for that don’t you?” 

... 

Sneaking into Loki’s room, Cassia quietly made her way to the door of the bathroom and stood admiring the view as he lay in the pool sized tub. She slowly approached the tub being careful not to make any noise. Invisible she may be, undetectable she wasn’t. Cassia didn’t want to make any noise and give herself away, there was too much fun to be had and the view was pretty good too. Sitting on the edge of the tub for quite some time, she longed to reach out and trace the muscles that lead down his torso and disappeared under the water. As she sat there admiring the view Loki started swirling the water around brushing his cock with his hand causing it to twitch to life. Holding her breath she watched as Loki began to slowly stroke himself pumping slowly up and down. Eventually it got too much for her and she reached out to gently stroke his cheek. He sat up looking around. Seeing nothing he stood and reached for the towel. Cassia couldn’t help herself. She moved it. He looked too good to be covered up. 

... 

Smirking, Loki looked around, his eyes going straight to the spot where she stood. “I know you’re there. I may not be able to see you, but I sense you.” Cassia swallowed hard as he smiled an evil smile in her direction and said, “enjoy the show.” With that he leaned back against the wall, took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself. Licking her lips Cassia watched on, breathing heavily as his hand pumped the length of his cock. He smirked. “I can hear you breathing darling. Are you wet?” She couldn’t stand it anymore and moved in front of him closing her hand over the top of his. His breath hitched. “Oh so now you want to play.” 

Cassia stroked his cock slowly, teasing the head with her thumb, rubbing the pre cum across his slit. He groaned. “Faster love,” and grabbed her hand in his, pumping it harder and faster. Pushing against his chest, she knocked him off balance causing him to let go of her hand and she stopped stroking him. Loki growled in frustration. “You’re lucky I can’t see you darling. I would bend you over and fuck you so hard you’d be begging for mercy.” Cassia seriously considered dropping the spell at the promise those words brought. But not yet, there was still fun to be had. 

On her knees in front of him Cassia looked up to see the handsome God looking around trying to figure out exactly where she was. She considered teasing him a little longer with gentle touches but his cock was just begging to be licked. Sticking her tongue out, she leaned forward and licked her way up his shaft. Loki threw his head back, closing his eyes as she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock and used her hand to pump him up and down. He put his hands out in front of him blindly reaching for her head. Finding it, he fisted his hands into her hair and growled, “I want to fuck you mouth.” Reaching behind him, Cassia grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him forward giving him permission to do what he wanted. He buried his cock deep in her throat, pausing every few pumps so she could catch her breath. He slowed the pace, “I’m getting close. Are you ready to show yourself yet? I want to see you. I want to see my fingers inside your dripping wet pussy while you suck my cock.” 

Cassia briefly considered showing herself but was having too much fun. Pulling back so just the head of his cock stayed in her mouth she used her hand again and began pumping him hard licking his slit and the head as she jerked her hand up and down. Loki threw his head back pumping his hips forward as she licked and sucked him. Feeling his cock start to twitch, she used her other hand to gently rub his balls. Loki grabbed her head, furiously pumping into her mouth letting out a howl as he came. Cassia slowed the pace but kept pumping his cock until she had milked every last drop from him and his cock had stopped twitching. Swallowing, she leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips as his legs gave out and he slowly sank to the floor. 

Loki sat on the floor breathing heavily. Well that certainly helped relieve the tension he had been feeling earlier. It’s not every day you have an experience like that and just thinking about it made his cock twitch. He smirked as he looked down at his cock, “Are you ready to come out and play yet darling? I’m almost good to go again.” 

Cassia looked at Loki sitting on the floor with his cock twitching back to life. Her pussy was dripping wet and she wanted to feel his fingers inside her, feel his mouth sucking her, tongue licking her, and his cock buried to the hilt inside her. It was time. With a shimmer, she dropped the spell. "Yes my Lord, I’m ready to play.” 

... 

Loki smiled, “Hello my darling, it’s been a long time since you played your little game. I enjoyed it.” Cassia smirked, “Should I take care of that growing problem you have there?” she asked, pointing to his hardening cock. Loki looked down, grinned then shook his head. “No, my love. You’ve had your fun. It's my turn now” 

Loki helped her up off the floor then turned her to him, kissing her deeply. As he kissed her he reached down, cupped her ass and pulled her close. In a flash she was naked and Loki had shoved two fingers deep inside her dripping pussy, pumping them in and out. Gasping for breath Cassia held onto Loki’s shoulders for support as her legs threatened to give way. Loki chuckled then withdrew his fingers causing her to groan. “That’s payback for before,” he whispered, “Fret not darling, I shall have you screaming my name soon enough.” Scooping her up, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her through to his room. 

Loki put Cassia on the bed then, nudging her legs open pushed his knee against her sex. Leaning over, he took her breast in his mouth, sucking her nipple while rolling the other one between his fingers, tugging on it gently. Leaving her breast, he started to leave a trail of kisses down her ribs, across her belly, down to her hot core. Loki spread her legs further apart with his hands, exposing the lips of her pussy. “So wet my love” he murmured as he bent down running his tongue along her slit to her clit and back down again. Loki buried his tongue deep inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Please Loki,” Cassia cried. Pulling back, Loki looked at her. “Please what?” he demanded. “Please fuck me. I want your cock in me.” Cassia almost begged. Loki chuckled, “Eager, aren’t you? No my darling. Not yet.” 

Laying on her back Cassia, grabbed the sheets, balling them in her hands as Loki put a finger in her pussy pumping it in and out. “Do you want more my love?” Loki purred. Cassia nodded as her hips came off the bed. Loki added another finger, sliding them deep into her as he bent down and started sucking her clit. She was writhing on the bed when Loki said “cum for me love, I want to feel your juices all over my fingers. I want to lick them clean then I want to bury my cock deep inside your dripping wet cunt and fuck you so hard you won’t remember your name.” Loki rammed his fingers deep inside her and felt her muscles start to bunch. “That’s it love, let go for me.” he said as Cassia moaned, pumping her hips against his fingers. Cassia screamed his name as the orgasm rocked her. Loki waited for her spasms to stop then withdrew his fingers, licking all her juices, “mmm you taste so good,” he said. 

Leaning over, Loki kissed her on the mouth so she could taste herself on his lips. As he kissed her, the head of his cock pushed against her dripping pussy. Reaching down, Loki stroked himself then positioned his cock at her entrance, pumping his hips forward to thrust deep inside her. Reaching around Cassia grabbed his ass and pulled him closer so that he was buried as deep as he could go. Loki pulled back so the tip of his cock was just inside then rammed his hips forward burying himself to the hilt. He grabbed one of Cassia’s legs and wrapped it around his waist trying to get even deeper. “Oh Gods Loki, don’t stop.” she moaned. Loki started rubbing her clit as he rammed his cock in so deep she could feel it hitting her cervix. Panting, Loki said, “I’m close my love, cum for me. I want to feel your cunt spasm around my cock, I want to feel your muscles milk me as I cum deep inside you. Cum for me baby, now.” Cassia felt herself riding the edge and with Loki’s words in her ears, she screamed his name as he fucked her into oblivion, coming all over his cock. Loki felt her muscles spasm and it was enough to tip him over the edge. Cassia felt his cock start to twitch and bucked her hips hard and fast to match his pace. She felt him cum as he growled her name then collapsed on top of her. 

After a couple of minutes Loki shifted his weight, holding her tight as he rolled over. “Thank you for surprising me tonight my darling, you know how much I love our little games,” he whispered near her ear. Cassia let out a contented sigh, “You’re very welcome my Prince. I should not leave it so long next time to play this one,“ then curled her body snug against his. Loki kissed her softly. “I look forward to our next game. Rest now. I love you my darling wife.” Cassia smiled, “I love you to my darling husband.”


	3. Rising To The Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Astrid are actors struggling with a scene in their latest movie. Can some behind the scenes work help them through their difficulties?

CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES. READER DISCRETION ADVISED. LANGUAGE WARNING ALSO. 

RISING TO THE OCCASION 

Oh, oh, oh, yes, oh, please." 

"Close, oh, ah, coming, coming, c-coming ohhhhhh/" 

"....and, cut’ yelled Ben, the director. ‘Ok everyone, take 5." 

Getting out of bed, Astrid and Tom both reached for their robes to cover their nakedness. They'd spent a frustrating afternoon trying to shoot a sex scene for their latest movie, but they'd been plagued by lighting and electrical issues. In addition to that Ben wanted to try different camera angles to make the scene more believable. 

"Guys, it's just not working, it just doesn't look believable." Ben said, "We're going to have a re-do in a few minutes. Grab a coffee and chill for 10." 

Both Astrid and Tom were at a loss as to how to go about making it look more real and were feeling quite frustrated and tense. Tom grabbed coffee for both himself and Astrid and took it over to her. Smiling he handed it to her, "I’m not sure what we’re doing wrong." 

"Thanks Tom." Astrid said indicating the coffee, "I don’t think we’re doing anything wrong, it's the bloody camera and lighting that's wrong and having 15 big burly guys watching you fake fuck someone doesn't help." 

Tom shrugged, "well short of actually fucking you I’m not sure what else we can do." 

Astrid coughed and nearly spat her coffee out at Tom's words. He leaned over giving her a pat on the back, "Steady. I was only joking." 

Astrid laughed, "Yes I know but I just wasn't expecting to hear it." 

... 

"Guys," Ben yells out. "Come have a look over this. Do either of you have any suggestions? It looks good but I think it can look better." 

Looking at the rushes again Astrid noticed that Tom's hand rested on her chest without actually going near her breast. "Look I’m not sure if you guys are up for it but what if Tom moves his hand to actually rest on my breast instead of leaving it up there?" Astrid pointed to Tom's hand. 

Ben nodded, "At this stage I'm willing to try anything. If you're comfortable with that we can run with it, see how it goes." 

Astrid shrugged, "I've been dry humping the guy for the last 5 hours, I'm pretty sure I can handle his hand on my boob for a few seconds." 

Ben turned to Tom. "You comfortable playing with her boobs?" 

Giving a bit of a smirk Tom said, "Like Astrid said, we've been dry humping for 5 hours. If she's comfortable having me touch her and it means we get this finished then yes, I’ll do it. Most men would give their right arm to be in my position, getting to play with Astrid' boobs." Tom added, "Should we pull that sheet down a little more so that you can see we’re actually naked?" 

Astrid laughed, "You just want to break the internet again by flashing your tushie. Hashtag Hiddlesbum trends again!" 

Tom grinned, "Yeah I need another 'rear of the year' award. But seriously nudity sells and if we can get this scene done by me flashing my ass then let's do it." 

Nodding Astrid agreed, "You have a point. All we can do is give it a go." 

Ben shrugged, "I'll leave it up to both of you to do what you're comfortable with but boobs and bum should help. No straight out porn though, I'm going for an MA rating." 

The crew got everything ready to shoot the scene over again while Astrid and Tom dropped their robes and climbed back into bed. Astrid, laying on her back, got comfortable on the pillows as Tom propped himself up on his arm beside her. 

"We've spent so much time in the bed today I'm ready for a sleep. Just help yourself." Astrid laughed looking across at Tom. 

He looked at her waggling his eyebrows and leering, "tempting" he said, then winked. 

They both laughed then Tom leaned over Astrid as Ben called "action!" 

... 

Tom kissed her as he had before, little kisses delivered ever so softly on her barely open mouth, then she felt his tongue on her bottom lip. Astrid wasn't expecting it and gave a little gasp before allowing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss deepened and Astrid almost forgot her professionalism for a moment. Grabbing Tom's hair in her hands, she felt his hand begin to massage her breast and even though she was expecting his touch it still made her gasp into his mouth. 

A moan escaped Astrid as Tom moved between her legs and lay on top of her. Leaning down he kissed her collarbone then moved up murmuring "you did say help yourself" against her neck. Tom tensed up momentarily then gave an embarassed chuckle as he whispered in Astrid's ear, "I apologise unreservedly." 

Astrid was slightly puzzled about his apology until he moved up her body and she felt his erect cock against the inside of her leg. 

"Well this a new development," she whispered back to him. 

"Shut up and fake fuck me," he chuckled back as he started thrusting his hips 

They began to move together as they'd done for countless takes before. Taking on board what Ben had said, they scrapped all choreography and took their lead from each other. Tom leaned down to kiss Astrid's breast just above the nipple but, as she wasn't expecting it, she jumped which resulted in Tom having a mouthful of nipple. Astrid got the giggles and pushed the sheet off Tom exposing his gorgeous ass as he buried his face in her neck and whispered, "I don't think that was in the script." 

Astrid ran her hands down Tom's back then grabbed his ass. Bending her legs she pulled him forward encouraging him to thrust against her. Tom reached back grabbing her hands and pinning them on the bed over her head and he continued thrusting. Astrid started to moan, "oh, yes, so good, mmm, don't stop." 

Tom, breathing heavily, held himself off her with one hand while continuing to pin her hands above her head, "oh, I'm close, come on baby, don't hold back." 

Astrid arched her back, moaning "ah, ah, ahhhhh" as Tom grunted, "ohhhhh" and collapsed on top of her. 

"Cut!" Ben yelled. "Awesome guys. I'll just have a quick look at that but we'll probably wrap for today. Just hang tight for a couple of minutes." 

Astrid went to sit up but Tom looked at her blushing, "would you mind just laying there for a moment? I don’t really want to embarrass myself climbing out of bed with a raging hard on." 

Astrid laughed, "I feel like I may as well just stay here and sleep. I think that was probably a bit too hot and heavy, he'll have to cut too much out." 

"Yes, quite probably. It did get a little more heated than I'd planned." Tom agreed. 

"We can't win. It's either not enough or too much. I've never had this problem before, it's usually choreographed perfectly. Technical issues have been a bitch though. Have you had problems like this before?" Astrid asked Tom. 

He shook his head, "No. Oh, actually, yes once. That was more chemistry though. We struggled to connect but that's definitely not an issue this time." 

... 

Waiting for Ben to look over what he'd shot, Tom and Astrid lay comfortably side by side chatting about some of the great locations they'd been lucky enough to shoot in. 

"Vietnam was amazing. Have you ever been there?" he asked her. 

Astrid nodded, "Yes I holidayed there with my family when I was in my teens. I still remember how friendly and warm the people were...and the food! Oh God, don't get me started on the food, it was amazing. There's a Vietnamese restaurant near my parents’ house and the chef, Luke, does the absolute best Canh chua," chuckling Astrid stopped, "Sorry, I'll shut up now." 

"No, please keep going. I can't say I'm familiar with that dish. What is it?" Tom queeried. 

"Um, it's like a hot and sour soup. Tomato, pineapple, chilli, fish...you have to try it, it's way better than it sounds." Astrid explained. 

"Maybe when we start shooting in Sydney we could go?" Tom urged, "That's where your parents are isn't it?" 

Astrid nodded, "Yes, how did you know?" 

Tom shrugged, "I know you grew up around Sydney and you've mentioned going home to see your folks so I kinda figured that's where they were." 

"Makes sense," Astrid laughed, "Right, so, we go see Luke when we get to Sydney. I guarantee you'd willingly fly halfway around the world just for his food once you've tried it." 

... 

Ben looked over to the bed, "You two can get out of bed anytime now. We’re going to wrap for the day. We're gonna have to reshoot in the morning, parts of it anyway, it got a little bit too steamy there guys. Nice to see you're committed to getting it right." He laughed loudly, "If you're going there again tomorrow I'll change the camera angle and we can probably get away with it. Go get a feed, get some sleep and we’ll see you back on set in the morning." 

"You good to go?" Astrid asked Tom. 

He nodded, "Yeah, would you mind passing my robe though?" 

"No problem," she replied 

Grabbing the robes, Astrid handed one to Tom and put the other one on as he thanked her. 

"Hold on, I've got your robe Tom." Astrid hadn't looked at which robe was which when she picked them up and it was only once she'd put the robe on she realised that the one she was wearing was meant for 6'2" Tom, not 5'6" Astrid. 

Tom laughed, "You look like your drowning in that thing. Here, let me help you." He reached up and held the shoulders of the robe as Astrid slipped out of it then he helped her into the other one. 

"Thanks Tom. I'm gonna go grab a shower. I might see you later, depending on what everyone's doing." 

"A shower sounds wonderful. I might do the same. I'm not sure what everyone's up to yet so yeah, I might see you later." Tom said as Astrid headed for her trailer. 

... 

Astrid wasn't really in the mood for company. It had been a long, stressful day and she just wanted to take a shower, grab some food and chill out with a good book. Stripping off, she adjusted the water in the shower then stood under the spray sighing deeply. Closing her eyes as she put her head under the shower, she couldn't help but think back over the day. Once Ben had given them free reign on how to approach the scene it had felt a lot better. Tom certainly knew how to kiss and when she'd felt his tongue...well, he wasn't the only one that had had a physical reaction. She'd felt a tingle in her nether regions and her girly bits let her know it had been a while since she'd seen any action. She was just lucky that, unlike Tom, she was able to keep her reaction hidden. 

Chuckling about the poor guy with his hard on she dried off, put a clean robe on and headed for the kitchenette in her trailer. Looking through the fridge, and finding the contents sadly lacking, Astrid settled on making an omlette. 

Getting the pan out and placing it on the stove she went to get the eggs out when there was a gentle knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, ready to send whoever it was on their way, Astrid opened the door to find Tom standing there with a sheepish look on his face. 

He looked up. "I won’t keep you, I just wanted to apologise for what happened this afternoon. It was rather embarrassing and I hope it didn’t make you feel too uncomfortable." 

The poor guy was actually blushing, "it’s only a breast Tom, it’s no big deal. We all have them." 

Looking at the ground he said, "that’s not what I was talking about and you know it but, thank you." 

Astrid smiled, "I know it wasn’t but it’s still no big deal. In fact, it’s very flattering." 

Tom looked relieved, "Well, I just wanted to apologise again. I’ll leave you to it and see you bright and early in the morning." 

As he went to turn away Astrid said, "Would you like to come in? I’m just about to make an omelette, nothing fancy but you’re welcome to join me if you’d like." 

Tom looked surprised, "Are you sure? I really don’t want to impose. I was just going to make some toast, not really in the mood for a big crowd tonight." 

"Me either but please, come in. Now that you’re here maybe we could come up with some way of making that bloody scene work. I’m finding it frustrating that we just can’t seem to nail it." 

Tom, rather tongue in cheek stated, "Yes I totally feel the frustration," as he entered Astrid's trailer. 

Looking up at him, Astrid burst out laughing, "Sorry, but I found it highly amusing. I don't mean to offend or upset you but it's so damn funny. Just because we're actors people think we don't have physiological reactions...if only it were like that. If it makes you feel better, it's not the first time that's happened on a set I've been on." 

"Again, thank you, I don't feel so bad now. I have to be honest, I've not had that happen to me before." Tom smiled. 

... 

Looking around Astrid's trailer Tom noted all the homely touches she'd added. The cushions and throw rugs, photo frames, candles and books...so many books. 

Astrid watched him as he picked up her photo frames. "My brother, sister and me. We rarely get together unfortunately." 

Putting the photo down Tom moved on to look at the books, "I can see the family resemblance. You like to read?" 

Astrid nodded, "Sure do. Everyday if I get the chance. It helps me unwind." 

Looking over the titles Tom raised an eyebrow, "Wuthering Heights, Rebecca, Misery, Shakespeare..." 

Astrid shrugged as she picked up Ana Karenina, "I like variety. I usually read 2 or 3 books at the same time. No, I don't lose track of what I'm reading, yes I am able to follow the various storylines." 

Laughing Tom took the book from her, "I totally get it, I'm the same and, like you, I'm able to keep track. It's very...homey, in here, comfortable, it's got a great vibe." 

"Thank you. I know it's probably silly but I miss home when I'm not there and this helps ease the homesickness." 

Tom rubbed her arm, "It's not silly. I miss home, I miss the London weather believe it or not. Cold, wet February days, there's just something about them." 

Astrid gave herself a mental shake, "Listen to us getting all sentimental. How about dinner, you ready to eat?" 

"Yes, dinner, let's do it. What do you want me to do?" Tom asked. 

Astrid went to the fridge and got ham, cheese and eggs out. She pushed the eggs across to Tom and pointed to a cupboard above his head, "Bowl's up there, whisk in there," she motioned with her head to a drawer, "if you can crack some eggs in there and whisk them up that'd be great." 

Tom got the bowl, cracked the eggs, whisked them then passed the bowl to Astrid as added the ham. 

"Thanks for that," she said, "grab a seat if you want. There's bourbon, wine, beer, water, juice, coffee or tea if you'd like a drink." 

Tom laughed, "covering all bases?" 

Astrid nodded, "A drink for all occasions and moods. Help yourself to what you'd like." 

Popping a little butter in the pan she’d put on the stove earlier, Astrid waited for it to melt then poured in the eggs and ham. 

"What do you want to drink Astrid?" Tom asked. 

"I'll just have water for now thanks. If you need a glass, they're up there." Astrid said pointing to a cupboard above her head. 

Tom leaned over, grabbed a glass and poured himself a bourbon. He moved to the pan and gave it a shake on the stove to loosen the omlette while Astrid grated some cheese. Flipping the omlette for her Tom moved back so she could sprinkle the grated cheese over it. They moved about each other comfortably as if they'd been doing it for years, conversation flowing freely. Grabbing knives and forks, Tom went to the table and sat down as Astrid served up. She took the plates to the table and sat beside Tom on the bench seat. 

Easy conversation flowed between the two of them as they ate and laughed about some of the funnier things that happened on set. Astrid was actually a bit of an introvert but Tom seemed to draw her out of herself and she found that she quite enjoyed his company. He was a very calming person, easy to talk to and very easy to listen to. 

"This is nice. I needed a quiet night tonight. Thank you for inviting me to stay." Tom said. 

"You're very welcome, I'm enjoying it. Tell me about London." Astrid asked. 

"Hmm, what would you like to know? I thought you'd been to London." Tom answered. 

"I have but it's always good to get a local's perspective." 

"Well, what if I just showed you around on a day off?" he suggested. 

"I'd like that. Take me to all the secret places you locals know about that we tourists never get to see." she smiled. 

... 

Tom finished eating then asked Astrid if she was done. When she indicated she was, he gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. Astrid turned the water on and, as she bent over to get the dishwashing liquid out of the cupboard, Tom walked behind her ready to help dry the dishes. Her ass brushed against his crotch and she began to fall forward. Tom grabbed her from behind, hands on her waist, and pulled her back against him, "I..I..I’m so sorry, I..I..I didn’t realise it was quite that cramped." he stammered. 

Astrid stood up, turned around and stared straight into those beautiful blue eyes of his. She swallowed hard as he put a hand up to her face tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. Tom leaned forward and, for a moment, Astrid thought he was going to kiss her but he reached past her to turn the water off before the sink overflowed. Pushing himself back, his hand slipped on the cupboard and he stumbled into her. Astrid put her hands up on his chest to steady him. When Tom slipped he'd bent her backwards over the cupboard and she had nowhere to go. He chuckled and straightened up pulling her with him. 

Tom looked into Astrid's eyes, "You have the most beautiful eyes. Every time you look at me the way you are now I feel like I'm drowning." Blushing, Astrid smiled not realising her hands were still on his chest. They both stood there gazing into each others eyes then he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers. Astrid closed her eyes and felt the lightest touch on her lips. Giving a sigh she opened her eyes as he lifted his lips from hers, leaning with his forehead touching hers. 

Tom smiled, "I’ve been wanting to do that all evening, I hope you don’t mind." 

Astrid looked up at him, "not in the slightest," then she reached up cupping her hand on his cheek. 

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close against him. Bending down he placed his lips on top of hers then moved his until she parted hers in acceptance. Tom licked her bottom lip and she waited, holding her breath, for him to enter her mouth. Even though they'd been kissing all afternoon, this was different. Tongue touching tongue, lips touching lips they pulled each other as close as they could get. He moaned into her mouth then broke the kiss before placing kisses along her neck down to her collar bone. Astrid's body felt like it was on fire where his mouth touched and she wanted more. 

... 

Astrid reached up putting her hands on his shoulders but Tom pulled back. "I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that." 

"I'm glad you did." Astrid murmured as she leaned against his chest. "Please, don't stop." 

Tom didn't need anymore encouraging and, placing his hand on the back of her head, pulled her tight against him and kissed her deeply. 

Astrid gasped as he pushed her against the cupboard and ground his crotch against her. "Might I suggest we take this out of the kitchen, it's kinda cramped." 

Tom smiled, "Where do you suggest we go?" 

Astrid laughed, "Don't play dumb with me Hiddleston, you know exactly where we should take it." 

Tom grabbed her, pulled her close and rubbed his nose on hers as he walked backwards dragging Astrid with him then kissed her thoroughly as he took her into her bedroom. 

Tom looked down at her as he pushed her robe aside and exposed her breasts. 

"God you’re beautiful Astrid," he murmured against her hair. 

He cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger. Astrid moaned as he squeezed her nipples playfully. She needed to feel his skin against hers, needed to see his wonderfully toned body. She started tugging on his shirt pulling it from the waistband of his jeans. Sensing her need he let her breasts go and helped her take his shirt off. Running her hands over his bare chest then down his torso she felt the muscles jump under her touch. Astrid needed more and pulled him down to her so they were chest to chest, skin to skin. 

"Mmmm, you feel so good," she whispered. He undid the tie on her robe and pushed it off her shoulders causing it to pool at her feet. She moved close to him rubbing her body against his, feeling his erection against her stomach. Reaching down, she started massaging his length through his jeans, both of them panting. Having seen him naked already she knew how big he was and this was evident as the head of his cock peeked over the waistband of his jeans. Reaching down she unbuttoned his jeans then helped him push them and his boxers down. 

Looking up into his blue eyes, Astrid felt that she could drown in them. Smirking, she held his cock in her hand then slowly started stroking him up and down, enjoying his gasp of pleasure. Glancing down at his cock, Astrid looked back up, licked her lips then slightly parted them. 

Tom watched her mouth then, with a cheeky grin said, "Kneel." 

Astrid giggled, "Wrong movie," but knelt down in front of him anyway. 

Taking his cock into her mouth she swirled her tongue around the head of it then pumped her hand up and down the remaining length of him. She flicked her tongue across his slit then took him deeper into her throat. 

He moaned and said "darling, that feels wonderful." 

She sucked him until she felt his cock start to twitch then felt his hands on her shoulders. 

"Much as I’d love to cum in your mouth right now I’d prefer to cum inside you. Now, over to the bed with you." he said as he guided her to the bed. 

Astrid had no sooner got onto the bed and Tom had his hand between her legs running a finger between her lips until he found her entrance. He pushed his finger inside, then used his thumb to circle her clit. 

"So wet for me," he murmured. "Just like this afternoon." 

Looking up at him Astrid said, "You knew!" 

He chuckled, "darling of course I knew. How could I not? My cock was resting against you, I could feel your heat. It was so tempting to fuck you there and then right in front of the crew, MA rating be fucked. 

He pushed another finger inside her causing her hips to buck against him. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while leaning down licking her bottom lip. His kisses drove her wild and before long she was begging against his mouth. 

He whispered against her lips "tell me love, tell me what you want." 

"More." Astrid said, "more, just you, in me, need...oh my God Tom, don’t stop," she moaned as he pushed a third finger into her dripping pussy. 

He left a trail of kisses down her neck then moved to her breast and took her nipple in his mouth biting down gently causing just the smallest amount of pain. 

Astrid jerked against his mouth, "again," she demanded, "bite me again." 

Tom bit down again, just a little harder this time. 

Astrid arched her back, grabbed Tom's hand and ground herself against it. 

"That’s it darling, cum for me, good girl," Tom said as he felt her climax, her juices covering his fingers. 

He began kissing his way down her stomach then said, "I want to taste you." 

Astrid was panting hard, muscles twitching then her hands were in his hair as his mouth closed over her swollen clit. He sucked her gently then slid his tongue into her slit lapping at her juices. 

"Please," she begged, "please Tom." 

"Please what my love?" he asked. 

"Please fuck me, please, I need to feel your cock in me." 

"As you wish," he said. 

Kissing his was back up her belly, he licked her nipples then moved to her neck. As he travelled up her body, she could feel his cock touching the inside of her leg. 

Tom kissed her on the mouth, hard "can you taste yourself? You taste divine." 

Astrid sucked on his tongue then nipped his bottom lip. He reached down holding his cock against her warm, wet opening then, with a gentle thrust he was inside her. He pushed against her until he was almost all the way in then pulled back until just the tip of his cock was still inside. Astrid reached around and grabbed his ass pulling him forward. He slowly moved forward, too damn slow she thought and thrust her hips up to meet him. 

He groaned, "you’re so tight, so warm, I’m not sure how long I can hold out, you feel so good." 

Letting him set the pace, but meeting him thrust for thrust, Astrid wanted more. She didn't want him to be gentle, didn't want it to be slow. She wanted him to fuck her, hard. Moaning against Tom's mouth Astrid said, "I want you to fuck me, now. I want it hard, I want it fast." 

The sexual frustration of hours of dry humping showed for both of them as he didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his cock out then ramming it back inside her again and again. She pumped her hips against him, reaching behind him and digging her nails into his back urging him on. He was panting as he thrust into her hard and fast. Reaching down he rubbed her clit as he thrust deep. 

"Yes, that’s it, I can feel your muscles tightening, give in to it darling, cum. Now." he demanded nipping her ear with his teeth sending her crashing over the edge as she yelled his name. 

Tom felt Astrid's muscles tense around his cock and it was enough for him to join her shooting his seed deep inside her still quivering pussy. He thrust into her until his cock stopped twitching then with a groan he rolled off, pulling her close to him. Both of them severely out of breath. He stayed with her until the early hours of the morning then they agreed he should leave as they didn’t want people talking about them 

.... 

In the morning Tom and Astrid both turned up on set tired but thoroughly relaxed. Ben said he wanted to do one more reshoot of the sex scene. Whilst neither of them particularly wanted to do the scene they both smirked thinking about what Tom had said last night when he said he was tempted to fuck her in front of the crew. 

Stripping off, putting on robes they sat around drinking coffee while the crew got set up for the scene. Astrid and Tom were called to take their places and dropped their robes before climbing onto the bed. 

Ben yelled, "Action!" and next minute Tom was on her kissing her as if his life depended on it, his hand making its way down to her breast, cupping it and giving it a gentle squeeze. Astrid was breathless as he broke the kiss and bent down to whisper in her ear ‘I’m going to fuck you in this bed, right in front of everyone’ 

Astrid was already wet thinking about last night and, as she squirmed underneath him, she felt his heavy cock twitching against her leg. She looked into his eyes, both of them smirking and gave an almost imperceptible nod. He pushed his leg against hers, spreading her legs out so he could gain access to her pussy. 

They both wriggled around a bit then he started pushing against her and Astrid drew a sharp breath as he slid into her. He began to gently pump into her while she discreetly held the sheet in place. 

He bent down as if kissing her neck but whispered in her ear "I didn’t think this through, what the fuck do we do when he says cut?" 

"We keep going until he says cut then worry about it after that." Astrid replied. 

His thrusts were gentle but deep and she gave a low moan. Hearing her moan seemed to spur him on and his thrusts became harder and his breathing got heavier. Lifting her head slightly, Astrid started kissing his neck then ran her tongue down his chest, meeting him thrust for thrust. With each thrust she could feel him hitting her clit and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was cuming all over him. 

A small moan escaped his lips as Ben yelled ‘Cut! Guys that was amazing, totally convincing. I don’t know what you changed but I loved it. Ok you can take a break and we’ll meet back here in half an hour’. 

Astrid and Tom both got the giggles at the absurdity of the situation they found themselves in. 

"So, ah, what do you think we should do?" he asked. 

"Well, clearly we can’t continue here so um, how about we head back to my trailer and finish off." she whispered. 

"I like that idea." he said, "but um, I do have a rather large problem." 

Smirking, Astrid follwed his gaze down under the sheets 

"Stay there," she said. "I’ll be back in a second." 

She wriggled out from underneath him and stepped out of the bed grabbing both robes as she did so. Keeping hold of one of the robes, she threw the other to Tom. Astrid slowly put her robe on hoping to give Tom enough time to put his on without the entire crew seeing his wet cock standing at attention. 

Astrid didn’t bother waiting for Tom, she didn’t want to raise suspicion so headed straight for her trailer. She hit the door at a run, stripping off as soon as she was inside. Tom was a couple of minutes behind her, and let himself into her trailer without bothering to knock. The moment he was inside the door she slammed it shut and pounced on him shoving her tongue down his throat and grinding her pussy against his leg. He lifted her up so that her legs were around his hips and rammed his hard cock straight into her, thrusting hard and fast. She held on for dear life as he pumped in and out of her. 

It didn’t take long until she felt her muscles clench and Tom said ‘now, cum now I’m about to blow, I can’t hold on any longer’. 

She grabbed his head dragging his lips to hers, nipping his bottom lip. His hands dug into her ass and she felt his cock twitch as she let go, her muscle spasms tipping him over the edge. She felt his seed spurt deep inside and rode him until the last spasm ceased. He lowered her to the ground and they held each other to stop from collapsing in a heap on the floor. 

There was a knock on the door and Astrid yelled out "yes, what is it?" 

The directors’ assistant said "10 minutes and you’re required back on set." 

"Ok thank you. I’m just taking a shower then I’ll be there". 

The directors’ assistant said "no problem. Oh and Mr Hiddleston, you’ll be needed too." 

Tom and Astrid looked at each other and broke up laughing. So much for discretion.


	4. I'll see your hand and raise you, then I'll call your bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you call the the God of Mischief's bluff? Kaia's about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE: THIS STORY CONTAINS EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE, VERY COURSE LANGUAGE AND NON CON SEX.

He threw her against the wall and held her up by the throat. Looking down at him, she croaked, “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

Grinning back at her, he raised his eyebrows. “I hardly think you’re in any position to make threats, do you?” 

Attempting to swallow, her eyes never leaving his face she rasped, “You have exactly 5 seconds to let me go.” 

Laughing he squeezed tighter, “Or you’ll wha...” was all he managed to get out before he found himself on his back on the floor, the breath knocked out of him. “What the...how did...?” 

“You were warned.” Kaia spat as she stared down at him. 

“You’d better run because when I get up off this floor, you’re going to pay dearly for what you just did.” Loki told her. “You have approximately 10 seconds.” 

Kaia leaned forward and held her hand in front of his head, “Let’s make it 30.” she said as Loki grabbed his head in pain. 

“Ahhh, you bitch.” he yelled, trying to sit up as Kaia ran for the door. 

… 

Kaia burst out the doorway and looked left then right. Being unfamiliar with this part of the palace, she had no idea which way she should go. The hallway stretched out on her left appearing to curve around on itself but, on her right, it led into another hallway. Deciding to run to the left because it was the less obvious choice, Kaia took off as fast as she could go. She’d just rounded a curve when she heard the door open and Loki yell, “You can run but you can’t hide. I will seek you out, I will find you and when I do, I will punish you...and I will enjoy every second of it. 

Slowing to a walk in order to avoid making any excess noise, Kaia moved close to the wall and entered the first doorway she came to. Finding herself in an enormous room filled with long cloth covered tables and chairs by the hundred, she cautiously moved deeper into the room trying to keep as quiet as possible, unsure how much time she had or which way Loki had run. 

Moving slowly but steadily, she crossed the room having spied more doors on the other side. Her breathing had returned to normal but her heart rate was still elevated. She needed to get out of the building to have a better chance at escape. If Loki caught her...well, she didn’t want to think about what he would do if that were to happen. 

Making it to the other side of the room, Kaia heard voices outside the door she’d entered. “Shit” she whispered to herself. Taking a few quick steps, she reached the other side of the room where she opened a door and looked into what appeared to be a corridor that ran around the outside of the palace, possibly a serviceway that the servants used to stay out of sight. If it was a serviceway there should be doorways that would lead to a kitchen area or outside. Kaia figured this was probably her best bet and, taking a quick look over her shoulder, slipped into the corridor and quietly closed the door. 

… 

Loki stood up, groaning as the last of the pain faded away. How the hell had she managed to knock him down like that? Clearly, he’d underestimated her. That would not be happening again. He’d make sure he was ready for her next time but, in the meantime, he had to find her. And punish her. 

Running for the door he checked up and down the hallway. No sign of her. Bitch! Loki turned to the right and was about to head down the second hallway, but stopped. The obvious choice would be to go this way, with the turn you can be out of sight in no time. Loki turned, indecisive. Fuck it! He turned back and went the other way. He slowed, listening. Not a sound. Damn! He quickly, but quietly moved down the hallway. 

Passing a doorway, he slowed. As he was about to walk on, a palace guard walked past him. “You there,” he called, “have you seen a woman, dark hair, about this high” he indicated just under his chin, “walking around in the hallway?” 

“No, my Prince. I’ve seen no-one.” replied the guard. 

“You’re sure? You’ve seen no-one?” Loki asked. 

“No-one Your Highness.” the guard affirmed. 

“On your way then.” Loki directed. 

The guard bowed and continued on his way. Maybe she wasn’t as smart as he gave her credit for, he thought. Turning, he began walking back the way he’d come. He had to admit defeat for now. She’d escaped him but, he would find her, and she would pay for what she’d done to him. 

… 

Following the corridor until she came to a door, Kaia opened it and was relieved to see that it opened onto a courtyard near the kitchen garden. Taking a quick look around, she exited the door and blended in with the people milling around. Toting a basket of vegetables, she made her way into the kitchen then back through the palace to her room. 

Frigga had been instructing her in the ways of magic and said she was showing great promise. Kaia was holding a little secret to herself. She was capable of a lot more than she showed Frigga. Part of her felt guilty but she loved her lessons with Frigga, loved spending time with the Allmother and was worried if she showed what she was truly capable of that her lessons would end. Occasionally Frigga would ask Loki to sit in on the lessons so Kaia had a sparring partner. Kaia was never truly comfortable doing magic around the Prince but she couldn’t explain why. When they were with Frigga he was always polite and respectful and if she saw him around the palace he acknowledged her with a curt nod but every so often she got the feeling someone was watching her and, sure enough, she’d turn around and there he’d be just staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Finally, back in her room, Kaia decided on a bath before getting ready for dinner. The corridors she’d made her way through were quite dusty in places and she could feel it had settled on her skin. Running the water, she added some scented bath gel then lowered herself in, lay back and relaxed. Her muscles felt a bit tight and her throat was still tender. Unsure what Loki’s problem was today she vowed to avoid him until she could talk to Frigga about what had happened. That might be a while though as Odin had fallen into Odinsleep and Frigga wouldn’t leave his side. 

Stepping out of the bath, Kaia wrapped herself in a towel and went to the mirror to check her neck. The bruising from Loki’s fingers was still quite visible and she seriously considered leaving the bruises on display so everyone could see what an asshole he could be at times but, she wasn’t sure how the snarly Prince would react. The last thing she needed was an angry, resentful Prince on her hands without Frigga around to calm him down. 

Kaia styled her hair, applied a small amount of make up then, using her sieðr made the bruising on her neck disappear. There, that should appease the royal pain in the ass snarly God. Standing naked, she gave herself one final look in the mirror. Nodding her approval, she picked up a bracelet and was doing it up as she walked into her room. 

Going to her closet, she selected some underwear and was just about to put it on when she froze on the spot. 

Sitting on a chair just near her door was Loki. “I wouldn’t bother with that pet, you won’t be needing it.” 

… 

Loki stormed to his rooms and slammed the door behind him. He’d worked himself up into a rage when he realised she’d outsmarted him. Little bitch! Who the fuck did she think she was? “Oh, you’ll pay. You’ll pay dearly,” he said aloud to the empty room. 

Loki stormed around his chambers muttering to himself when there was a knock at the door. 

“What?” he barked 

Opening the door, Thor popped his head in, “Are you ok brother?” 

Taking a deep breath Loki tried to calm himself, “Yes, I’m fine. What brings you here?” 

“Mother wants to see us. She asked me to come for you. Are you sure you’re ok?” Thor questioned. 

Loki smiled, “Yes brother, I’m fine, just a trying day. Give me a moment and I’ll be with you.” 

… 

“Thor, Loki.” Frigga stood kissing both her sons on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.” 

“How’s father?” Thor asked. 

Frigga went to sit by the bed where Odin was laying and held his hand. “He still sleeps. I worry for him when he’s in this state, so vulnerable.” 

“He has you watching over him mother, nothing will happen.” Thor reassured her. 

Frigga smiled then turned her attention to Loki. “Tell me Loki, how was Kaia’s lesson today? Is she improving? I despair of that girl ever having enough confidence in herself to develop her powers to their full potential.” 

Inwardly Loki was seething but, he made himself appear calm as he answered his mother, “She did well today, we worked on mind control and basic enchantment spells.” 

“She’s capable of more than basic spells Loki. Make her work harder. I think she’s capable of a lot more than she leads me to believe.” Frigga observed. 

Loki nodded, “I feel you may be right mother.” 

The three sat and chatted about matters concerning Asgard and how they should proceed while the Allfather was in Odinsleep. Thor would take the throne with Loki at his side. Any important matters would be discussed between the brothers before any decisions were made. Once Odin woke, he would take over as King once again. 

Loki rose from his chair, “If we’re done here I’ll take my leave. I have a few things I need to take care of tonight.” 

“Of course son. We’ll meet again tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight mother, brother.” Loki nodded as he headed for the door. 

… 

Loki headed straight for Kaia’s rooms. The only plans he had tonight were to make that little bitch pay. Oh, how he was going to enjoy watching her suffer. 

He stood outside her door and listened. Not hearing anything, he carefully turned the door handle and slipped into her room. He went to walk across the room to see if she was in the bathroom but, before he even got halfway, he could smell her bath scent. 

Backing away quietly, he decided to take a seat and wait for Kaia to come out. 

... 

Startled, Kaia demanded, “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I told you, you’re going to pay dearly for what you did to me before.” Loki snarled. 

“Let me get some clothes on then we can work out whether I pay dearly or not?” 

“Oh, I think not love. I rather like the, ah...view.” he chuckled. 

“Screw you,” Kaia snapped. 

“Well, if you insist.” Loki said as he stood and walked over to Kaia. 

Still naked, Kaia watched him walk towards her. She narrowed her eyes. Two can play this game, she thought to herself. Waiting for him to stand directly in front of her, Kaia looked him in the eye defiantly. 

Loki was about to grab her by the arm when she stepped forward taking him by surprise. “Eager are we pet?” he purred. 

Taking another step forward so that she was almost pressed against him, Kaia put her hand on his chest, “And what if I am?” she whispered. 

Loki swallowed nervously. This was totally unexpected and he wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed. Taking a half step backward he maintained eye contact, “If you’re so eager why did you spend the afternoon running away from me?” 

She took another half step forward, “You tried to choke me, I thought you were going to kill me.” 

“What makes you think I won’t?” he asked. 

“If you wanted me dead, I wouldn’t be standing here now. You would have done it already.” she replied. “Now, are you going to carry through on your threat?” 

“Wh...what threat would that be?” Loki stammered. 

“The threat where I’m to pay dearly for what I did.” she murmured as she put her hands on his arms. “Here’s your chance Loki. You’re not going to get me in a more vulnerable position. I’m here in front of you, naked, with nowhere to go. So, what are you going to do?” 

“What do you think I should do? What do you think is a suitable punishment?” he asked her trying to buy himself some time to think. 

“You’re full of shit Loki. You’re stalling. Take your shot.” she said as she pushed him backwards. 

Not expecting her to push him, Loki staggered back. Kaia stalked towards him. “Come on Loki,” she said pushing him again, “give it your best shot. Punish me.” 

Recovering from the shock of her sassy attitude, Loki pushed back, poking her in the chest, “Listen you little bitch...” 

“Oh, I’m listening and all I’m hearing is you stalling.” 

… 

What the fuck was he going to do? She’d called his bluff. He hadn’t really considered what he was going to do to her. His intention was to put her on edge, scare her. Make her anticipate the punishment, not knowing exactly when, or what he would do. Instead, here she was naked as the day she was born, giving him attitude and, to make matters worse, he was getting hard looking at her stunning naked body. 

Kaia’s mind was racing, “what the hell are you doing?” she asked herself, “seriously. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing? Provoking this bad tempered God is probably not the smartest thing you’ve ever done.” 

Loki turned away to hid his growing erection, walked over to Kaia’s bed and picked up her underwear, “Get dressed,” he ordered. 

Kaia frowned, puzzled. “What?” 

“I said, get dressed.” Loki shouted holding the underwear out to her. 

Kaia smirked, “I think not” as she batted his hand away and stepped towards him. 

Loki sighed, “You’re becoming quite tiresome pet. Be a good girl and do as you’re told.” 

“Make me.” Kaia said standing in front of him, hands on hips. 

Loki, by this stage, had had enough of her smart mouth. “Kaia, just shut the fuck up and do as you’re told. Get dressed, we need to go to dinner. Now!” 

Kaia thought about arguing but decided against it and acquiesced. Putting her underwear on while the pissed off God watched, she was about to choose a dress to wear but Loki went to her closet and picked one out. “Wear this.” he demanded. 

Kaia took the dress from him, raising her eyebrows as she did so. 

“Is there a problem?” he asked. 

“No, but I am capable of choosing my own clothes” she muttered as she put the dress on. 

The bodice fit snug across her breasts and laced up in the back. The skirt flared slightly from the waist and fell to the floor. Kaia turned to Loki, “I need help with the back.” 

Rolling his eyes, Loki reached out and turned her around so her back was to him. “Come closer.” Kaia took a step backwards. “There, now stand still while I lace this up.” 

Feeling his fingers brush across the skin on her back, Kaia shivered. “Relax,” Loki began, “I have no desire to touch you or do anything else...untoward.” 

Kaia spun around, “No? Then why wasn’t I allowed to dress earlier? You seemed to want...well, let’s just say you were having a good look, shall we.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself Kaia. I have no interest in you, never did. I was only trying to scare you.” Loki stated. “Yes, you’re beautiful and you have a...well, let’s be honest, you have a very fuckable body but I’m not interested. I wouldn’t fuck you with Thor’s cock. Now, let’s go.” 

“Really? You’re full of shit Loki, I saw your hard on.” 

Loki headed for the door and, as he was about to open it, Kaia used her magic to stop him. Jiggling the door handle he turned to her, “Open the door.” Kaia stood on the spot and smiled as she shook her head. “Kaia, open the door. Now!” he demanded. 

“No. No I won’t,” Kaia retorted. 

Loki glared at her, “Open the fucking door.” 

Kaia started walking towards him, “I said no.” She poked him in the chest. 

Loki pushed her hand away, “Enough Kaia.” 

Pushing him up against the wall Kaia looked him in the eye, “No Loki, not enough. Nowhere near enough.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” Loki asked. 

“I’m taking what I want.” Kaia stated, “now, we can do this the easy way: you submit to me, or, we can do it the hard way: I make you submit. Your choice.” 

“Fuck off Kaia.” he growled. 

Kaia threw herself at him, knocking him off balance. Unprepared, Loki staggered backwards until he hit the wall. “What the hell are you doing?” he yelled at her. 

“Taking what I want.” she taunted as she pinned him against the wall. 

… 

Loki was stunned. What the hell kind of game was she playing? This is not the way things were supposed to play out. He’d never admit it to anyone, hell, he was having trouble admitting to himself but, a small part of him was scared. He’d seen how strong Kaia’s magic was this afternoon when she did that mind control thing that had him in so much pain and, he was fairly certain it hadn’t required a lot of effort on her part. Gods only knew what she was really capable of. Then there was the other part of him that was turned on by her assertiveness. Not many people were willing to stand up to him and none were as openly as defiant as she was. 

“And what is it you want? You want to extract your little bit of revenge for the imagined slight I caused you earlier today? You were never in danger pet, if I meant you any real harm you’d have known.” he sneered. 

“My throat still hurts asshole, but let’s not worry about me for now. Hmm, what will I do with you, or, more precisely what will I do to you?” she purred as she closed the last step between them. 

Loki put his hand up and went to push her away but Kaia was ready for his move and grabbed his hand. Twisting his arm up behind his back she pushed him with enough force to throw him across the room so he landed on her bed. As she walked across the room toward him, she held her hands out and whispered, “Immobulus.” 

Loki felt himself being thrown across the room and braced for an impact that never came. He landed on Kaia’s soft bed and was trying to push himself up when she hit him with an immobilisation spell. Unsure how much of his body she’d immoblised, Loki attempted to move his arms and legs to no avail. Given his arms and legs wouldn’t move, there was no hope of him being able to move his body but, to his surprise he was able to move his head. 

The surprise must have shown on his face because as Kaia approached she stated, “Yes, you can move your head. I want you to watch what I’m about to do to you and not be able to do a damn thing about it. You’ll feel everything but be able to do nothing until I choose for you to be able to move.” Kaia then chuckled, “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this. The God of Mischief and Lies helpless, at my mercy. You still have your voice darling but there’s no point in screaming. No one can hear you.” 

… 

Standing beside the bed looking down at Loki, Kaia reached behind her back, undid her dress and let it slip to the floor. Next, she shimmied out of her underwear, eyes never leaving his. “So unfair. You’ve already seen me naked but,” she reached over and ran her hand down his chest, “I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing you naked. Guess I’ll just have to remedy that.” 

Loki licked his lips nervously, was she seriously about to do what he thought she was going to? “Kaia, stop before you do something you’ll regret.” 

Kaia smiled, “Who says I’ll regret it?” 

“Think about what you’re doing,” he implored. 

“Oh, but Loki I have thought about. Many, many times I’ve thought about it. I’ve wanted you for months but you look down that aristocratic nose at me like I’m nothing, no better than a servant.” she mused. 

Leaning over him Kaia stroked his face then bent down and gently touched her lips to his. Loki gasped, then Kaia chuckled before moving back on the bed. Kaia whispered, “Geminio” as she held Loki’s shirt and pants in her hands, then, “Evanesco,” causing Loki’s clothes to disappear. 

Loki glared at Kaia as she looked at his naked body, “Mmm, you look every bit as good as I thought you would.” she purred as she ran her hand over his chest. 

“Kaia, stop. As you can see,” Loki looked down to his flaccid cock, “I have no desire to fuck you.” 

“Oh, but you will, my Prince” she said as she knelt beside him and began stroking him. “See, look, you’re already...responding.” she laughed. 

Feeling the first stirrings of his cock responding to Kaia’s touch, Loki lay there trying to think of anything but what she was doing to him. Fuck this traitorous body, he thought to himself. 

Continuing to stroke Loki’s ever hardening cock, Kaia leaned over and began kissing his chest. She moved across to his nipples and ran her tongue over the firm nubs, giving a playful nip that caused a sharp intake of breath from Loki. “Oh, you like that? Why am I not surprised that you like it rough?” she teased. 

“Kaia please. Stop.” Loki begged. 

Licking her lips, Kaia glanced at Loki before moving down his body taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She licked the rim before running her tongue across his slit, moaning deep in the back of her throat. Feeling him harden, she took more of him in her mouth while using hand to gently caress his balls. Moving up and down, taking a bit more of him each time, Kaia used her free hand to pump what she couldn’t take in her mouth. 

Panting, Loki looked down to see Kaia licking his cock like it was a lollipop. She looked up and caught him watching her, “I bet you wish you could grab my head and ram your cock down my throat. Am I right?” 

Licking his lips, he watched as she took his cock in her mouth again circling her tongue around the rim. “Mmmm, you taste good, but I want to feel you inside me.” 

“I don’t know how many times I have to beg you not to do this Kaia,” he pleaded. “Please. Stop.” 

Straddling his legs, Kaia rubbed his cock against her clit, “I wish I could let you move,” she gasped as she ran the tip of his cock along her dripping wet folds, “I’d love to feel you pounding into me but, I don’t trust you not to use magic on me once you have the use of your hands.” Kneeling over him she guided his cock into her pussy, slowly lowering herself until she’d taken all of him. Throwing her head back, Kaia started to ride him. “Oh my Gods, Loki! You’re so big, so good.” 

Waging an internal war with himself, Loki was torn between wanting to throw her off him and beat the hell out of her, let her go and enjoy what she was doing to him or begging her for his release so he could fuck her senseless. Fucking her senseless seemed like a pretty good option about now. “Gods Kaia, you’re so hot, so tight.” Loki growled. 

Placing one hand on his chest Kaia moved the other hand down to rub her clit as she bounced up and down on him. Opening her eyes, she watched him watching her. She gave a sly smile, “Like what you see?” 

“Let me loose,” Loki demanded, “Kaia! Let me loose, now. I swear I won’t run. I need you to let me loose, I need to...” 

“No!” she shouted as she rode him faster and harder, “Oh Gods, Loki, I’m coming.” 

Loki felt her muscles tighten, felt the spasms as she reached her climax then he felt her juices coating him. Panting hard she collapsed across his chest. 

“I’m not done Kaia, keep going.” Loki gasped, “let me finish.” 

Kaia sat up feeling his hard cock still inside her. She glanced down, looked back up at him then rose off him and got off the bed. She kept eye contact with him as she moved to where her clothes were pooled on the floor then bent down, picked them up and got dressed. All the while Loki was staring at her, a look of total disbelief on his face. 

“You can’t leave me like this,” he complained, “Kaia, finish me. Don’t leave me like this. Please.” 

“I can leave you like that actually. You said you didn’t want me. I believe the words you used were ‘I wouldn’t fuck you with Thor’s cock’. Well, you can relax, you didn’t have to fuck me, I took what I wanted. I’m done.” and with that she moved to the door. “I’m going to dinner.” 

“Watch your back Kaia. I’m coming for you. When you least expect it, I’ll make you pay.” Loki sneered at her. 

“You don’t scare me anymore Loki. I think I’ve proven that I’m stronger than you. Save your threats, you’re full of shit.” 

As she opened the door Kaia turned back, waved her hand and said, “Relashio. You’ll find clothes in the closet. Now, be a good Prince and get dressed. I’ll see you around.” 

Loki was livid. He got off the bed, stormed to the closet and found clothes identical to the ones he’d been wearing when he walked into her room. That. Fucking. Bitch. Would. Pay. 

... 

Arriving at the dining hall, Kaia was about to take a seat when Thor called out to her. “Kaia, come join us.” 

Making her way over to Thor’s table she smiled as Fandral pulled a chair out for her, “Thank you Fandral.” she said as she sat down. 

“Tell me Kaia, have you seen my brother?” Thor questioned. 

“Yes, he should be along shortly,” Kaia answered, “He came to my room to accompany me but was...unavoidably detained." 

“You look lovely this evening my lady,” Fandral complimented. 

“Thank you Fandral, you flatter me more than I deserve.” Kaia chuckled. 

At that moment Loki burst through the doors of the dining hall. Kaia looked up and saw him stalking straight towards Thor’s table, face twisted in anger, his eyes not leaving hers. A momentary shiver of fear ran down her spine as she saw the fury in his eyes but she was confident he wouldn’t do or say anything in front of everyone. He wouldn’t want anyone to know Kaia had bested him as his own game. 

“Brother!” Thor boomed, “I was beginning to wonder where you were hiding yourself. Kaia said you’d been detained after going to escort her to dinner. Is everything fine?” 

Loki looked across at Kaia, “Yes Thor, everything’s fine. Thank you for asking.” 

Thor nodded, “So what was it that detained you?” 

“Just an unexpected private matter that came up.” Loki answered, finally looking away from Kaia, “I’ll finish dealing with it later. I need a drink, anyone else?” 

Volstag wanted mead, as did Fandral and Thor, Hogun wanted an ale and Sif asked for a wine. “Kaia, do you want anything?” Loki asked quietly. 

Kaia nodded, “Just a wine please.” 

Loki returned a couple of minutes later with servants in tow holding trays of drinks. The drinks were handed out, food piled onto plates and conversation flowed freely between them all. Kaia was deep in conversation with Thor when Loki interrupted, “Excuse me brother, may I have a word with Kaia?” 

Thor, looking from Loki to Kaia smirked, “Of course Loki. Will we see you later?” 

“I’m not going anywhere Thor. I merely wished to speak with Kaia about tomorrow’s lesson.” Loki replied. 

“Oh, of course. I thought maybe your priva...” Thor trailed off as Loki glared at him. “Yes, well, um, I’ll talk to you later Kaia,” Thor chuckled as he vacated his seat. 

“So, tomorrow’s lesson. Be in the training room at 10 a.m. We’ll be running through duplication and conjuring spells. Is that ok with you?” he asked quietly. 

Kaia nodded taken aback. She was expecting him to be an absolute asshole. Instead she was confronted with a polite, quiet, almost sweet man. Had she really frightened him so much that he was scared to take her on? Did the realisation that she had so much power intimidate him? Kaia looked him in the eye, “Loki, I just wanted to ex...” 

“Goodnight Kaia. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 10, yes?” Loki broke in. 

“Yes, but I just wanted to...” Kaia began again. 

Loki walked away from the table and headed for the door not looking back. 

‘Well that was weird’ Kaia thought to herself. 

… 

It took a great deal of control for Loki to remain calm until he was away from the dining hall. Walking through the hallway, Loki picked up an urn and hurled it against the wall ranting about choking the last breath our of Kaia’s body. He was furious with her and had every intention of making her pay for the humiliation she’d delivered to him earlier but, he was hoping his acting skills tonight had been enough to lull her into a false sense of security. 

Feeling a little trepidatious, Kaia entered the training room at 10 a.m the following morning as instructed. 

Hearing her enter, Loki looked up and smiled as he greeted her. “Good morning Kaia, I trust you slept well? Ready for today’s lessons?” 

“Good morning Loki,” Kaia returned his greeting, “I’m looking forward to our lesson.” 

“Excellent, shall we begin then?” Loki enquired. 

“Loki, can I explain wh...” she began but Loki cut her off. 

“Right, first we’re going to work on cloning. It’s not difficult if you focus.” 

Loki refused to listen to anything she had to say to him unless it was to do with her lessons, he had no desires to hear anything she had to say. 

Kaia, on the other hand wanted to explain herself. She never meant to go that far,only ever meant to prove a point; that her magic was stronger than his, that he didn’t scare her but, when she’d seen him so helpless, she lost control. And, what she’d said was true, she’d wanted him for months but he didn’t even know she existed. That didn’t make what she’d done right, she knew that. She just wanted the chance to explain, but he refused to listen. In fact, he was acting as if nothing had happened. 

They continued with the lesson until Loki was satisfied with Kaia’s progress. 

“You did great Kaia, we’ll keep working on it and in no time you won’t even have to think about it. It will come naturally to you.” Loki praised as he headed for the door. “Ready for lunch?” 

“Yes, but Loki? Can I please talk to...” Kaia sighed. Loki was out the door and gone. 

Going to the dining hall, Kaia looked around but couldn’t see Loki. Weird, she thought, didn’t he say he was having lunch? Fandral spotted her and called out to her. “Kaia, would you care to join me?” 

Kaia stood on the spot, still scanning the room for Loki. Nope, definitely not here. 

“Kaia are you alright?” Fandral asked as he reached out and touched her arm. 

, Kaia jumped, “Sorry, what was that?” 

“I asked if you were alright,” Fandral repeated, “You seem very distracted.” 

“Hmm, yeah, yes.” she replied, “I’m fine. Look, I’m not really hungry, I’m going to go and...and take a walk. I’ll see you later ok?” 

Concerned, Fandral asked, “Are you sure you’re ok Kaia?” 

Kaia smiled up at him, “I’m fine Fandral, honestly. I think maybe I overdid it with my lessons this morning. Thank you for your concern. I’m going to take that walk now. I’ll see you later.” 

Fandral nodded as Kaia walked away. Leaving the dining hall, she considered going to her room but decided a walk might do her good after all and headed for the garden. 

… 

Staying out of sight, Loki watched Kaia as she left the dining hall. Following at a distance he saw her head for the garden. Excellent! That suited him perfectly. Racing back to his room he looked around double checking he had everything ready. Charmed ropes, check. Charmed cuffs, check. Muzzle, check. Hopefully he wouldn’t need that but better to prepared just in case. Grabbing a book, he headed down to the garden. 

Enjoying the fresh air, Kaia sat down on a bench and stared out at the beautiful flower gardens. Frigga tended these gardens herself and took great pride in them. The perfume of the flowers was intoxicating and Kaia closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in then exhaled slowly. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki walking with an open book in his hand. Kaia could see the Prince wasn’t watching where he was going and was headed straight for a pond. “Loki!” Kaia yelled out to him. 

Walking into the garden, Loki spied Kaia right away sitting on the bench. He watched her briefly and, seeing her close her eyes, seized the opportunity to make it look like he was having a casual stroll reading his book. Purposely walking toward the fountain, ready to change direction if need be, he was pining his hopes on Kaia alerting him to the danger. Right on cue he heard her call his name. 

“Loki!” she called out. 

Pretending to appear startled, Loki looked up from his book, “Kaia! Hi.” 

Kaia chuckled, “You need to watch where you’re going, you almost found yourself in the pond. It must be a good story to have you so involved.” 

“Yes actually, it is a good book. Thank you for stopping me becoming a soggy mess.” Loki answered as he made to continue on his way. 

Kaia, placing a hand on his arm, stopped him. “What are you reading?” she asked. 

“Midgardian literature. Mother said the midgardians are wonderful storytellers so I thought I’d see for myself if she was right. Have you read any midgardian tales?” he asked. 

Kaia shook her head, “No, but I have heard Frigga talk of the stories. Perhaps I should also take a look at some of the stories.” 

Smiling, Loki looked at her, “I’d be happy to help you choose a book.” 

Swallowing nervously, Kaia blurted, “I’m sorry for...” 

“Kaia, I don’t want to talk about it. If you want me to help you choose a book, I’d be more than happy to help you, otherwise, I’ll continue on my way.” he stated. 

Frustrated and upset, Kaia got a hold on her emotions, smiled and said to Loki, “Thank you. I’d appreciate your help.” 

“We can go now if you’d like.” he suggested. 

“Oh, if you’re sure. I don’t want to impose anymore than...” 

“Right, let’s go then,” he said offering Kaia his arm. 

… 

They walked arm in arm to the library where Loki guided Kaia to the section where the Midgardian literature was shelved. 

“What genre do you enjoy?” he asked. 

“I’m not really partial to any one genre to be honest. I enjoy reading a variety of things.” she replied. 

Moving along the shelves, Loki allowed his long fingers to caress the spines of the books as he searched the titles. “Ah, here. This one.” Loki stated as he pulled the book off the shelf and handed it to Kaia. “I think you’ll enjoy this one. 

Taking the book from him, Kaia read the title, “Rebecca.” 

“It was one of the first midgardian books I read.” Loki shyly informed her. “Mother chose it as an introduction to midgardian stories. I still enjoy reading DuMaurier novels. She’s a wonderful storyteller.” 

“Thank you, Loki. I appreciate you taking the time to help me given what I...” 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Loki cut her off as he turned and began walking away. Turning back to her he asked, “Can I walk you to your rooms?” 

“Oh, um, sure.” She stammered as she took his arm, “Thank you.” 

Holding the door open for her, Loki stepped aside so Kaia could exit the room. “Do you have a page marker?” Loki asked her. 

“Oh, no. I don’t actually.” she frowned, “I’ll have to remember the page number.” she added. 

“I have some. I can give you one if you’d like? We’ll stop by my rooms and I’ll get it for you.” he offered. 

“Thank you, I’d appreciate it.” 

… 

Leading her down the long hallway, Loki held Kaia’s hand as they neared his rooms. His heart began to race as he anticipated what he was about to do. The fact that Kaia was completely unsuspecting added to the thrill. 

Reaching the door, Loki took a deep breath. ‘Ok this is it’ he thought to himself. 

Opening the door, he turned to her, “Would you like to come in and wait while I get it?” 

Suddenly nervous, Kaia hesitated, “I’ll just wait here if that’s ok.” 

"Of course,” Loki assured her, “I won’t be a minute.” 

Entering the room, Loki found a page marker and, as he was heading back to the door, picked up the cuffs he’d left out earlier and held them in his hand behind his back. 

“Ok, here you go.” Loki held the page marker out. As Kaia went to take it, he pulled it just out of her reach and grinned. “You’re too slow Kaia.” 

Something was wrong. Kaia could feel it. She didn’t know what and she didn’t know why, but she was suddenly feeling quite anxious. Her heart started racing, her mouth went dry and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Looking up at Loki and seeing the cuffs he held up, Kaia’s eyes suddenly widened, “Oh fuck,” she said as she went to turn and run. 

... 

Loki grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back towards him. Reaching up to loosen his grip, Kaia found her wrists circled by the cuffs, “No!” she yelled. 

“No magic now you little whore.” Loki sneered at her as he dragged her into his room. “Now, how does it go? We can do this the easy way where you submit or I can take what I want. They were the choices I was offered were they not?” Loki held her face in his hand, squeezing her jaw. “I said, they were the choices, were they not?” 

Kaia tried to nod. “Y..Ye..Yes.” she stammered. “Loki, you’re hurting me.” 

“Oh ho, I haven’t started yet you pathetic twat.” he stated as he threw her to the floor and retrieved the rope he’d charmed earlier. 

Kaia eyed him as he brought the rope over to where she was sprawled on the floor. She started to kick out at him as he grabbed her leg. “Good girl, fight me.” he murmured as he attempted to get the rope around her ankle. 

Wrapping the rope around first one ankle, then the next, Loki tied a knot then, satisfied with his handiwork, dragged her off the floor. He got right up in her face, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, rubbing himself against her, “Feel that?” he asked as he rubbed his erection against her. Kaia didn’t answer so Loki slapped her across the face. “I said, feel that?” he breathed heavily. 

“Fuck you,” Kaia spat at him. 

Loki slapped her again, hard. Kaia’s head snapped back as the sound reverberated around the room. 

Grabbing her by the neck, Loki pushed her backwards until she was against the wall. Unable to move her legs because of the ropes he’d bound her with, Kaia took a chance and tried to use her cuffed hands to punch him. 

Easily blocking the punch, Loki squeezed her hand, “Don’t do it again Kaia. I will hurt you. I will take great pleasure in hurting you, understand?” 

Kaia nodded as Loki leaned forward and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth and rubbing his body against her. “I am going to fuck you on the floor, on the bed, in the shower. I am going to fuck you until you beg me for mercy then I’m going to fuck you some more. I’m going to fuck your mouth, your cunt and your ass. You’re going to be a good girl and take whatever I give you because if you don’t, I promise you, you will regret it. By all means fight me, it makes me harder, but if you purposely hurt me, or try to, I will punch that pretty little head of yours until I knock you out and then I’ll still do what I want to you anyway. No one, and I mean no one, does to me what you did and gets away with it.” 

Moving back a few steps, Loki removed his clothing, demanding Kaia watch as he did so, then picked up a dagger. Holding his cock in his hand, Loki moved toward Kaia, “Kneel.” he roared at her. 

Hesitating for a split second, Kaia soon found herself being forced down onto her knees in front of him. Breathing heavily as he stroked himself, Loki took a step toward her, “open your mouth.” he commanded. 

Kaia slowly opened up, staring at his cock as he brought it to her mouth. “Just in case you were thinking of biting me,” Loki whispered as he held the dagger to her throat, “I want you to know I will cut you. Now, suck my cock.” 

Taking his cock in her mouth, Kaia kept her eyes cast downwards as she started to suck his length. Loki grabbed her by the back of the head, pumping in and out of her mouth. “Look at me,” he demanded of her. Refusing to look up, Kaia kept her eyes downcast in an act of defiance. Nicking her neck with his blade the God snapped at her, “I said, look at me!” 

Kaia raised her eyes, pure anger shooting forth from them as she felt the blood trickle down her neck. As Loki continued pumping himself into her mouth, she bit down on him. Loki squealed as he withdrew his cock. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her to her feet. “You were warned you stupid little cunt.” he sneered at her as he bent down, pulled at the front of her dress then bit her breast. Kaia screamed in pain lashing out at him with her cuffed hands. Squeezing her around the neck until she was ready to pass out, Loki asked her, “are you going to do that again?” Kaia shook her head fiercely. “I can’t hear you bitch. Are you going to do that again?” 

Kaia opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come as he was squeezing her throat too hard. She managed to croak a noise but this only seemed to anger him even more and he bent down, tore the front of her dress and bit the other breast. Kaia couldn’t scream because of the pressure around her throat but managed a whimper. Loki released his grip on her throat and she sucked in huge gulps of air. “If you do that again I will not hesitate in finishing the job.” he promised her. 

Leaning forward, he licked her neck where he’d nicked her with the knife then grabbed what remained of the top of her dress and tore it downwards exposing her bra. Palming her breasts, he nuzzled her neck sucking and biting, leaving his mark on her. Pulling back, he used his blade to slice through her bra, lingering with the blade against her chest. Kaia sucked her breath in trying to make herself shrink away from the blade. Loki chuckled as he ran the tip of the knife down her skin just hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood, “I could gut you where you stand. But I won’t, unless you misbehave.” 

Disposing of the remains of her dress, Loki then tore her panties off her body and pushed her towards the bed. Kaia felt herself fall and put her hands out to stop herself, “You tied my feet asshole, I can’t fucking walk.” Wrapping an arm around her waist Loki roughly pulled her off the ground and threw towards the bed. “Get on and lay on your back.” he growled. 

Kaia lay down on the bed, legs together, hands by her side watching Loki as he stood over her stroking himself. “Put your finger in your pussy,” he told her. 

Trying to get some sort of advantage over him, Kaia’s mind was racing. She had no magic because of these stupid cuffs, but if she could get the use of her legs she at least had a chance of trying to escape or, at the very least, inflicting some harm on him. Deciding the best course of action for now was to acquiesce to his demands, she slipped a finger into her folds. 

“Let me see you play with yourself.” Loki groaned still stroking himself. 

“I can’t move my legs. The binding is too tight. Maybe you could loosen it a little?” she queeried. 

Slowing his strokes, Loki looked at her, “Are you going to try anything foolish?” 

Kaia, the picture of innocence quickly replied, “No my Lord. I have no magic, I’m powerless to do anything. I only ask that you loosen my binds so I can do your bidding.” 

Considering her request, Loki reached over and undid the rope releasing one leg, tying her other leg to the bedpost. 

Inwardly Kaia was seething. Damnit how was she supposed to do anything while she was tethered to the fucking bed? “Can you not untie me completely? Please?” she asked. 

“I begged you the other night. Time and time again I begged you to let me loose, but you wouldn’t. Well, it’s your turn to suffer the humiliation and degradation. Now, spread your legs and put your finger in your pussy.” he commanded as he began stroking himself firmly again. 

Sliding her finger down her slit Kaia watched Loki’s face hoping she might still get the chance to knock him off balance and at least give herself a chance at escape. If she could get enough leverage to kick him hard, she might buy herself enough time to undo the rope and run. 

Loki took his eyes of her hand and turned to see her watching him. Smirking, he approached the bed and grabbed her head forcing it back. “Suck it,” he demanded shoving his cock against her mouth, “and don’t bite.” he said as he squeezed her jaw between his fingers. 

Flicking her head to try and loosen his grip on her jaw, she whimpered, “Loki please, you’re hurting me.” 

He cuffed her across the head, “Shut up and suck me,” he hissed as he shoved his cock so deep into her mouth she gagged. “Take it.” he barked at her as he thrust in and out. 

Gauging where he was standing, Kaia wriggled her body further across the bed as she continued to suck him. Loki was groaning, totally lost in the moment and not paying attention to her movements. Pulling away from him she looked up and said, “I’m sorry, I just need a moment to get my breath back.” 

He growled but didn’t make a move to pull her back down. Sucking in some deep breaths Kaia figured it was now or never. She drew her leg back and, as he realised what she was about to do, let loose with a huge kick connecting with his balls. As he dropped to the ground holding himself, Kaia sat up and started trying to undo the knot on the rope. 

“You fucking cunt,” Loki roared. “You’re fucked Kaia, when I get my hands on you, you’re going to be so sorry. You. Are. Fucked.” 

Kaia managed to get the rope undone and spring off the bed just as Loki started getting up. Not looking back, she bolted for the door. Hand on the door handle she figured she’d made it. Wrong. Loki tackled her, knocking her off her feet. “Oh, I don’t think so darling” he crowed as he drove his fist into her shoulder. 

Squealing, Kaia tried to buck him off to no avail. Hands flailing, she tried to hit him anywhere she could. Grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, he looked down at his massive hard on. “Keep fighting me love, look what it does for me.” 

Trying to get out from underneath him, Kaia twisted and turned her body kicking her legs as hard as she could but got nowhere. 

He used his weight to pin her down then flipped her over so she was face down on the floor. Holding both of her hands in one of his, he jammed his fingers between her legs ramming three fingers deep into her pussy. 

“Feel that, that’s nothing compared to what you’re about to get.” he grunted. 

Kaia whimpered, “Please Loki, it hurts. I’m not ready for that much.” 

Loki pulled his fingers out and licked them before adding a fourth finger, ramming them deep inside her. 

Kaia howled in pain, “Fuck you, you fucking asshole. You seriously are a cunt Loki.” 

Loki laughed, “You’re wet Kaia, your body is betraying you.” 

She snarled at him, “It’s probably blood you sadistic prick.” 

Pulling his fingers out he positioned himself behind her, knocked her legs apart with his then guided his cock inside her pussy, thrusting himself in hard and fast. Pulling Kaia up so her ass was in the air, he held her there as he pumped furiously into her. Feeling himself almost ready to climax he slowed the pace and let her fall to the floor. He lay himself along her back pushing her further down onto the floor then started licking along the base of her neck. Pushing himself slowly but deeply into her, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back then bit down hard on her shoulder. She bucked against him causing him to groan in ecstasy. 

“Kaia stop!” he commanded, “I’m not ready to cum yet but if you keep moving like that I will and then I’ll have to punish you.” 

“Then don’t fucking bite me.” she moaned. 

Pulling his cock out of her he stood and dragged her up by the hair throwing her back on the bed. Kaia tried to crawl away but he grabbed her foot, dragging her to the edge and spread her legs wide. Gaining a foothold by pressing her foot against his leg, Kaia kicked out again, scooting backwards across the bed. Loki was on her in a split second, hand around her throat. He pinched her nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger. She couldn’t squeal because of the choke hold he had on her. Kaia started clawing at his hand trying to get him to release his hold, but he stood there watching her dispassionately while he rubbed his cock against her slit. 

Kaia was just about to pass out when he finally let her go. Gasping for breath she suddenly had his cock against her mouth again. 

“For fuck’s sake Loki, you almost fucking killed me, get that thing out of my face.” she pleaded 

He grabbed a handful of her hair again and yanked, “suck it now.” he demanded. 

Kaia began sucking him again while he finger fucked her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He had three fingers inside her and Kaia flinched when he added the fourth. He was going to go slow until he saw that it hurt her but, he was delighting in her pain, so rammed the fourth one in. 

Kaia moaned, trying to close her legs but he slapped her, “keep them open of I’ll fist fuck you.” 

Obeying him, Kaia left her legs open hoping the assault on her bruised pussy would soon be over. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Loki went down on her. He licked and sucked her folds, licked her clit in slow circles then ran his tongue down her slit burying it inside as he lapped at her. “I think you might be enjoying this Kaia, you’re cunt is dripping wet. I can feel your juices on my tongue, you taste divine by the way. How long til you cum on me?” he purred. 

“In your dreams fucktard, I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” she snapped. 

Laughing Loki said, “Oh, we’ll see about that,” and put two fingers inside her while he went to work licking and sucking her clit. Kaia’s body was beginning to betray her. Fighting against him, she tried to close her legs and turn away. 

Rising from between her legs, Loki gave a sly grin. “Oh Kaia, I love it when you fight me. It makes my cock even harder. I’d always fantasised about fucking you anyway I wanted to but never thought I’d be presented with the chance...yet here we are.” 

“This isn’t fucking Loki, this is rape.” she stormed. 

“Which is exactly what you did to me the other night. Let’s not forget that shall we?” he sneered. 

“You enjoyed it. You wanted me to let you finish. That’s not rape. I didn’t force you to do it.” she defended 

“Yes, you did. I begged you not to go ahead with what you were doing. I told you I didn’t want to fuck you, yet you went ahead and helped yourself. At first no, I didn’t want to fuck you, then, you wouldn’t let me fuck you. No matter how you try to pretty it up Kaia, you raped me. Payback’s a bitch. Now shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you.” 

“I didn’t hurt...” she began but got no futher as Loki slapped her hard across the face. 

“I said, shut the fuck up, whore. Roll over.” Flipping her over so she was on her stomach again, he slid one hand between her legs and started finger fucking her again, while using the other hand to drag her back so her ass was in the air. Gripping his cock, he rubbed it against her ass then slid it down into her pussy and pulled it back out replacing it with his fingers. 

He positioned himself directly behind her, guiding his cock to press against her ass. Kaia tried to wriggle away but he warned her, “You try to pull away and I’ll make it hurt, keep still, relax and I’ll go slow. Either way it’s going to happen, it’s up to you how it goes.” 

Kaia stayed put, gritting her teeth and tensing up. 

“Relax Kaia, you do the right thing and I’ll be gentle, not that you deserve it.” he stated. 

Trying to relax her body Kaia concentrated on the feel of his fingers gently fucking her pussy, breathing deeply she cleared her mind of all but his fingers. Loki pushed his cock gently against her ass guiding himself in. Groaning he pushed a little harder, “Oh fuck Kaia, you feel so good. Relax, breathe. That’s it. I’m going to push more now, just relax.” Loki pushed his cock further in. There was a brief moment of pain and Kaia was about to beg him to stop when the pain went. Loki fingered her pussy a little harder as he pushed his cock all the way into her ass. 

With him pounding his cock in her ass and driving his fingers deep into her pussy, Kaia’s body betrayed her and she knew the son of a bitch was going to make her cum. She felt the familiar feel of her muscles beginning to tighten then she heard the smug bastard, “Cum for me Kaia, you’re so close. I can feel your muscles twitching.” 

“Fuck you, I hate you.” she cried as the climax wracked through her body. She felt like it was never going to end and the more Loki pumped into her the more she seemed to cum. Loki let out a yell, “Oh fuck Kaia, yes, yes, oh, oh.” Kaia felt his cock twitch then he pulled out and shot his seed all over her back. Both of them collapsed on the bed absolutely spent. 

Laying there, catching her breath Kaia scooted as far away from Loki as she could get. Loki lazily stroked a hand over her breasts lightly pinching her nipples. Kaia batted his hand away. “Can I please have these cuffs off?” she questioned him. 

Loki considered her request briefly, “No, they stay on. Now, I want you to get up and get yourself in the shower. I’ll be along in just a moment.” 

... 

Slowly Kaia made her way to the bathroom where she turned on the shower. Making sure the water wasn’t too hot she got in and let it pour over her sore, damaged and abused body. Looking up, Kaia saw that Loki was about to join her. She sagged against the wall a little then felt his strong hands hold her up. “Stand,” he ordered, “and let me wash you.” 

Kaia submitted to his ministrations as she didn’t have the strength, or will, to fight him anymore. Loki soaped her body then rinsed her off, shampooed and conditioned her hair then positioned her so that the water was still sluicing off her body while he washed himself. His cock began to harden and he pulled Kaia to him. “Brace yourself,” he warned as he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Kaia groaned as he chuckled, “I told you I was going to fuck you on the bed, floor and in the shower, in your mouth, ass and pussy. I meant every word I said.” 

Guiding his cock inside her, he kissed and sucked Kaia’s neck as he fucked with the water raining down over them. Kaia moaned in pain as Loki pushed her back against the shower wall and took her hard and fast, all about his pleasure with no consideration to her bruised and battered body. 

Turning the water off, he wrapped himself in a towel then wrapped one around Kaia and pulled her into his arms. After drying her off, he picked up a small container of salve and began rubbing it on all her wounds. Kaia yelped, “Ouch! Ow Loki, gentle please.” 

Finishing up with the salve, Loki guided Kaia back to the room. “Are you terribly sore anywhere?” he asked with genuine concern. 

“My face is a bit sore. I think you came close to breaking my nose and my neck feels really bruised.” she said. 

“Come here,” Loki guided her to a chair, “Sit.” 

Using his healing abilities Loki ran his hands over Kaia’s head and body, a greenish glow emanating from his hands. 

“There, is that better?” he enquired. 

Nodding her head Kaia replied, “Much better thank you.” 

Sitting quietly Kaia looked up, “Loki?” 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Could I please have the cuffs off now? They’re beginning to chafe my wrists.” she said holding her hands up. 

Smiling Loki walked over to her and pulled her out of the chair. “If I take the cuffs off you get your magic back. Am I willing to trust that you’ll do nothing to me?” 

“Trust me,” Kaia stated, “I just want them off. They’re rather cumbersome things.” 

Loki unlocked the cuffs and Kaia immediately gave her wrists a rub. Putting the cuffs down, Loki went to Kaia. “They’re not too bad. A little salve will fix them.” 

Applying a little salve to her wrists, Loki then pulled her to her feet. “Was I too rough this time kitten?” 

Kaia responded, “maybe a little but you know I love it when you’re rough. As long as you can fix me when it’s all over, I don’t mind how rough we get. Maybe ease up on the knives though and remember, I always have my safe word if it becomes too much.” Reaching up Kaia pulled his head down and kissed him firmly on the lips. “The anticipation was the hardest part this time and, it’s getting harder to keep...us, this...” she pointed to both of them, “quiet. I don’t think we have much longer before ‘we’ become public knowledge.” 

Loki chuckled, “You know you’re as sick and twisted as I am don’t you? I can’t believe, with everything I’ve ever done to you, that you’ve never used the safe word. As for us becoming public knowledge, I’ll be proud to let everyone know you’re mine.” 

“I’m enjoying it more now that I get to do it to you too. The fun part is never knowing when it’s going to happen. I’m so glad you introduced me to roleplay. Imagine the games we can play when we do become public knowledge” she said as she hugged him. 

“My little princess, I love you for embracing my weird and wonderful world. What would I ever do without you?” Loki held her at arms length, suddenly looking very serious. “Kaia?” 

“What is it?” she asked softly. 

“I need you to know how much I love you. I need you to know that you mean everything to me and that I would give all of this up in a heartbeat if you wanted me to.” he vowed. 

Reaching up and cupping his face with her hand, Kaia kissed his cheek. “Loki, I love you beyond reason. I love that we can share this together. No one has ever turned me on as much as you do and our little games have been a massive revelation as to how good sex can be. I don’t want you, no, I don’t want us to give this up.” 

Pulling her close to him, Loki kissed her deeply not wanting to let go. 

“Loki?” she said. 

“Yes love. What is it?” Loki asked. 

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat Kaia looked up at him, “Make love to...” and before she’d finished Loki had her on the bed.


	5. Dream Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst this is an original work, it was inspired by a Dirty Whispers style audio story. I've never written anything quite like this before and, reading back through it, it's kinda weird so I'm not entirely sure how well it will be received.

“Let me in Sydney, you know you want to." Bang, bang, bang on the door. “Open the door Sydney, there’s a good girl.” Bang, bang, bang. “Open the door and let me in.” Bang, bang, bang. “Open the door Sydney.” The banging now becoming louder and very insistent, door handle rattling. “You called me, now let me in.” 

“Nooooooo,” Sydney screamed as her eyes flew open. Sitting up in bed, she blinked a couple of times before realising she’d been dreaming. It wasn’t real. 

Heart pounding in her chest, she took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself. ‘Dreaming, just dreaming,’ she said to herself. This was the third consecutive night she’d had the same dream. 

Feeling uneasy she got up and put some coffee on, then sat looking out the window at the pre-dawn grey sky. The dream seemed so real. Having trouble shaking it off, she ran through it in her mind. ‘How had it even started?’ she wondered. All she could remember was a feeling of sheer panic as someone was hammering on her door, trying to get her to open it. 

‘I didn’t call anyone,’ she thought. And the voice. She knew the voice. But from where? ‘Think Syd,’ she told herself. The voice, who’s voice was it? The voice demanding to be let in. Not shouting. No, low, gravelly, cajoling, insistent, demanding. 

‘You need to get a grip,’ she told herself pouring the coffee and watching as the dawn colours chased the night sky away. 

Plagued by strange dreams for most of her life, Sydney had consulted a counsellor who had advised she write her dreams down. The hope was that this would assist her in being able to put into perspective the ramblings of her subconscious mind. Sydney found it useless and abandoned the idea completely. 

Now, the dreams kept coming. 

NIGHTS 1, 2 and 3 

Banging on the door, accompanied by a male voice, insistent, low, gravelly, asking for the door to be opened. 

NICHT 4. 

“Sydney.” 

“No,” she mumbled in her sleep. 

“I can hear you calling me Sydney. I’m only here because you’re calling me. Open the door Sydney. Let me in,” the voice whispered. 

Sydney rolled over, “No, go ‘way.” 

“But you called me Sydney. You need to let me in.” Tap, tap, tap. 

“Called you?” she mumbled. 

“Yes, you called me. Let me in.” Tap, tap, tap. 

Opening her eyes, Sydney found herself halfway across the living room. “What the hell?” 

NIGHTS 5 and 6: No Dreams. 

NIGHT 7: 

“Let me in Sydney.” Bang, bang, bang, “I know you can hear me. Open the door or stop calling me.” Bang, bang, bang. “Open the fucking door Sydney.” 

“Open the door,” Sydney murmured getting out of bed. 

“Good girl. Let me in.” 

“Let you in. Open the door,” said Sydney, leaving her bed, walking across the living room and unlocking the door. 

“That’s it Sydney. Now, open the door. You have to open the door.” 

Standing looking at the door, Sydney’s hand reached out and gripped the door handle. 

“Open the fucking door!” the voice demanded in that low insistent tone he used. 

Sydney woke, hand on the doorhandle. 

NIGHT 8: 

Knock, knock, knock. Going to the door, Sydney opened it wide. “Come in.” 

“Good girl, now back to bed with you.” 

Returning to bed, she lay down and went to pull the covers up. 

“No. Leave them off. I want to see you,” the voice said. “Mmmm, I do like what I see.” 

“See,” Sydney murmured. “Like.” 

“Yes, that’s right. I like what I see. Sydney, be a good girl, pull your t-shirt up. Show me your breasts.” 

Hand reaching down, she pulled her t-shirt up, bunching it just below her neck leaving her breasts exposed. 

Sharp intake of breath, then the voice spoke, “Ahhhh, yes. Beautiful. Touch your nipples. I want to see you squeeze them.” 

Doing as she was bid, Sydney cupped her breasts then squeezed her nipples between thumb and forefinger. 

The voice, soft, sensual, “ohhh, good girl Sydney. Now, massage your breasts. Imagine your lover has his hands on you, cupping your breasts. Oh, yes. Just like that. Show me Sydney, show me what your lover does.” 

Hands massaging her breasts, Sydney’s breathing became more rapid, “mmm, you, touch...me.” 

“I can’t touch you yet pet. We’ll get there, but not yet. Just keep playing with your breasts. Oh yes, yes, I like that.” 

Sydney moaned and in doing so, woke herself up to find she was playing with her boobs, t-shirt around her neck. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ She asked herself. 

NIGHT 9: Dream Free 

NIGHT 10: 

“Hello darling. So nice to be here.” 

“You didn’t knock. Why didn’t you knock?” Sydney asked. 

“I don’t need to knock now pet. You already opened the door and invited me in. Now, take your clothes off.” 

“I did?” she asked, “Oh yes. I did.” Taking her clothes off, Sydney lay on the bed. Naked. 

Hissing between teeth, the voice spoke in a seductive tone. “Push your breasts together, lick your nipples. Show me.” 

Pushing both breasts together, Sydney bent her head, tongue darting out to lick both her nipples, a small moan escaping her lips. 

“Wonderful pet. Now, run your hand across your stomach for me. I want you to imagine your lover caressing your skin. Mmmm, yes, just like that. Spread your legs. Wider. Wider. Yes, that’s better.” 

Sydney lay with her legs spread apart, one leg bent, the other straight. 

“Touch yourself Sydney. Spread your lips apart for me, I want to see your cunt.” 

Reaching down, Sydney’s fingers found her folds and, as she was about to spread her lips apart, her phone chimed waking her up. 

Sydney sat up feeling aroused. ‘Jesus Christ, I need to get laid,’ she said to herself reaching out to check her phone. ‘What the hell?’ On her phone was a picture of Loki holding his sceptre...sent from an unknown number. Who would send her a picture of....’Holy Fuck!!! Loki. The voice. Loki. Loki’s the voice in my dreams.’ 

NIGHTS 10. 11 and 12: No Dreams 

NIGHT 13: 

“Loki.” 

“So my pet, you know who I am. Why are you clothed? You should know by now I want you naked. Get your clothes off, lay on the bed, legs spread. Mmmm, yes. Just like that.” 

Sydney murmured in her sleep, “Loki.” 

“Yes love, that’s me. Rub your clit. Spread yourself so I can see.” 

Sydney’s finger ran along her slick folds, then began rubbing her sensitive, swollen clit. Moaning at the sensation, Sydney arched her back, breath coming in ragged gasps. 

“Finger yourself Sydney. Show me. Show me your finger going inside your cunt. Are you wet? I want to see your juices glistening on your finger. Yes my pet, like that. Rub your clit. Mmm, yes. Put another finger in, yes, that’s it.” 

Outside, the garbage truck was emptying the bins and the noise of bottles smashing started to bring Sydney back to consciousness. As she woke she swore she could hear a voice cursing, and became very aware that she was close to having an orgasm. Reaching to the drawer beside her bed, she opened it, grabbed her vibrator and brought herself to climax feeling strangely unfulfilled. 

Questioning her sanity, she came to the realisation that she wanted her dream lover to fuck her. ‘I seriously need to get laid. Like, really seriously, really soon.’ 

NIGHT 14: 

He came to her quickly tonight. 

“Hello pet. I could hear you practically screaming my name. What is it you want?” 

“I don’t know how this works,” she told him. “Can you touch me?” 

“Only when the time is right,” he answered. 

“But how will I know when that is?” she asked. 

Chuckling quietly, he replied, “You’ll know. Now, no more talking. Lay back. Let me look at you. Ah yes, beautiful.” 

“Loki?” she called his name softly. 

“Yes pet.” 

“Can I see you?” she asked. 

“When you’re ready,” he whispered. 

“But I am ready.” 

“Not quite love, but soon I think. Finger yourself for me, 2 fingers inside your cunt and rub your clit.” 

Pushing her fingers deep inside herself, Sydney whimpered as she imagined Loki fucking her. 

“What are you thinking about kitten. Tell me in intimate detail,” he panted watching her fingers slide in and out of her wet pussy. 

“You, with your fingers inside me. Tongue on my clit, sucking. Touching my boobs. Your cock in my mouth. Oh, ah, ahhh.” 

Watching as she fingered herself, Loki groaned, “Yes love, come, I want to see your fingers wet with your cum juices, imagine my tongue lapping at them.” 

Thrusting her fingers deep inside herself, Sydney gave a shudder as the orgasm ripped through her body leaving her, once again, strangely unfulfilled. 

“Mmm, the look on your face as you cum, is beautiful. I’d love to feel your climaxing cunt wrapped around my cock,” he panted. “I’d love to unleash my seed dee....no, no, don’t wake” 

Sydney woke up shouting, “No, not yet, not yet. Ah fuck it.” 

Thinking back on the dream, she realised something had changed. Yes, she was now accepting of the fact that she had a dream....a dream what? He wasn’t a lover, he hadn’t touched her, she hadn’t touched him. Hell, she hadn’t even seen him. The only thing she had was his voice. Why did it seem like more than a dream? His presence almost tangible. Sydney couldn’t wait for nightfall, when she could...when she could what? Get off on his voice? She needed more. She wanted more than a voice. This, she realised, was why she was left feeling unfulfilled, she wanted more. 

NIGHT 15: 

He didn’t come to her in her dreams and she was in a bad mood all day because of it. 

NIGHT 16: 

“My, my, you were a right bitch yesterday weren’t you my pet? “ 

“Why didn’t you come?” she asked. 

“What makes you think I didn’t...” he paused for effect, then continued in his most seductive voice. “...cum.” 

“Bastard,” she said. “I need you. You have to come to me.” 

“You’re the one that controls it pet. It has nothing to do with me. I come when you call.” 

“Am I the only one?” she asked. 

“You weren’t, but you are now. I like this, but I like watching you play with your clit more. Spread,” he demanded. 

Spreading her legs, she opened herself for him to see and began playing with her clit. 

“Oh what a glorious sight,” he panted. 

“I need to feel your touch,” she said. 

“Finally,” he said. “Move your hand.” 

“What?” she asked. 

“Move your fucking hand,” he said. “I want to put my fingers in your cunt, after watching you for so long, I want to bury my fingers deep inside you, pump them in and out, feel your juices coating me then feel you grip me tight as you come all over my fingers.” 

“Oh my God,” she cried out as her body was suddenly assaulted by an invisible hand, fingers thrusting deep inside, nipple being pinched hard. 

“Yes pet, that’s it. Push against me, grind your pussy against my hand. Mmm, yes, that’s it. Good girl. Come for me, now.” 

Sydney came with three invisible fingers inside her but she came with such a ferocity that she could feel herself waking up. 

“Noooooo,” she screamed, orgasm rocking her body as her eyes opened. “Noooooo, please, no, no.” she sobbed. 

NIGHT 17: 

“Loki. Are you here? I want you.” 

“I’m here,” he said in that low sexy voice. “What do you want?” 

“I want to touch you. I want to feel your cock, touch it, taste it, see it.” 

He groaned, “Mmm, yes so I see. Wet for me already kitten.” He said pushing his fingers in her. “I want your mouth wrapped around my cock, feel your tongue circling the head, flicking across my slit but, you’re not ready yet.” 

“I. Am,” she panted as his fingers slid in and out of her pussy. “Oh God, Loki. I want your cock so bad.” 

“In time. Now, what do you want.” 

“Your mouth on my clit. Your fingers squeezing my nipples,” she whispered. 

Back arching, hips thrusting against his fingers, Sydney cried out as she felt his tongue flick her clit. 

“Unnhhh, ah, ah, oh my God, yes. Please, please don’t stop. More fingers. Please. Please,” she begged. 

“I like it when you beg Sydney. Look how wet your cunt is my dear. You want me so bad, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she almost sobbed. “Please Loki, make me cum.” 

“You like my long fingers inside your wet pussy don’t you love. Do you want more?” 

“Yes,” she almost screamed. “Please. Do anything, just make me cum.” 

“Anything pet?” 

“Yes, anything, just please. Make me cum.” 

Pushing a third finger inside her, he gently flicked her clit with the forefinger of his other hand. “Do you like pain Sydney? Roll over little one. I want you on all fours.” 

Kneeling on all fours, Sydney felt his fingers sliding back inside her, could feel him pressing against her. 

“I want to see you,” she whimpered. “want to touch you.” 

“I know you do, but it’s about more than want. Mmm, how does that feel my pet, 3 fingers sliding in and out of your wet cunt. Do you like it rough my dear? Do you like pain?” 

“I..I..don’t know. I’ve never been hu....Oh, my God, oh, oh, oh,” she panted as he slapped her hard on the ass. 

“That would be a yes,” he growled. “I felt your cunt grip my fingers tight my pet. Shall we go again?” he said as he slapped her hard again. 

Crying out at the new sensation Sydney suddenly found she couldn’t feel Loki’s fingers properly. 

“No. No,Sydney. Stay wit....” 

Sydney woke up her pussy aching with the need of release. Fingering herself with one hand, she was reaching for her vibrator with the other. 

This has to stop she thought. Going through life in a constant state of arousal was not healthy, neither was living to sleep so you could be with your dream lover. 

NIGHT 18: 

“Loki, this has to stop.” 

“You running away from me at the most interesting bits? Yes. I couldn’t agree more. Your subconscious is becoming quite tiresome.” 

“What the hell are you on about?” she asked. “You’re part of my subconscious.” 

“Am I kitten? Is that what you think?” 

“Whatever. This has to stop,” she told him. 

“Why does it my pet,” he said as he buried his tongue deep inside her. 

Panting, she replied, “I need more.” 

“With pleasure,” he murmured as he began to lick her clit and buried two fingers inside her. 

“There we go my pet. Your juices are divine my sweet. Your tight little cunt wrapped around my fingers, feels amazing.” 

Wild with desire, Sydney was almost incapable of speech or thought. 

“N, n, nooooo,” she moaned. “Not that more. This has to stop Loki. I need more.” 

Fingers still inside her, he slowed the pace. “What do you mean pet. You love my fingers buried in you, my tongue circling your clit” 

“I know I do. But I want you. I want to feel you, touch you. No, that’s not it. I need it. I need to feel you, touch you, see you.” 

A green shimmer appeared before her eyes and then, sitting in front of her, was Loki, fingers still buried deep inside her. 

“Hello kitten,” he growled, leaning forward and smashing his lips against hers. “Can you taste yourself?” 

“Oh no,” they cried out together as Sydney started to wake. 

NIGHT 19: 

“Take a fucking sleeping pill,” Loki growled. 

Someone began banging on the door and Sydney could feel herself slipping away from him. 

“No Sydney!” Loki commanded. “You stay here wit...” 

Too late. Sydney was awake and staggering to answer the insistent knocking at the door. 

‘This better be fucking important,’ she mumbled to herself as she reached the door. 

“What?” she yelled, opening the door. 

“Lovely way to op....hang on. Who are you?” the very obviously drunk male standing in her doorway asked. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she demanded. “You wake me up from what was about to be a wonderful dream, and you’ve got the wrong apartment. Fuck off,” she yelled, slamming the door in his face. Awake now and unable to go back to sleep the decision was made; tomorrow, she was off to get sleeping pills. 

NIGHTS 20 and 21: Sleeping pills taken – no dreams. 

NIGHT 22: No sleeping pill 

“Fuck taking the sleeping pills,” Loki told her. “They knock you way out and I can’t get in.”   
“I had a feeling that might have happened,” she said pulling his cock out of her mouth to speak. 

“Don’t talk, just suck,” Loki commanded, pushing his cock back into her mouth as he pinched her nipples, eliciting moans from her. “Mmm, your moans vibrate the length of me kitten,” he said, grasping her head with his hand and thrusting deep into her mouth. “Moan for me, pet.” 

Loki hissed as Sydney moaned with the head of his cock right at the back of her throat. “Oh, that feels so good little one, but I’m going to coat your throat if you don’t stop and it’s far too early for that. Lay back, open your legs, spread yourself for me.” 

Doing as Loki commanded, Sydney lay back on the bed, legs bent at an angle, spread wide, hands holding herself open for him. Loki gripped his cock and started stroking himself, thumb running up and down her slippery wet folds. Inching closer, tucking his legs back he leaned closer and started rubbing his cock over her clit. 

Sydney gasped, hips bucking forward in an attempt to take his cock inside. 

Chuckling, Loki kept fucking her clit, “All in good time pet, all in good time. Just look at your cunt begging to be filled. Watch me fuck your clit Sydney, see how my cock glides over your hot, wet, skin. Here, let me ease some of that ache.” 

Still rubbing his cock over her clit, he ran two fingers along her folds, teasing her entrance until Sydney reached down, grabbed his wrist and pushed on his hand util his fingers slid inside her. Thrusting her hips forward, she held his wrist in place and fucked his hand. 

“Good girl Sydney, that’s it. Take what you want. Mmmm, so wet. Give me your hand,” he said removing his fingers from her and pushing her own fingers in. “Mmm, you taste so good,” he moaned, licking the fingers he’d just taken out of her pussy. “Finger yourself for me kitten. I want to watch you finger fuck yourself while you watch me jerk off. Ah, yes, like that. Make yourself cum kitten. I want you to watch me cum all over you pet, cum all over your stomach. Getting close now.” 

From outside Sydney’s apartment a loud rumble could be heard as lightning split the sky. 

“Fight it Sydney,” Loki demanded. “Fight it and stay with me. I’m cuming. Stay with me. Oh, oh, ahhh, oh, good girl...Sydney, no, stay, noooooo.” 

Sydney woke up to lightning flashing across the sky and a whip crack of thunder signalling the storm was over head. 

“Holy hell those dreams are getting realistic,” she told herself, reaching for her vibrator once again. As her hand brushed her stomach, it came away wet and sticky. Supporting herself on one elbow, she looked down at her semen covered stomach. 

“What the fuck?” she asked the empty room incredulously. “But that. That’s. That’s impossible.” 

Rubbing her fingers together, then touching her tongue she confirmed it was definitely what she thought it was. “But how?” she asked, looking around the empty room again, a vague uneasy feeling she was being watched. 

“Loki?” she asked uncertainly. “Are you?...No. What the hell are you doing Sydney? He’s in your dreams. He’s not real. 

“Oh yeah?” she asked herself looking down at her stomach. “Then how the hell do you explain that?” 

“He can’t be real. He only ever comes in my dreams,” she told herself. 

“Poor choice of words Syd,” she quipped still talking to herself. “He might only come in your dreams but it would appear her really did...cum...in your dreams.” 

“It would appear my subconscious has got some serious explaining to do,” she told herself. 

NIGHT 23: 

“About time you showed up kitten. I’ve been waiting.” 

“How did you do it? It’s not possible, you’re a dream. You’re something my subconscious has made up. I’ve been waking up horny nearly every day for the past 3 weeks. I’m always thinking of sex, I can’t wait to go to sleep because I know I’ll see you and somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind I know it’s not healthy, but I’ll deal with that later. I don’t understand, what’s going on. How did you...how did I...how is it possible that I woke up covered in cum?” 

“Do you really think I’m something your subconscious mind has made up?” he asked her. 

“You have to be,” she answered. “There’s no other logical explanation.” 

“What if I told you I never leave? What if I told you I’ve been with you, watching you for months?” 

“I’d say I’m deranged and have some serious doubts about my sanity,” she answered. 

“Kitten, you started calling out to me months ago. I’ve been visiting you, listening in on your dreams, your thoughts screaming out to me. I know your desires, the things you want me to do to you but won’t admit because you’re afraid I’ll judge you. I’m not judging pet. I’d be more than happy to fulfill every one of those desires if you let me.” 

“How? You’re a dream.” 

“Am I?” 

“You have to be. My subconscious....” she stopped, eyes wide as a thought occurred to her. 

“Ah, there we have it. The light bulb moment, I believe you mortals call it. As you were saying pet, your subconscious what?” 

“Is it possible?” she whispered, talking to herself. “My subconscious wouldn’t allow me to just let you in so, I’ve had to endure all the dreams and sexual frustrations to accept that you’re real? I couldn’t feel you, but then I accepted you were here and I felt your touch. I couldn’t see you, but accepted your presence and you appeared,” she mused. Making a decision she turned to him, “Loki, I need to wake up.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Surer than I’ve ever been about anything. I need to prove to myself that I’m not crazy. If this doesn’t work...well, I guess I’ll go find a good counsellor.” 

“You can do it, pet. I believe in you.” 

“Loki?” 

“Yes kitten?” 

“I need you. I need you not just in my dreams but, when I’m awake.” 

Sydney willed herself to wake up. Laying on her back facing up towards the ceiling, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the other side of the bed. Nothing. Tears formed in her eyes. “Fuck!” she said to the room, “I’m insane. Certifiably, lockupable, insane.” 

“Crazy yes, insane no,” he said. 

Spinning her head around, there was Loki leaning against the wall, grinning at her. Bounding off the bed, she launched herself at him, wrapping her naked body around him. “This time I get to fuck you properly, no interruptions,” he said bending down nipping her collarbone with his teeth, fingers already burrowing their way into her pussy, cock brushing her ass. 

“You belong to me now pet. Mine and mine alone. Now and forever. No escape.” 


	6. Dark Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains self mutilation, light bdsm, possible rape, choking. 18+ only. May contain triggers for some people.

She wasn’t going to be happy, but I couldn’t help it. Too much going on and I couldn't fight it. So much emotion in the last month. She wouldn't commit, refused my proposal flat. No compromise, no explanation, no nothing. She seemed so withdrawn, distant somehow. I wanted to reach out but didn’t know how, couldn’t get out of my own head enough to help her. She hurt me, really hurt me. Part of me really wanted to punish her, hurt her the way she’d hurt me. I couldn’t do it. She didn’t seem herself at the moment anyway. She’d gone through the motions but something was just off kilter, like she watched me through someone else’s eyes, so much happening. I think the final straw was the sex. She wanted it but didn’t know, or couldn’t get, what she wanted. We both know what she really wanted, but she wasn’t going to say it for fear of upsetting me. I knew what she wanted the minute she screamed in frustration. He’d been hovering for a while and she'd been alternating between being super aggressive or completely withdrawn, there was no in between and he loved the chaos. I let my guard down. Things hadn’t been going too smoothly, something had to give. I knew she wasn’t going to be happy and I tried to keep him in check but he was there.

Arriving home, I took a deep breath before going into the house. I needed to keep him in check at least for a little while. I wasn’t sure I could stop him from coming out though. Wasn’t sure which side of her I was going to be greeted with either. If she’s super aggressive, we’re in trouble because he wants her to be submissive, to give in to him. If she’s withdrawn and distant, he’s going to taunt her, try to bring her back, make her react. Either way, we’re fucked.

Having opened the door, I immediately knew something wasn’t right. The house seemed to be holding its breath. No music or tv, the house in darkness. I was reasonably sure she was home. She’s always let me know when she’s going out. Even when she’s not quite herself, she always lets me know. 

Maybe she was asleep. I knew she wasn’t sleeping well, only getting a couple of hours at best each night. I’d woken up at 2am one morning and reached for her. Not feeling her there, I’d gone to look for her and found her outside,  naked, painting a damn canvas, oblivious to the fact that it was cold. Looking at what she’d painted had left me feeling a bit apprehensive. It was clear who it was but it looked like he’d been maimed somehow. It was quite abstract but the message was clear. She wasn’t happy with him and yet here we were, I’d brought him home with me.

Not finding her in the bedroom as I’d expected, I checked our bathroom. Not there. Wondering where could she be, I went to the study, checked the spare room, library, basically searched the house.  Surely she wouldn’t be outside in the shed. No, the key was still hanging where it always hung. I checked outside anyway. I was starting to worry now.

I found her sitting in the dark on the floor in the family bathroom.

“What are you doing in here? Why are you sitting in the dark?” I asked. I heard the intake of breath, but wasn’t prepared for what came next.

“Get out,” she yelled.

Alarm bells when off inside my head. It was her but it wasn’t her. That voice, it wasn’t her voice. 

“What have you done?” I asked.

“GET OUT,” she screamed at me. “Just get out. I don’t want you.”

“What have you done?” I asked in a much firmer voice this time. 

“Leave me. Please,” she pleaded.

“I can’t do that,” I said gently, not wanting to make things any worse. “I’m going to turn the light on now ok. I need to see what you’ve done.”

“I don’t want you,” she told me. “I want him.”

“It’s ok. I’m just going to check and see what you’ve done. Then if you’re ok, I’ll wait outside until you’re feeling a bit better ok?” I said in a calm but firm tone. I could smell it. Blood.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. I don’t want  _ you _ . Please just go. I need  _ him _ , not you,” she sobbed. “Please. I need him.”

“He’ll come ok, but you need to let me check what you’ve done first and you need to let me do it quickly” I said. I needed her to agree to let me check what she’d done because I could feel him coming, excited at what he knew he was going to find. They’d only met once before and they weren’t good for each other. Things quickly descend into chaos and madness, one encouraging the other to go further bringing out the darkest parts of each other.

I’m aware of how mentally unstable all of this sounds but, I  _ have _ told you she was ‘a little bit broken’ to use her term and I don’t hide the fact that my work has an effect on me, and to be honest, unless you’ve been there you couldn’t possibly understand how liberating it can be. We truly are kindred spirits.

Flicking the switch, we both blinked at the sudden bright light. She was sitting naked on the floor, blood dripping from the tops of her legs. God help me, I swear I wanted to help her, but I could feel him coming and coming quickly. I didn’t have much time. She was calling and he was responding.

“Give it to me,” I said holding my hand out, hoping she handed it over instead of using it on me. “Now, quickly, give it to me.”

She looked at the blade, looked at her leg, smiled, then looked at me. “It turns him on doesn’t it?”

“Not the blood, no,” I answered.

“Yes, it does,” she’d said, then waved her hand around her head and pointed to her eyes. “ So does this. The chaos. The darkness.”

I wish I could describe her eyes for you but you have to see them to really get it. I suppose you’d say her eyes are normally blue, but they change. Sometimes they look green, sometimes blue, sometimes they even look grey, but no matter what  colour they appear, they’re warm and when she smiles, she smiles with her eyes. Such expressive eyes, whatever she’s feeling, you can see it in them. At the moment, it hurt to look at them. Chaos is the only word to describe them, it’s not even confusion, it’s just complete and utter chaos. And he loved it.

Grabbing a towel, I wiped the blood as she watched on, blade still held in her hand. 

Looking up at my face as I’d wiped her leg, she’d licked her lips. “Not yet,” I’d said. “Please, just let me see to this. I can't hold him much longer. If it’s any consolation he wants you as much as you want him.”

Even though the blood was still oozing, I could see the cuts weren’t too bad and probably wouldn’t scar, depending on how long she was like this. If she stayed like this for a few days, she’d wait until a scab started forming then scratch at it until she made it bleed again then she’d sit and watch the droplets bead and roll. If she snapped out of it, she wouldn’t touch them, wouldn’t even acknowledge that they were there. 

There was no point in bandaging them at the moment, she’d only rip them off. Sitting with the towel on her leg, applying pressure was the best I could do. She looked at my hand pressing on her leg, then ran her thumb and forefinger along the length of my middle finger from the base to the end and back down again leaving no mistake what the action represented.

Eyes flicked to mine, down to my groin then back up, she’d repeated the action, smirk playing around her lips. She’d seen the outline of my cock growing. Swallowing hard, I’d tried to break eye contact but she held my gaze as she put her finger in her mouth, circled her tongue around the tip of it then sucked it hard. I’d groaned at what she meant by that, she smiled around her finger. She knew she’d won. Taking her finger out of her mouth, she flicked her tongue over the top, held it up as she moved her leg then plunged the finger deep inside her cunt, eyes never leaving mine.

Throwing the towel to the side, I’d reached out and grabbed her hair pulling her towards me.

“Hello darkness my old friend,” she’d whispered as I pushed one of my fingers in her cunt and we both fingered her.

“Hello my little dark Angel. Long time no see,” I’d growled against her lips just before she bit me.

Shuddering at the deliciousness of her teeth on my lips, my cock came to life, straining against my trousers painfully. 

“Unzip me,” I’d said, “I need room, it hurts.”

“Let it hurt,” she’d replied. “Just think how good it will feel when I finally let you free, when I take you in my hand and squeeze as I pump my hand up and down, then run my tongue across the head, licking the slit and tasting you.” 

As she was saying  this, I could feel her getting wetter and wetter, turning herself on more and more. Taking her finger out, she pulled mine out as well. Sucking the  finger I'd just had inside her, she smiled as she tasted herself. “I can’t wait to taste you,” she’d said. “Feel your cock sliding along my tongue as you get deeper and deeper, feel you hit the back of my throat as you fuck my mouth.” Leaning forward she’d licked my lip, waiting for me to open my mouth. As soon as I’d parted my lips, her tongue was seeking mine. Giving her what she wanted, I groaned as she sucked my tongue deep into her mouth, hand rubbing my painfully constricted cock through my trousers. 

Pulling away, she looked at her leg and the blade in her hand, then looked up at me. I knew what she was going to do and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should have been doing something to stop her but _ he _ was fascinated by her. She took the blade and ran it across the inside of her thigh, it was only light, no pressure, just enough to make the blood bead along the cut. Her nipples went rock hard as the blade bit into her skin and she whimpered. 

“Finger me,” she’d said. 

Watching her lower the blade to her skin, I waited until I saw the first drop of blood then pushed two fingers deep inside and pumped twice. She came hard and I admit, my cock throbbed painfully, so turned on by watching her get off on the pain. I wanted to hurt her simply so I could make her cum.

Taking the blade from her and throwing it in the bathtub, I pushed her back and went to take my shirt off but she’s lightning fast and was on my before I even had it over my head. Tongue circling my nipples, hand still massaging my cock, I pushed her off again. I stood. “Get up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she said glaring up at me. 

Reaching down and fisting a handful of hair, I dragged her across the floor to rest at my feet.

“I said, get up.”

Slowly rising to her feet, smile on her face, she looked at me, pressing her  blood-soaked legs against me. “Harder.”

Yanking her head back, she moaned as I pulled her close and squeezed her nipple hard. “Oh, yes. Make it hurt.”

“Bedroom,” I said, walking out of the bathroom leaving the bloodied towel on the floor. 

Getting out the doorway she turned and pushed me hard on the chest, gauging the reaction to see how far she could push it. When she was like this it was all about pushing boundaries. How far could she go before she really did some damage either to herself or me. The trouble is, I wasn’t myself either. Clearly, she’d stopped her medication, God knows when. Looking back, I probably knew but was so wrapped up in my own world of pain because of her rejection, that I just didn’t care.

Darkness and chaos; that was us. She wanted me to hurt her and I was only too willing to do it. I wanted to punish her anyway I possibly could.

…

We nearly killed her that night. Literally. Scared me to think I could have lost her because I was so wrapped in my own feelings that I hadn’t stopped to consider where her head was at. I was feeling sorry for myself and should have snapped out of it. She can’t snap out of it, not without medication. I knew pretty early on that she had a mental illness, she didn’t broadcast it, but she didn’t hide it either. She wanted me to know in case I felt I couldn’t cope. She gave me a rundown on how things often went down but also said she was totally unpredictable when she ‘wigged out’ as she terms it. The pain side of it is only part of it, there’s a whole set of  behaviours that comes along as well. She truly ‘becomes’ this other person. When medicated, she was fairly well balanced.

I half dragged, half walked her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed then reached over to the bedside table and opened the bottom draw revealing our toy chest. Sitting on the bed watching me with her fingers deep in her cunt, she licked her lips, eyes lighting up with excitement but still that chaos was evident. He didn’t care, he wanted it chaotic, he didn’t want to think he just wanted to fuck her  every way possible, make her hurt, make her cum, get dirty.

I pulled out the tweezer clamps to start with but discarded them quickly in  favour of the clover clamps because the pressure was more intense and I could make them squeeze harder by pulling the chain that joined them. Pushing her back on the bed, I attached the clamps first to one nipple then the next and gave a tug on the chain causing her to gasp as they bit into her skin. It was then I noticed all the other fine cuts she’d delivered to her body. None were deep but there were many.

“Oh God, so good, so good,” she moaned. “Want your cock now, come here, let me undress you,”

Standing beside the bed, I watched her fingers work the buttons on my button fly, cock so hard the head was just visible over the band. She bent down and swiped her tongue across me as her hand pushed my jeans to the side, exposing my shaft. 

“Take ‘ em off,” she said as she lay back, playing with her clit, watching me pull my jeans off. Stripping off I got on the bed and sat between her legs, tugging on the nipple chain and watching the expression on her face go from pleasure to pain then back to pleasure. I took my cock in my hands and started stroking myself up and down as I pushed her hand away from her pussy and took over rubbing her clit. Watching her squirm under my touch, I wanted to do so many things to her, I wanted to give her everything she wanted and more, no matter how perverted it may seem to some. Had she wanted to slice both of us while I fucked her that  night, I wouldn’t have had a problem with it, she’d really got under my skin and nothing was too much of an ask. 

Rubbing my cock along her wet pussy, I slapped the head down hard on her clit, loving the little hiss that escaped her mouth. “Like it huh?” I asked as I fucked her clit, pushing my thumb inside her. Slap went my cock again. Her moans spurring me on. Two fingers pumping inside her as I stroked my cock against her clit. Taking my fingers out, I reached up and pulled on the nipple chain as I slapped her again, loving the moans coming from her mouth. Pushing my thumb and forefinger down hard beside her clit, I squeezed as her back arched off the bed.

“Harder, please harder,” she panted, squirming under my fingers. “do it harder.”

“Sit tight,” I said, reaching over to the drawer and searching until I found the clit clamp. I thought she was going to cum then and there. 

“Put it  on,”she said. “Quickly, I  wanna cum.” 

I went down on her, licking and sucking her, fingers deep inside her cunt until she was just about begging for release then I stopped everything and put the clamp on her clit amid her cursing the day I was born for leaving her wanting more. Having attached the clit clamp, she finally shut up about me being a fucking asshole for teasing her. Sitting on my legs on the bed, I pulled her down and put her legs either side of me so her ass was resting at my knees then I lifted her up a little and teased her with the head of my cock just inside her. 

She was panting and screaming my name calling me all the cunts she could think of because she didn’t have my cock inside her. The cuts had stopped bleeding but a combination of sweat and friction started them bleeding again and she must have felt the blood drip because she looked down and saw the beads rolling down her legs, blood covering my hands, maniacal look in her eyes. 

“Fuck me, hard. Get the strap on, I want you in my cunt and my ass,” she said.

Getting the strap on out of the drawer I decided to get the choker as well and thought the lube might come in handy as well. Thinking about what else I wanted to do I got the tweezer nipple clamps and extra strap on, she liked using it on me and I had intentions of us using and abusing each other long into the night. 

“You can wait,” I told her. “Here, put these on me,” I said handing her the tweezer clamps. 

Sitting in front of me, she leaned forward,  tongueing my nipples and getting them all wet and slippery before putting the clamps on me, laughing as my cock twitched between us. 

“Oh, poor baby,” she crooned, stroking it, “are you feeling left out? Oh, let me take care of you.” 

Shuffling her ass backwards, she bent down and took me straight into her mouth, tongue sliding up and down my length. Not giving her much of a chance to be  ready, I grabbed a handful of hair  just near the roots, held her head in place and bucked hard against her mouth, pumping my hips hard and fast. I could feel her tongue and throat working hard to accommodate my size and her breathing raggedly through her nose. She wouldn’t tell me to stop though, she’d have choked before admitting defeat. Fucking her mouth hard, I knew if I didn’t back off, I was going to cum and I had too much more I wanted to do to cum just yet. If I was  cuming anytime soon it was with her hand wrapped around my cock and her fucking me behind wearing the strap on.

Guessing that I was about to cum, she eased up and allowed me to pull back making sure I watched her circle the head of my cock then dip her tongue into my slit. “You look good with my cock in your mouth,” I said, pulling her hair.

“I know,” she said giving my slit one last lick.

Realising she’d had the clamps on for quite some time, I loosened them off while I kissed her, something she doesn’t like when she’s like this. She doesn’t like  intimacy, she just wants the sex. Knowing it was going to cause a struggle, I held her tight while I slid my tongue into her mouth but she started squirming against me. 

“The fuck  are you doing?” she hissed against my mouth.

“You need to loosen the clamps you silly bitch, you’ll end up doing some real damage,” I told her.

“Get the fuck off me,” she said pushing me away from her mouth. 

“Put your hand on my cock, get behind me and do it,” I said, moving myself in front of her. She pushed her pussy against my ass as I bent forward, her hand coming around and fisting my cock. 

“You want it in the ass?” she panted against my back. “Let me do you, while I jerk you off.”

Watching her attach the strap on to herself, I handed her the lube and braced myself on my hands and knees as she started stroking my cock firmly with one hand, the other rubbing the  lubed-up dildo against my ass. She pushed forward gently, waiting for me to give her the go ahead. Nodding that I was ready, she pushed forward again slowly, hand pumping up and down on my cock. 

“You ready? I want to fuck your ass so hard; I want to feel your cock twitch and know that your  gonna shoot your load so hard. Then I want to suck you back to life and have your cock buried balls deep in my cunt with a dildo in my ass.” 

Pushing hard she slid the dildo into my ass, pulling back and pushing forward again. Oh, it felt fucking amazing especially with her hand jerking my cock so hard and fast. I knew I was going to cum pretty quick and she knew it too. 

“Where do you  wanna shoot babe,” she panted as she thrust against my ass. “I can feel your about to blow, quick where?” 

“I want to shoot on your cunt, I want to see it drip down your pussy lips,” I said panting with each thrust of the dildo in my ass.

“Now,” I yelled at her. Move now,” I took over stroking my cock while she quickly disposed of the dildo and lay on her back legs spread wide reaching up and taking the nipple clamps off me just as I started to cum, shooting ribbons of semen down her pussy lips. Rubbing the tip of my cock over her lips I spread the wads of cum all over her as she smiled, put her fingers down there scooped some up and licked it.

“That was so hot,” she said, tongue teasing her finger tip. One hand still stroking my cock, milking every last drop I pushed two fingers of my other hand deep inside her loving the  squelch sound caused by  my cum against her skin. 

I grabbed the clamps and put them back on her nipples giving them a good hard tug to make sure they bit into her skin, then reattached the clit clamp, but not before giving it a hard flick with my finger. 

Grabbing the choker collar, I slipped it around her neck and left it loose. There were no holes so it just slid up and down so you could pull it as tight or leave it as loose as you wanted. She liked it pretty tight, said it gets her off when she almost blacks out, gives her really intense orgasms. Who am I to argue with her having just had a pretty intense one myself. 

She looked so fucking hot lying there with the clamps and choker on, one tug on that collar and I could have her gasping for breath, her life quite literally in my hands. That was enough for my cock to twitch back to life. 

I put the belt on ready for when I’d need to use it with the  dildo she wanted me to use. I gave the nipple chain another tug just to watch the expression on her face change, loving that sudden gasp as the clamps bit into her skin. It meant I wasn’t sucking on them but she was getting off on the pain and it was all about making it good for her. 

“Do you want my cock in your cunt or your ass?” I asked.

“Cock in cunt, dildo in ass,” she panted as I pushed three fingers deep inside her and curled them up. 

“How hard do you want it my dark angel?” I asked.

“I want you to hurt me, I want you to fuck me hard, fast and hurt me. I want you to hit me and pull the choker. I want to cum and I want to cum hard,” she said.

“On your knees,” I said getting behind her. She got on all fours, shaking with anticipation, cunt literally dripping she was so fucking horny and ready. Lubing the dildo, I attached it to the belt and ran my hand between her legs, playing with her pussy, while I lined the dildo up against her ass. My cock was so hard that the head was purple, vein bulging. 

I wish I could describe what was going through my head. I wanted to beat her to within an inch of her life, fuck her ass and her cunt, choke her, pull her hair, bite and own her. I wanted to possess her, do things to her that no person should want to do to another, but I wanted to do it. I wanted to hurt her because I knew it would please her. Just writing these words makes me  realise what sick fucks we both were, still are I suppose, just more controlled now.

I pushed the dildo into her ass, and lined my cock up with her cunt. 

“Not slow, fuck me hard, now. Make it hurt,” she said.

I thrust forward hard, burying both my cock and the dildo deep inside her. She screamed with the pain and that spurred me on to go harder. I slapped her hard on the ass and thighs, opening up the cuts again, as I plunged forward again and again. 

She screamed time and again, “yes, oh fuck yes, hard, hurt me,” yelling my name and his name. She was so lost in the moment I think she’d forgotten who she was with. Knowing she was getting close I reached down and released the clamps and grabbed the choker pulling hard. I could feel the muscles in her cunt contract with each thrust of dildo and cock and every pull on the choker. I knew she was getting close and she begged me to pull harder on the choker but I didn’t want to. A small voice of reason in the back of my mind had broken through and was hesitant to let her talk me into going any harder or further than we were already. She was determined though and as I thrust forward; she pushed her body forward causing the belt to snap tight on her neck. I felt the orgasm rip through as she continually strained against the collar pulling it tight around her neck as she collapsed on the bed. Her collapsing meant that my cock was hanging midair with nowhere to go and I was getting close to  cuming again too. Attempting to pull her ass up, she just flopped on the bed where she landed. I was so fucking hard and so hot to cum that I dragged her back, threw the dildo, hauled her unconscious ass up, plunged my cock in her ass and fucked her, still slapping her, until I was ready to cum then I pulled out and shot my load all over her back. Was  it rape? Who the fuck knows but as far as my deranged  mind was concerned, this bitch left me hanging and I was finishing one way or another. Having milked myself dry on her back, it suddenly hit me that she wasn’t moving. I wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. The choker was still wrapped around her throat and she was like a rag doll. I turned her over and loosened the choker, horrified at the marks around her throat. 

Fuck! What do I do? Putting my fingers on the side of the neck, I checked for a pulse. Thank God I found one. I sat there rocking back and forward on my heels cursing myself for getting so caught up in the moment. Reality was knocking and knocking hard. Looking around the bed, I was actually embarrassed by what I saw. Removing the nipple clamps I massaged her breasts trying to get the circulation going again. She was breathing, she had a pulse. Gathering up all the clamps, straps, dildos and belt I threw them all on the floor and scooted over gathering her up in my arms and sat there cradling and rocking her praying to every God I knew of to let her be ok, covering her bleeding legs with the sheet. I don’t know how long I sat like that for, but I eventually felt her move and looked down into clear blue/green eyes that looked terrified.

She tried to speak but nothing more than a croak came out and she swallowed hard. I’ve never forgotten that look of fear in her eyes, it almost broke me. She almost broke me that day. I nearly lost her. The Dark Angel nearly took her and I allowed chaos to assist. Looking up into my eyes, she burst into tears, great wracking sobs that tore through her body. I held her and cried with her.

“She  came didn’t she?” she managed to croak. “She came back.”

“She did, but honey, you have to take your meds. If you don’t take your meds she’s going to come back again. She nearly killed you this time, nearly took you away from me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Mercifully she doesn’t remember a great deal, only that ‘she’ came and that there was lot of healing that needed to be done, physical and psychological. I took a day off the next day and we spent the day attending to her cuts, bruises and throwing nearly all the ‘toys’ away. It hurt to look at her, to know what we’d done. How close I’d come to losing her. Yes, she is damaged, very damaged but I helped her, I played a part in the sick games. I know I've attempted to tell you before what she means to me but in all honesty, there aren’t words. It’s more than love, it’s more than obsession, it’s not healthy, but it is what it is. We both underwent intensive counselling for months, individually and as a couple. She takes her medication every day, absolutely terrified ‘she’ the Dark Angel might come back one day. She scares the hell out of me too because she has no boundaries, she is truly one sick fuck; a  very psychologically damaged personality. She tried to take my little one away from me. I’ll do whatever I have to, to protect her from anyone and anything, even herself.


	7. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One coffee shop, two people, no interaction, plenty of attraction. Will Tom talk? Will Jaimie acknowledge him?

Maybe this morning was the morning, he thought to himself. Maybe she’d acknowledge his existence this morning. God knows he’d done everything in his power to get her to notice him but she always looked right through him as if he wasn’t there. There she is. Damn, I can’t get in line behind her someone beat me to the spot. Carrying her own cup, she approached the counter to place her order, which Tom knew off by heart; Medium long black with a shot of almond milk, no sugar. Waiting to the side for her order, she kept to herself, not looking around, not talking to anyone. Having placed his order Tom went to stand near her as her order was called. Getting her coffee, she walked straight by him, no acknowledgement again. Surely, she must be aware of him. They’d been in the same place at the same time for the last 22 days. He knew because he waited to get his coffee at the same time he knew she’d be there. Maybe day 23 would be the lucky one. 

Noticing he wasn’t here this morning; Jaimie felt a little disappointed but ordered her coffee and stood quietly like she did every other morning. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t approach her, she knew he watched her, knew his eyes followed her every movement, knew that he could recite her coffee order word for word, she’d seen him do it when she watched him in the mirror above the coffee machines. 22 days she’d seen him, today would have been 23. Maybe he’d approach her on day 24. Getting her coffee, she turned to leave but fumbled her phone as she reached the door and was looking down trying to regain her hold on it when the door burst open. Barreling through the door trying to escape a crazed fan, Tom was unaware Jaimie had been about to leave and was standing behind the door he’d just shoved open. 

“Bloody hell!” Jaimie exclaimed as the coffee she’d just bought ended up all over her white shirt and dripping down over her skirt, down her legs and into her shoes. 

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry. Here, let me help,” he said, trying to take the coffee from her and reaching for serviettes that were on the table beside him. 

“Do you mind?” Jaime said. “Just leave it. You’re only going to make it worse.” then muttering under her breath, ‘Christ’s sake, thank God he’s not here to see me looking such a mess, fuck, fuck, fuck.’ 

Grabbing a handful of serviettes, Tom started to dab at the coffee on her shirt and it was then they both looked up, their eyes locking on each other. 

‘Oh shit,’ Tom thought, then stuttered, “I..sor, I di, um, here le...I didn...oh fuck it.” 

Jaimie, absolutely mortified at the state of herself, stood rooted to the spot as Tom, serviette in hand, was dabbing at the coffee stain on her breast. 

Suddenly realising what he was doing, he turned scarlet, “Oh God, I’m so sorry. It seems I’m just a monumental fuck up this morning. This isn’t how I’d imagined it going,” he said, then held his hand out. “our first time talking, this isn’t the way I imagined it. I’m Tom, by the way.” 

Dragging her eyes away from his to look down at the proffered hand, Jaimie placed her hand in his, both of them gasping as their hands touched. 

“I’m Jaimie,” she said. 

“I know this is very forward of me but, I’m staying in the hotel. Come up to my room and I can organise to have your clothes laundered for you. It’ll only take an hour or so. I’ll organise a robe for you and I can make myself scarce while you wait,“ he said. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Jaimie asked not wanting to have to walk around with a coffee stained blouse. 

“Not at all, it’s the least I can do. I do apologise. Not often I get chased down the street but every so often a deranged fan will come after me and unfortunately, this was one of those times. On the plus side, you finally acknowledged me,” he grinned cheekily. 

“You only had to say hi. You’ve been checking me out for 23 days now, why didn’t you just talk to me?” she asked. 

So, she’s aware I’ve been checking her out, Tom thought to himself. That means she’s not as impervious to me as I thought. “I didn’t think you even knew I was alive. You just stared straight through me.” 

“It’s a little disconcerting when you get stared at like that day after day without an exchange of words,” she said, pulling the blouse away from her breast realising how see through the shirt and lacy bra underneath had become from being wet. 

Tom, noticing what had happened, blushed again and said, “Right, um, if you want to follow me, I’ll take you up and organise everything then I’ll come back down and get you another coffee, unless you want to wait for a couple of mi...no, never mind, you don’t want to wait.” 

The barista, having seen what had happened had actually made coffee to replace the one Jaimie wore and, because Tom ordered the same thing every day, had already made his as well. He called out and held the two coffees up. Tom walked over to the serving counter, thanked him very much then paid for the coffees before rejoining Jaimie. 

“Lead on,” Jaimie said, following Tom out the door. The coffee shop was attached to the hotel so it was a quick walk and they were in the elevator going up to Tom’s room. 

“I’m so terribly sorry about all of this,” Tom said. “I hope I’m not causing you to be late for work or anything.” 

Arriving at Tom’s room, he unlocked the door and ushered Jaimie in. Placing both coffees on the table, he turned to her and said, “Bathroom’s this way. I’ll wait for you clothes then leave you to it if you like.” 

Jaimie looked around as she followed him and was impressed by his ‘room’, which really was like a one bedroom apartment – a very fancy one bedroom apartment. 

“There’s towels just in there,” he said indicating a cupboard. “Unfortunately I only have the one robe but I can call downstairs and see if I can organise another if you’d like?” 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind if you don’t, and I don’t expect you to leave,” Jaimie said. 

Trying hard not to picture what was happening in the bathroom, Tom failed miserably and had visions of a naked Jaimie standing under the spray of the shower. He imagined the water caressing her skin, dripping from her breasts, down over her stomach to drip from her most private parts. He imagined her nipples puckering as the water touched her skin, her hands running over her body as she sluiced the water over herself, imagined her cupping her pussy as she washed between her legs. ‘Stop it,’ he told himself, rubbing his erection through the material of his trousers willing it to go down before she came out of the shower. 

Standing in the bathroom, Jaimie shook her head. Here she was about to get naked in a stranger’s bathroom – ok, so she knew who he was but still, he’s a stranger – and really, there was nothing stopping him from walking in on her. She wondered if he found it as weird as she did. Did he think it odd having a naked stranger in his bathroom? Not wanting to take up too much time Jaimie undressed, had a quick shower then gathered her clothes and walked back to the living room. 

Hearing her come back into the room, Tom looked up and was suddenly dry mouthed. The robe was miles too big for her and she was having trouble getting it tight enough as it would have easily wrapped around her tiny frame twice, not to mention the way it plunged and gaped on her chest. She couldn’t have been much more than 5’2” he thought and he was sure he could easily encircle her waist with his hands. Take that into account and the fact the robe was perfect for him, there was always going to be a problem keeping everything covered. 

“I’ll just call down and have them send someone up to take care of your clothes,” he said reaching for the phone. 

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door and her clothes were taken to be laundered. 

Jaimie was adjusting the robe when he rejoined her in the living room. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I can organise to have another sent up if you want.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just apologise in advance if I happen to flash you,” she laughed, doing exactly that as she reached for her coffee, the robe gaping and giving Tom an eyeful of beautiful creamy skin, the dusty pink areola and nipple brushing the soft material of the robe as her arm moved. 

Swallowing hard, Tom looked up as Jaimie looked down realising what had happened. 

“Sorry,” he said blushing. “Terribly ungentlemanly of me.” 

“Clearly you like what you saw,” Jaimie said looking over to Tom who was trying hard to hide the obvious bulge in his trousers. 

“I’ve liked what I’ve seen for the last 23 days,” he said, turning to her. “Very much like what I see.” 

“Then maybe you should do something about it,” Jaimie suggested. 

“What do you suggest I do?” he asked, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her towards him. 

“I think you seem to be on the right track,” she said allowing him to pull her closer. 

Pulling her closer Tom was questioning the sanity of what he was about to do. ‘Are you seriously going there?’ he asked himself. Acutely aware of the raging hard on he was currently doing his best to hide, he was guessing that would be ‘yes. Yes, he was going there.’ She was gorgeous and had caught his eye over three weeks ago, damn straight he was going there if she was willing, and she seemed pretty willing at the moment. 

Big blue eyes looking at him as he pulled her closer, Tom stopped and glanced down at her luscious full lips imagining what they were going to feel like under his. Soft, he thought; soft and smooth, like silk. 

“You going to sit looking at my mouth all day or are you going to kiss me?” she asked. “I’d really like you to pick option 2.” 

Leaning in further, Tom touched his lips to hers. ‘Yes,’ he thought to himself, ‘I was right, silky, smooth, soft.’ 

She waited for his lips to touch hers, then returned his kiss with fervour. One hand cupping her cheek, the other holding the back of her head, he deepened the kiss seeking her tongue with his. Their tongues danced an intimate dance, lips moving in unison as her hands came to rest on his chest. He reached down and slid his hand inside the robe, cupping her breast and gently massaging the soft flesh as he rolled the hard nub of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Jaimie moved one hand down to rest in his crotch where she started to rub his dick through the material of his trousers. 

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” he asked. “I don’t mind staying here but I just think the we’d be more comfortable in the bedroom.” 

“Bedroom sounds good,” Jaimie said as she put her head down and gently bit down on his erection through his trousers causing Tom to groan and thrust his hips up. 

“If you keep doing that, I can’t guarantee we’ll make the bedroom,” he said. 

Sitting up, she kissed him lightly on the lips. “Lead the way then.” 

Taking her hand, Tom lead the way into the bedroom where he stood her beside the bed, his 6’2” frame towering over her. Looking down at her, he grinned a cheeky grin. 

“I know exactly what you’re thinking,” she said to him. 

“Do you now,” he asked, pulling her in close. “And what would that be?” 

“That when I’m on my knees I’d be the perfect height to give you head,” she answered. 

He chuckled, “I’ll admit, the thought did cross my mind.” 

“Let’s find out then, shall we?” she said as she undid the button and zipper on his trousers then kneeled down in front of him. 

Reaching behind him, she pushed at the waistband of his pants, sliding them over his ass then down his muscular thighs. Once passed his thighs they pooled at his feet where he stepped out of them. 

“So, it’s true,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed his erection. “You do like to free ball. Can’t say I blame you. You’re rather impressive in size. Can’t wait to feel you inside me.” 

Gripping his cock at the base she slowly stroked him, the skin of his cock soft against her touch. She kissed the length of him while her hand moved slowly up and down, other hand cupping his balls, gently rolling them then lightly squeezing. Tom moaned as she took the tip of his cock between her lips and flicked her tongue across the slippery head before taking him further into her mouth, tongue working its way up and down. He wasn’t expecting such a tiny little thing to be able to accommodate too much of him because, and he wasn’t bragging, he was hung like a fucking donkey but she surprised him and took nearly all of him. 

Not wanting to push his luck given she had nearly all of him in her mouth, he remained still and let her take what she able to, but it wasn’t long before she placed her hands on his hips and started moving him back and forward so he was pumping in and out of her mouth. Fisting his hand in her hair, he threw his head back and thrust his hips forward. She moaned as he started fucking her mouth, grabbing his ass and pulling him forward harder. Looking down, he could see she was taking all of him down, saliva making him shine and he felt his cock twitch as he watched himself disappear between those lusciously fuckable lips. 

“That feels amazing but I need you to stop or I'm going to cum in your mouth.” Groaning with regret when he felt himself leave the warm confines of her mouth. She nipped and sucked her way up to his chest, where she planted little kisses then circled his nipples with her tongue before drawing one into her mouth where she held it lightly between her teeth, teasing the hard nub with her tongue. 

Tom undid the tie on the robe and pushed it off her shoulders then lifted her effortlessly and stood her on the bed and smiled as he said, “My turn.” 

Laughing she shook her head, “Not going to work, you’re too tall now and you’ll be too short on your knees.” 

“Well, damn,” Tom said, but could see she was right. Scooping her up and laying her on the bed, he stood and admired her body before climbing onto the end of the bed positioning himself between well-toned thighs. Lifting her leg, he kissed the inside of her knee and slowly worked his way up, kissing, sucking and nipping the inside of her thigh which started Jaimie laughing. 

“Ticklish,” she said with a giggle. 

Tom, devlish grin on his face, sucked her inner thigh while stroking the skin with his fingers, causing Jaimie to thrash about trying to pull her leg away, laughing loudly. Wondering how fast he could get her to go from the giggling to moaning, he ran a finger across her folds, opening her slightly then pushed his tongue against her and slid it up and down the slick skin. Jaimie went from a giggling thrashing mess to a moaning thrusting one in about .3 of a second. Her hand buried in his curls as his tongue circled her clit, flicking across the sensitive nub before running his tongue down to tease her entrance. Whimpering, Jaimie pushed her hips up against him trying to push him inside her but he kept toying with her, barely putting the tip of his tongue inside her. 

“Quit teasing,” she panted. “Please, give me your fingers at least.” 

Pushing his finger deep inside her, Tom smiled as Jaimie arched her back then thrust her hips forward trying to rub her clit against the heel of his palm that was resting near her mound. 

“You like that?” he questioned as he curled his finger inside her. “Mmm, let’s see if you like this.” He pushed another finger inside her, fingering her slowly but deeply then flicked her clit with his tongue before closing his lips over the sensitive nub and sucking hard. 

Jaimie cried out, as she pushed her back as far into the mattress as she could elevating her pelvis giving Tom access to push deeper and harder inside her. 

He could feel the muscles of her pussy working hard to grip his fingers and she was getting wetter with every thrust of his fingers. He knew she was going to cum soon and he wanted to feel her muscles milk the length of his cock when she did. Moving up on her, he licked and nipped his way up her stomach as she’d done his, and like her, he stopped to give each nipple attention before sucking one deep inside his mouth. She wrapped her legs around, him and looked down at him, “Don’t hold back, I know I’m only small but I’m bigger on the inside than I look on the outside.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tom said. 

“You won’t, but on the off chance you do, I’ll let you know. Please don’t hold back. If you want to go hard and fast that’s fine,” she told him. 

Positioning himself between her legs, Tom stroked his cock as he lightly ran his finger up and down the slick skin of her opening, pushing his thumb inside her and curling it while massaging her clit with his finger. Thrusting her hips up, Tom quickly withdrew his thumb and pushed the tip of his dick inside then slowly pushed inside her, watching her face to see if he was going too deep. Very aware of the size differences in them, he didn’t think there was anyway she’d be capable of taking his full length, but she had other ideas and hooked her feet behind his ass and pulled him forward, looking down at him, “don’t hold back. I’m fine. Please just go for it. I want you to fuck me, hard and fast or slow and steady, whichever one you prefer but just do it.” 

Thrusting himself hard inside her Tom was surprised that she took all of him and didn’t cry out in pain. Pulling his hips back, he thrust forward again burying himself deep inside her. God she felt so good, tight, wet, hot and she met him thrust for thrust. He could feel the muscles inside beginning to grip his cock as he pumped hard against her. “You’re close, I can feel it. Cum for me, I want to feel how wet you get.” 

“Take me from behind,” she panted. 

“But you’re so close,” he said banging into her again and again. 

“Please. Take me from behind,” she said again. 

He pulled out, and gave her a gentle tap on top of the thigh indicating she should roll over. Placing a hand underneath her, he pulled her back against him, her ass up in the air, chest on the bed. Holding her hips he pulled her back against him as he thrust forward, banging her hard time and time again. She reached between her legs playing with her clit. 

“Move your hand,” Tom told her, reaching around so he could stroke her clit, determined to be the one to bring her undone. “That’s it, so close, cum for me, cum for me so I can cum. Oh yeah, that’s it, let go, mmmm, oh God that feels amazing, I can feel your muscles clenching me. So wet, oh God, I’m cuming, push back for me, yes like that, harder. Oh God, yes, that’s it.” 

She could feel him shoot his seed deep inside her and collapsed on the bed, Tom collapsing on top of her effectively burying her between him and the mattress. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” he said when he realised he completely covered her. 

She said something but it was so muffled Tom couldn’t make out what she’d said so went to move off her but her hand shot out and held him in place. Pushing himself up slightly with one hand but staying on her, he looked down, “Can you breathe?” 

She laughed, “Yes, I can breathe. I don’t want you to pull out just yet. Either stay there or roll with me, but don’t pull out just yet.” 

As he went to lay back down, there was a knock at the door. “That’ll be your clothes,” he said. “I’ll have to get it. Stay there, I’ll be back.” 

Grabbing the abandoned robe from the floor, he threw it on and went to the door. Sure enough it was housekeeping with Jaimie’s clothes. Returning to the bedroom with them, he held them up and placed them on the easy chair. “All done, but I’m not in a hurry for you to go if you don’t need to. I wouldn’t have an objection to a repeat performance,” 

She’d propped herself against the headboard and was holding a book in her hand, smiling. 

“Would you sign it for me?” he asked. 

“You knew?” she questioned. 

Nodding he said, “I knew.” 

“When did you work it out? There’s not many photos of me out there. I never have them on the dust jackets of my books. How did you know?” she asked. 

“I’ve known since day 2,” he said. “I’m an avid reader. By the way Comeback Story is your best work in my opinion and I’d be honored if you’d sign it for me.” 

“I’d be happy to,” Jaimie replied. 

“So, will I see you again?” he asked. 

“I need coffee in the morning. Let’s see if you’ll actually talk to me on day 24 will we?” she laughed. 


	8. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across Loki in the shower

Say My Name

Walking in on Loki in the shower you stop dead in your tracks as you see him, cock in hand pleasuring himself, head thrown back, eyes closed, murmuring your name. You took in the sight of the long, lean legs, washboard abs and gorgeous pecs. His nipples were hard and you wanted so bad to suck on them. Long dark hair dripping from the spray in the shower, high cheeckbones, strong jaw, slightly bent nose from a break in his younger years and those eyes! How you wish they were open, but then you wouldn’t be standing here taking in this glorious sight if they were.

He’d been flirting with you over the last few weeks but you took it all in good humour, not really taking it seriously, although you’d be willing because the man was hot as hell and you’d always had a bit of a thing for bad boys. You’d been lusting after him but didn’t have the balls to act on it, until now. Hoping to find him in a situation similar to this one, you couldn’t quite believe your luck,

Not sure what to do, you stood transfixed watching his hand stroke his cock while you could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. Reaching down, you rubbed your hand over your mound but had to stop for fear of making a noise.

‘Fuck it,’ you thought as you shimmied out of your dress, dropped your underwear and walked over to the shower.

“Allow me to help you out,” you said dropping to your knees in front of him.

“I wondered how long you were going to stand there watching before you decided to join me. I was hoping you’d start to finger youself,” he said wrapping his hands in your hair as you took his cock in your mouth.

“Oh yes, good girl, take it all in,” he said as he started fucking you mouth.

He was big, really big, but you were able to take him all, and it felt so good to hear him praising you, telling you how amazing your mouth felt on his cock. How your tongue was magic as it slid along the underside of his shaft.

“Press your tongue against it,” he said as you squeezed his cock between your tongue and the roof of your mouth. His sudden intake of breath let you know you were doing what he wanted, “Oh God yes pet, just like that.”

Grabbing a handful of your hair, he held you still as he slowly took his cock from your mouth, then put his hand down and pulled you up. He held you at arm's length then pulled you hard against  him, seeking your mouth with his, tongue searching for yours. He pulled you closer then broke the kiss and whispered in your ear, “I’m going to finger your wet pussy while I fuck that sweet little ass of yours so hard, they’ll hear you scream my name downstairs in the kitchen.”

Whimpering at the thought of the things he was about to do to your  body, you felt the muscles in your pussy contract just thinking about it. Having seen how long his fingers were, you could only imagine how they were going to feel buried deep inside you.

Going down on his knees, he pushed your legs apart then used his fingers to part your lips. His tongue sought your clit, and on finding it, he sucked hard then flicked his tongue over the hard nub causing your legs to start to buckle. Looking up at you he ordered you, “Stand. Hold yourself up on the wall if you have to, but stand. I want to taste that sweet little cunt of yours.”

Running his tongue along the slick folds of your pussy, his tongue was suddenly delving inside you, causing you to gasp and fist his hair as you fought to stay upright. 

Pushing himself back, he stood and said, “taste yourself,” as his mouth claimed yours roughly, tongue dominating yours in an erotic dance, his fingers plunging deep inside your pussy, causing you to gasp in his mouth. Moaning as he pushed his fingers in and out of you, you couldn’t help but start to ride him.

“That’s it my pet, ride me, ride me hard. Here, let me help you along,” he said, adding a third finger. 

You felt so full but so good. “Turn around for me little one,” he panted as stroked his cock in time with him fingering you. “Turn around and brace yourself against the wall, there’s a good girl.” 

Thrusting his fingers deep inside you, he rubbed his cock against your ass, then kicked your leg so you were spread wider for him. Guiding himself between your legs, he withdrew his fingers and plunged his cock into your dripping wet cunt.

Gasping, as he pumped hard, you moaned, “Oh so good, so big.” 

After another half dozen  thrusts he withdrew and plunged three fingers deep inside you and finger fucked you hard while he pushed his cock against your ass. You willed yourself to relax as you felt the head of is dick push inside your ass. After a brief hesitation he pushed harder and then was deep inside you.

His fingers inside your cunt, cock deep in your ass, you felt like you were stuffed but in such a good way and knew you were going to cum quickly.

“That’s it little one,” he said, “Don’t fight it, oh God you’re so tight. Cum for me pet, cum with me, I’m getting close.”

Bending over you, he added a fourth finger and pushed even deeper inside your pussy. Pumping his cock hard in your ass, he nipped your neck, “Cum bitch or I’ll fist fuck you, I want to feel you cum on my hand while I blow all over your back. Hurry the fuck up, I can’t hold on much longer.” Then he gently bit your shoulder sucking the skin deep inside his mouth. 

This proved  to much for you and the muscles of your pussy gripped his hand as you tipped over the edge and gave him what he wanted, coating his hand in your juices, screaming his name out loud. 

“That’s it my sweetling, say my name, let everyone know who’s fucking you, pleasuring you.”

Pulling his cock out of your ass, he stroked himself to climax as he shot his seed all over your back, rubbing his cock in the threads of cum he left on your skin. 

Turning you around, he pulled you close to him and held you in his arms as he kissed you deeply and tenderly. “So, why did you come looking for me little one? What was it you wanted?”

“Exactly what I got,” you replied as you started washing him. “I got exactly what I wanted.”


	9. The Doll In The Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki spends time hiding in the cupboard to avoid his brother. There he finds a doll.

_This story was inspired by the music video for the song Here With Me by The Killers, directed by Tim Burton._

https://youtu.be/7SxTyvOixJA

**The Doll In The Cupboard**

As a boy, Loki had hidden in the storeroom to get away from his brother so he could sit and read uninterrupted, knowing if he went to the library, Thor would find him and insist he join in playing battle games. He loved rough housing with Thor and his friends but Thor wanted to continue long after Loki had had enough. There was all manner of things in the storeroom; old vases, lanterns that were no longer used, chairs, tables, old paintings, things that had been collected off world and _her_. Unsure what, or who, she was, Loki was captivated; not quite mannequin, not quite life-sized doll, not quite human, but stunning to look at. Standing at about 5’10” she seemed tall to the young prince. Despite his tender years, he recognised she was exceptionally beautiful with hair so blond it was almost white, green eyes, high cheekbones, retrousse nose, full lips, slightly squared jaw; he was enamored. She was quite curvaceous with full breasts and hips, a narrow waist, flat stomach and curvy bottom that led to long shapely legs. She was by no means skinny but she wore the curves well. He touched her hands and arms often and was always surprised by how warm she felt, not as warm as everyone else he knew, but certainly warmer than he thought she should feel. To his way of thinking she should feel cold, like stone. Her ‘skin’ wasn’t quite as smooth as he felt it should be either with little lumps and bumps here and there. 

He kept her a secret from everyone and made-up scenarios in his mind where she offered him the comfort that he so desperately craved but didn’t receive. He imagined she held him in her arms whispering reassurances to him, and she never compared him to his brother. It was like he could hear her voice and she told him that before too long he would stop coming to see her so often; then he would stop coming at all. In his mind he couldn’t see this happening; couldn’t imagine abandoning his Kai’a. That’s what she told him her name was: Kai’a. 

He liked knowing she was in his hiding spot, liked being the only one aware of her existence and could only imagine what Thor and the others would say if they were to find out about her, could imagine the taunts about Loki’s ‘doll’. Sometimes he would bring his book in here and read to her. He knew they were only children’s tales but he liked to think that by reading to her he was making up for all the comfort he imagined she had given him, and how lonely she must get in here all alone. If nothing else, it helped him become more proficient at reading. 

Time went by, as time has a habit of doing, and Loki found he had less spare time as his lessons kept him busy, then there was the time he spent with his mother as she taught him magic, and of course the dreaded combat lessons where he could never do anything right and was always compared to his brother. What spare time he did get, he liked to get outside in the gardens or take his horse out and go riding. Reading was, as always, something he enjoyed but he tended to read in bed or in the library. As the days went by, Kai’a was forgotten by the young prince. 

He grew taller and, whilst remaining lean, filled out in the chest and shoulders. Narrow waist and hips led down to legs that seemed to stretch on forever, clear green eyes, thin but beautifully shaped lips, a jawline and cheekbones that could have been carved from marble, and with raven locks so dark they almost looked blue, he cut a very striking figure – a fact that had not gone unnoticed among the female population of Asgard, however he seemed totally oblivious to them at the time. This changed as he got older, and whilst he wasn’t interested in any one in particular, he’d had a few dalliances with some of the girls, and one of the boys who’d caught his attention. At the back of his mind though, was the thought that there was someone waiting for him; he didn’t know who it was, he didn’t know when he’d meet them, but he just felt there was someone waiting and this has been confirmed in around about way by his mother. 

… 

Never having the desire to forge a serious relationship, Loki was still very much single and very much in the sights of many a single woman – and man for that matter. 

He’d grown into an incredibly attractive man, who cut a striking figure as he went striding through the palace. Still preferring his own company to that of the warriors or his brother, he could often be found hiding out in the library or with his mother. He actively avoided combat training, relying on his magic and natural abilities...and that silver tongue of his that had managed to get him out of more scrapes than he’d care to remember. 

On this particular day he’d been feeling quite melancholy and couldn’t seem to settle. He’d tried riding, reading, visiting with his mother, he’d even tried bedding a woman but nothing helped shake off the mood. Wandering the halls of the palace, he passed the door to the store room he used to hide in when he was a boy. Before he really had time to think about what he was doing, his hand was on the door pushing it open and he stepped inside. Inhaling, he was instantly transported back to his childhood. Closing his eyes, he could see himself huddled on an old chair, reading his book to... 

Kai’a! He spun around wildly. His eyes were drawn to her; there she was. He remembered the stories he made up in his mind involving Kai’a offering him comfort and how he used to sit and read to her. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about her for all these years. She was still as stunningly beautiful as he remembered. Going to stand in front of her, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact he now stood taller than her. Reaching out to touch her, he gasped as his hand touched hers. It had to have been a trick of his mind, but he could have sworn he felt her hand move ever so slightly against his. 

Looking up and searching her face, he realised when he was a child, he’d never noticed how lifelike her eyes were – how lifelike she was. As a child he’d never been sure if she was more mannequin or more doll, looking at her now, he’d have to say she looked more human than anything. 

“If only you were real,” he said. “You helped me so much when I was a child. I remember telling you my darkest secrets, my biggest fears. I remember wishing you were real so you could hold and comfort me. I wish you were real now, although I couldn’t say that my thoughts would be as pure as they were as a child.” 

Reaching out, he touched her again. And again, he could have sworn there was movement in her hand. Curiosity got the better of him, and he touched her face. Unsure what he thought she was going to feel like, he knew for certain it wasn’t like this. She was almost soft to touch and, like with her arms and hands, she was warmer than he expected. Not warm by any means, but not stone cold like she should be. ‘What are you?’ he wondered to himself, ‘and why am I so drawn to you?’ 

He found it hard to drag himself away from her, but knew he would be missed sooner or later and didn’t wish to try and explain that he’d been fantasising about an inanimate object. Leaving the storage room, he felt guilty that he was leaving Kai’a behind. ‘Stop it,’ he told himself. ‘You’re being ridiculous. She’s been in the storage room for years, why do you feel guilty now? You didn’t give her a thought for so long.’ He remembered how she used to ‘talk’ to him when he was younger, he used to give her a voice. Although, if he were to be honest with himself, it always felt like she put the words in his head. Almost like she could get inside his mind. 

He’d just closed the door when he heard his name being called, “Loki. Loki, wait.” 

‘Damn,’ he thought to himself as he pasted a smile on his face and turned. “Brother. What can I do for you?” 

… 

Having excused himself after dinner, Loki retired to his chambers where he stood at the open door leading to the balcony, a gentle breeze moving his long shirt and playing with the hair on his neck. Standing looking out over the palace grounds, his thoughts returned to the doll? mannequin? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t think of her in those terms. She was Kai’a and she was very much on his mind. He decided tomorrow he’d ask the one person sure to know her story; Frigga, his mother. 

Retiring to his bed, he lay there, arms bent, hands behind his head, eyes growing heavy. Giving in to sleep, he rolled to his side, nestled his head deeper into the pillow and as he left the conscious world behind and his subconscious took over, he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. 

His dreams took him on a trip down memory lane as he saw himself as a young boy, sitting in the storeroom with his book in his lap reading to Kai’a. The tone of the dream changed somehow and he was no longer a child but a man, as he was now, but he was still in the store room with Kai’a. Unlike when he was a child, his interactions with Kai’a were far from pure and innocent and in his dream, he found his hands reaching out and touching her breasts. To his surprise, they felt real and he massaged them through the clothing, swearing he could feel the stiffening of a nipple under his touch. Impossible! In his dream he ran his hand over her stomach then down further until he’d reached the top of her thighs, fingers skimming the smoothness of her mound. He was about to run his fingers between her legs when he found himself awake and panting... with a raging hard on. 

“Lokiiiii.” 

There it is again! He wasn’t going mad. Someone was definitely calling his name. 

“Lokiiiii.” 

That voice – he knew it. It was the voice he gave Kai’a. The voice he _thought_ he gave Kai’a. It was the voice he heard in his head when he was a kid. 

Getting out of bed and pulling a pair of sleep pants on, he headed to the storage cupboard to find out what the hell was going on. 

Reaching the cupboard, Loki checked the hallway before opening the door and entering. Walking over to her, he searched her face. “What the hell are you?” he asked her out loud. “I know, don’t ask me how, but I know you’re real. You’re the one I’ve been waiting for. That dream I had, you put it in my head didn’t you. You wanted me here. Well, I’m here. Now what?” 

He was met with her blank stare as per normal. 

Getting angry, he stood right up close to her and said, “You’re pissing me off. You called me, you made me dream, you wanted me here. Well, you’ve got me here. Now, what the fuck do you want? Was that dream supposed to mean something? Huh, was it? Tell me, is that what you want, you want me to fuck you? If you had a cunt I just might be tempted.” 

Remembering the dream, he became curious and tentatively reached out and went to touch her breast but pulled his hand back at the last minute. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ he asked himself as he turned and stormed out of the storage cupboard and went back to his rooms. 

Taking the sleep pants off, he lay back down on his bed, rolled to his side and tried to settle again ready for sleep. 

“Lokiiiii.” 

Groaning, he pulled the pillow over his head as if to shut the voice out – the only trouble with that was the voice was inside his head. 

“Go away. Shut up and leave me alone,” he called out. 

“Lokiiii.” 

Getting up again, roughly pulling his sleep pants on, Loki wrenched the door open and went marching down the hallway to the storage cupboard, opening the door with such for that he almost ripped it from its hinges. 

Walking over to Kai’a, he didn’t think twice; arms out, he wrapped them around her waist, picked her up, then carried her back to his rooms, again surprised at the warmth of her. Once through the door, he stood her at the end of his bed, sat down and glared at her. “What the hell do you want with me? What am I supposed to do, throw you down on my bed and fuck you?” 

Standing up, he approached her and looked closely into her eyes. ‘You’re going mad,’ he told himself. Looking into her eyes again, he could swear her pupils were dilating. Reaching out he brushed his fingers against her cheek; there it is again, that warmth that shouldn’t be there. Touching her hair, he was surprised at how soft and silky it was. Given that she’d been in a storage cupboard for many, many years, he thought it should feel stiff and hard from dirt and dust, yet it felt like it could have been washed hours ago. 

Walking behind her, he just couldn’t figure it out. It had to have been her calling him, but how? Why? What in the name of Valhalla made him bring her back here? And why did she feel warm? Could that dream have meant something? So many questions – and absolutely no answers. He’d intended asking his mother about Kai’a in the morning but he suddenly had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he shouldn’t. 

He kept coming back to the dream. Could there be something to it? What did he have to lose other than his self-respect, and to be honest, he was already running pretty low on that anyway given he’d dreamt of trying to get it on with...with whatever she was. 

Tentatively he reached around from his position behind her and cupped her breasts with his hands. He was surprised by how pliable she felt and, as he had in the dream, he began to massage her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. As in the dream, he swore he could feel them harden. He pulled his hands away and walked around to stand in front of her. Feeling ridiculous, he stared at her breasts, trying to see if he could see her hard nipples. Much to his astonishment, he could. Or had they always been like that he’d just never noticed? 

Moving behind her again, he cupped her breasts and began rubbing her nipple with the thumb of his left hand while he ran his right hand across her abdomen, down to cup her mound, his cock semi erect. Calling himself a sick fuck because of what he was about to do, he hitched her skirts up, then took a deep breath before pushing his hand inside the underwear she had on. Well, she was certainly anatomically correct. His finger ran along the folds but were blocked from entering her properly because of the way she stood. Unsure if he could force his way inside, he adjusted his position and managed to get his middle finger inside her up to the first knuckle. It was a bizzare feeling because she wasn’t soft, but she wasn’t hard either, not cold but not human temperature. Unsure if he was imagining things, he could swear she was wet too but when he withdrew his finger and looked at it, it was dry. 

He was feeling very proud of himself at the moment, having felt he’d violated her even if she was inanimate. He’d loved her deeply as a child, and whilst not sure if it was possible to love an object, he knew he had feelings for her that ran beyond mere infatuation. His cock was hard and he would have loved to fuck her, but knew he couldn’t bring himself to try, it was just all kinds of wrong. He was ashamed of himself for even thinking about it. 

Sitting on his bed again, horny as hell, he rubbed his cock through his sleep pants while he sat eyeing Kai’a. He just didn’t understand any of it and he was frustrated. Sliding his hand inside his pants, he slowly started stroking his cock while he kept staring at Kai’a. He smiled to himself as he imagined her watching him, and pulled his pants down exposing his cock as he said, “Do you like to watch Kai’a? I wonder what else you’d like. Would you like the feel of my mouth on your clit, my tongue sliding up and down your wet pussy lips. Would you like it if I sucked your nipples, fingered your cunt? Oh, the things I’d love to do to you. I wonder, would you suck my cock or is that pretty little mouth too good for that. No, with lips like that you’ve got a mouth made for giving head. Oh, what I’d give to see that pretty blond head bobbing up and down on my cock, to watch you take me deep in your mouth. Feel your tongue on me.” He was stroking himself harder and faster as he spoke to Kai’a, looking at that pretty mouth. 

What was it he’d read in those Midgardian fairytales about waking people? Ah yes, the kiss of a true love. ‘Are you my true love Kai’a? he asked her as he kept pleasuring himself. ‘Can I wake you with a true loves kiss?’ 

Oh, who believes in such ridiculous nonsense, he thought to himself. But there was a thought nagging in the back of his head. All fairytales had their origins in truth and grew from there. Fuck it, what did he have to lose, he’d already tried to finger her so what was a kiss. 

Cock in hand, lazily stroking himself as he approached her, he glanced down then back up. 

“Like what you see?” he asked her, then shook his head at how idiotic he was about to appear. 

He cupped the back of her head, enjoying the feel of her silken tresses beneath his hand. ‘Oh well,’ here goes nothing he thought to himself as he brought his lips down to hover above hers. ‘What if it doesn’t work? How stupid are you going to feel trying to kiss a mannequin?’ he thought, then realised he’d already tried to finger her so what the fuck did it matter how stupid he looked trying to kiss her. Besides, he’d never know if he didn’t try. 

Brushing his lips gently against hers, he wasn’t sure what he expected but it wasn’t the softness he felt. Bringing his lips down a little more, he pressed them more firmly against hers as his eyes closed. He felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he stood back a little, still slowly stroking himself. Taking a close look at Kai’a he couldn’t help but feel disappointed, it hadn't worked. 

He hadn’t really expected it to, but still there was an element of disappointment as well as frustration and confusion. Why call him? Why the dream? 

Returning to bed, he lay down, still horny as hell, closed his eyes, and started stroking himself with purpose, fantasising about someone, or something, he knew he’d never have. 

‘Maybe Frigga will have answers,’ he said out loud. ‘I’ll ask her in the morning.’ 

“Or you could ask me now,” a voice said from beside the bed. 

Slowly opening his eyes, smile spreading across his face, he looked up, “it worked.” 

Kai’a smiled down at him, “It did, now you’ve tortured me long enough.” And with that she pulled Loki to the side of the bed, pushed his hand away and started stroking his cock as she knelt in front of him and lowered her head to take him in her mouth. Licking across the head of his shaft, she stuck her tongue in his slit then guided him deep into her mouth as her other hand went to his balls where she lightly stroked and tickled him. 

Thrusting his hips forward, he gathered her hair, her glorious blond hair, and fisted it as he watched his cock going in and out of her mouth, saliva glistening along the shaft. 

Pulling on her hair so she had to lift her head and spit his cock out, Loki lay back on the bed, pulling Kai’a with him so she lay on top of him giving him the opportunity to explore her mouth. Pressing his lips against hers, he already had a feeling he knew how she was going to feel and he wasn’t disappointed. Pushing her to the side so she lay on the bed, he lay with his body half on her and lowered his lips once more, hers pliable beneath his, allowing him entry to her mouth as he sought her tongue. A small moan escaped her as Loki roughly cupped her breast, squeezing the nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

She arched her back against him, pushing her breast further into his hand. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked down at her and smiled, “You’re wearing too many clothes,” and with that he tore the clothes from her body. Whilst _she’d_ stayed in good shape over the years, the same couldn’t be said for her clothing. Loki gave a satisfied grunt as he discarded the torn cloth along with her undergarments. So many questions he wanted answered but at the present moment, he was thinking with his cock. 

Looking down at her body, he wasn’t at all surprised to see she was exactly the way he had imagined her. Voluptuous breasts, narrow waist, flat stomach and curvy hips with thighs that looked like they could hold a man in place and Loki couldn’t wait to get between them. Stroking his hands over her breasts, teasing the nipples until the pebbled under his touch, he took one in his mouth sucking hard. Kai’a arched her back against him and attempted to rub her lower body against him but he pushed her back. 

“All in good time,” he said as he took the other nipple in his mouth, paying it the same attention as he had the other. 

“But I want to touch you. I’ve waited and waited and I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve longed for this moment please, let me touch you,” she begged. 

“Soon,” he promised. “But you’re not the only one that’s waited for this moment. I’ve fantasised about you since I was a mere child and now, I want to do those things I fantasised about. I often wondered how it would feel to have my cock in your mouth, now I know. And it was every bit as good as I thought it would be. Now I want to taste you, I want to feel you get wet under my touch, hear your moans of pleasure, hear you call my name as I’ve called yours so many nights as I pleasured myself while imagining you being here with me.” 

Trailing his hand slowly down her stomach, his mouth following the same path, he cupped her mound, exerting pressure on her clit as he rubbed the heel of his palm against her, smiling in delight at the moan that escaped her lips. 

“Touch me Loki, please. Don’t make me wait,” she said to him as she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Positioning himself between her thighs, he took her leg in his hand and nipped at the tender skin of her inner thighs as he watched the expression on her face change, her eyes becoming heavy with desire, teeth worrying her bottom lip. 

“Loki, please,” she begged. “Please touch me my prince.” 

Using his fingers to part her lips, he ran them up and down the wet folds of her sex, inwardly groaning at how wet she was for him already. Would she be tight? Was she a virgin? These were things he wondered as he leaned down and ran his tongue along the slick wet skin of her pussy, then circled her clit before gently closing his lips over the hard nub and sucking. 

Hips bucking off the bed, Kai’a fisted Loki’s hair as she moaned under his touch, “Oh, please,” she said. 

“Please what?” Loki asked. “What is it you want Kai’a?” 

“You know my name,” she smiled. “And I don’t know what I want, I just know I want it.” 

“Of course I know your name,” he said as he inserted a finger inside her. “You told me many, many years ago.” 

“Oh, that feels so good. I wasn’t sure if you remembered or not,” she said. “It was so long ago.” 

Loki reached up and tweaked her nipple as he slid a second finger inside her, causing Kai’a to gasp. 

“Touch yourself,” she told him. “I enjoyed watching you before when you tried, well, when you were trying to do this.” 

Blushing, Loki looked away. 

“Please don’t look away,” she said. “when you started trying, I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured it out.” 

Taking his dick in his hand, he started to stroke himself as he lazily fingered her. “Why didn’t you tell me what I had to do?” he asked. “I felt like a sick fuck trying to finger you, trying to touch you.” 

“Because I couldn’t,” she answered him. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know, everything I can, but not yet. For now, I just want this, us.” 

Her eyes watched as he stroked himself and she put her hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit as Loki fingered her, occasionally sliding a finger down and pushing it inside herself with his, as if trying to get closer to him somehow. She was so wet, and watching her rub her clit and finger herself was almost enough to bring him undone. He rubbed the precum across the head of his cock as he pushed her hand away and withdrew his fingers. 

Guiding himself to her opening he pushed against her and felt a resistance. Figuring it was because it had obviously been sometime since she’d laid with a man, and because he knew he’d been gifted by the Gods, he thrust harder and watched in dismay as she winced. Too late he realised, she was indeed a virgin. 

“Kai’a why didn’t you tell me this was your first time, I would have made you more ready. I could have stretched you further so it didn’t hurt so much,” he said. 

“It’s not.” she replied. “I’ll explain later. It doesn’t hurt, it feels good. Please, keep going.” 

Not sure whether he believed her or not, Loki thrust forward but was a lot more gentle than he’d planned on being, not wanting to hurt her. 

“Harder Loki,” she told him. “Don’t hold back. You’re not hurting me, please I want it hard.” 

“You sure?” he asked wanting to make absolutely sure because he was more than happy to give it to her hard. 

Nodding, she wrapped her legs around his hips and used her feet to urge him on. Pumping hard against her, holding himself up on straight arms, he could feel the muscles in her pussy starting to quiver and knew she was close. 

“Cum for me, Kai’a. Good girl, let go, let yourself go. I’ll wait, I want you to cum again,” he told her. 

Thrusting his pubic bone against her clit, he rubbed himself against her before pulling back and repeating the process, her hands grabbed his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin as she slid over the edge, calling his name, “oh Lokiiiiii,” she cried, giving him goosebumps as he recalled hearing her calling him earlier not believing he’d have her squirming and writhing under him as he pounded her with his cock. The muscles of her pussy gripped and milked him as he continued to thrust into her, while she rode the orgasm down. 

“Roll over for me,” he said as he pulled out. 

Rolling over onto her stomach, she kept her chest on the bed and stuck her ass up in the air. Getting behind her, Loki guided his cock into her dripping wet opening, surprised at how tight she was as he again met with resistance. Thrusting forward, he pumped his hips back and forth, holding her hips so he could go hard and fast. He felt his balls grow heavy and knew he was getting close but wanted her to cum with him. 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like anything I do,” he said to her as he gave her ass a slap. 

Her response was to moan and push back against him. Taking this as a sign that she was fine with it, he pumped another couple of times then slapped her again. Knowing how close he was and sensing he was going to lose control before her, he leaned forward and wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head back and gave her a hard slap on the butt. 

“I’m close,” he told her, “Can’t hold much longer. I’m going to cum inside you. Cum again for me Kai’a, cum for me.” Reaching between her legs, he rubbed her clit as he pulled back so far, the head of his cock almost came out before slamming his hips hard against her ass. He felt the muscles in her pussy clench, and as the first spasm gripped him, he shot his seed deep inside her. Riding the orgasm down, he thrust slowly and erratically inside her, then collapsed on the bed beside her. 

Waiting until they’d both caught their breath, he reached out and pulled her to him. 

“I have so many questions,” he said. 

“I know you do and I’ll do my best to answer them, but I may not have all the answers you’re after,” she told him. 

“Who did that to you? Turned you into a...turned you into a...I don’t even know what to call you.” 

“I’m not sure what you’d call me either to be truthful or how to explain what it was like. I knew what was going on around me. I could hear, I could think, but that’s all I could do. Or so I thought, but you, I could call out to you, get you to hear me in a limited way. The why is a very long and involved story that I may tell you one day, but not now. Suffice to say I was accused of something that I was innocent of and that was not my fault and was turned into that...statue, for want of a better word.” 

Loki processed the information but in some respects in brought on more questions than it answered. 

“How long were you there, like that?” he asked. “Were you there long before I came to visit you as a boy?” 

“I don’t know how long I was there. Time meant nothing. I might have been there a year before you came, I might have been there a hundred years before you came. I’m sorry I can’t give you definitive answers,” Kai’a apologised. 

“Do you know how old you are? Do you have family? Where are you from?” 

“Last one first, I’m from Vanaheim. Family – yes, but I’m not talking about them. I don’t know how old I am because I don’t know how long I’ve been...frozen? Is that the right term? I don’t know.” 

“How old were you when it happened? And If you’re from Vanaheim, how did you end up here on Asgard?” 

“When it happened, I was just over one thousand years, so I suppose that’s probably what I am now because it would seem I’ve not aged in the time I was...not here. I’m not sure how I ended up here. I’m a cousin of Queen Frigga, so I’m related to your mother, who is not really your mother,” she said to him. 

“No, she is my adopted mother. Her and father, Odin, adopted me when I was a babe after I’d been left out by my biological father to die. So, if you’re related to mother maybe that’s why you were brought here,” Loki mused. 

“Is there anything else you wanted to know right now?” she asked. “I will tell you all I can as time goes on but I’m feeling tired and would like to rest.” 

“Just one more thing,” he said. “You said this wasn’t your first time, yet your body tells me otherwise and when I pulled out then had you on all fours, I met with resistance again. How?” 

“It was a curse put on me before I was turned into...that. As part of my punishment, should anyone ever be able to release me, I had a curse put on me that would make sex be like the first time everytime. So basically as soon as you pulled out, I started to heal. Everytime I have sex, I’ll feel that initial pain as if it’s the first time.” 

“I know it’s probably not very comfortable for you but I have to say, I see benefits from a purely selfish point of view,” Loki chuckled. “How did I break the curse? What made you ‘wake up’ so to speak? Surely the midgardian fairy tales about a true loves kiss is bullshit.” 

“I’m not sure if it was a ‘true loves’ kiss but I know that it had to be a kiss. No one would want to kiss a statue, so it was assumed I would stay that way forever. I loved you when you were a boy, then fell in love with you as a teen. That love remained with me and now, there’s you, the man. I knew the day would come when you wouldn’t come to see me anymore, and I was ready for it. I never gave up hope that you’d come back and when you did it, enabled me to be able to call to you again.” 

“I felt like a perverted prick doing those things to you but I was so frustrated I didn’t know what else to do. You made me dream about trying to fuck you in the hope that I _would_ try, didn’t you?” he asked her. 

“Yes, I did. But then you didn’t try and I had to call you again. I knew you were angry but I was willing to keep calling until you finally did what you did,” she said. 

“You’re the one I’ve been waiting for,” he told her. 

When she gave him a questioning look, he explained, “Since I can remember, I’ve felt like I was waiting for someone. I’ve not been interested in relationships; just never felt I was with the right person. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. Sex never left me satisfied, it meant nothing, it was just a release. This, just now with you, is the first time I've ever felt truly satisfied after sex. When I found you again, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, completely infatuated, or maybe it is love, I don’t know. I know that I feel right with you, I feel good. I want to be with you.” 

“I’m not so sure Frigga will be thrilled by my being here,” she said. 

“I have a feeling she knows,” he said. “So much makes sense now. She never pressured me to find a partner like she has Thor, I thought maybe because I’m adopted, or the second son. She’s always said the person for me has been a comfort my whole life. When I questioned her about what she meant she just smiled and told me, it had to feel wrong in order for it to be right. Fingering a statue felt very wrong but fingering the person feels very right,” he said as he put his hand between her legs. “So very right.” 


	10. Not That Kind Of Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy, a makeup artist, loves working with Tom and Chris and Tom loves working with Izzy.

Checking she had the brushes she needed, Izzy stood with her tool belt around her waist, waiting to get to work doing touch ups on the actor's makeup. She’d been working almost exclusively with Chris and Tom for the past 3 days and they seemed to have developed a good rapport. When the two actors were together, they had Izzy in stitches as they were both naturally funny men and just bounced off each other so well. 

Chris was a gentle giant; a genuine nice guy, down to earth with no airs and graces, and wonderful sense of humour. What you saw was what you got. He was quick with a smile, always ready to show off photos of his family who he spoke of with so much love. As much as he loved acting, you could tell he missed his family horribly and couldn’t wait to be back with them.

Tom was also a gentleman, softer spoken than Chris but still a genuine nice guy and very down to earth. He was an incredibly funny man and loved to make people laugh. Within a couple of minutes of meeting someone he could do an almost perfect impression of them. Highly intelligent, with a quick wit and wicked sense of  humour , he set out to make everyone feel at ease. He was also an outrageous flirt who clearly loved being in the company of women, although he never took it too far and always remained respectful.

Izzy loved working with both of them. She’d never laughed so much on a set before, never been treated with this much respect and never had such a great time. Some actors made her life a living hell, here’s  lookin ’ at you Gwynnie, so having these two made for a really fun work place.

Tom came off the set and Izzy was waiting for him, towel in hand as she reached up to dab the sweat from his face before she could touch up his makeup. Standing at 5’10” she didn’t struggle too much to reach and Tom only had to bend his head slightly for her. Once his face had dried off, they headed for the  make up chair she’d positioned out of the way and she pulled her brushes out and set to work touching up the streaks the sweat had caused on his forehead and down his cheeks.

As usual, once he hit the chair, he couldn’t help but start flirting. Izzy was a natural born flirt herself and didn’t take anything Tom said too seriously. 

After a bit of friendly banter Tom said, “You have such a gentle touch,” as she stroked the brush over his forehead. 

“Because you’ve never used that line before,” Izzy chuckled as she continued working on him.

“I haven’t,” he said. “It usually feels like someone’s trying to poke the damn brush through my skin. You’re always so gentle.”

“Well, thank you,” she said. “Now shut up while I fix your lips.”

“ Oh, I can think of a way you could fix them and shut them up all in one go,” he replied trying not to smirk.

Izzy rolled her eyes as she went to work on his lips making him laugh, “Can you roll your eyes any louder?”  he questioned.

“I can if you keep coming up with corny shit like that,” she told him. “Now, I’m serious; shut up for a minute.”

Tom’s answer to that was to pucker up and blow her a kiss as he saluted.

“For God’s sake Hiddleston, can you try to make my job a little easier here?”

“Well, I could, but it wouldn’t be anywhere near as much fun. Besides I like the fire in your eyes. Speaking of which, you have the most beautiful  coloured eyes,” he told her.

“If you say so,” she said, getting to work on those extraordinary cheekbones. “Right, there you go,” she said, turning away from him. “See you after the next take.”

He hesitated briefly in the chair, causing her to turn back to him, “Well, go on, scoot. You’re not the only one I need to work on. Besides, you’re pretty enough already.” Oh fuck, she thought. Did I just say that out loud?

“You think I’m pretty?” Tom asked her.

“Yeah, gorgeous,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “So pretty, I can hardly stand it. Now, can you get out of the chair so I can fix your brother from another mother?”

Laughing, Tom stood and started walking back towards the set but stopped a few feet away from her, “I think you’re pretty too,” he said with a wink then walked away leaving Izzy staring after him shaking her head.

“He up to no good again?” Chris chuckled as he came to sit in the chair.

“When isn’t he?” Izzy replied. “He’s funny though. You guys make my work a lot of fun.”

“He’s harmless,” Chris told her. “He just likes to flirt.”

“Gee, I didn’t notice. Thanks for the heads up,” Izzy replied, rolling her eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday and I know how to handle guys like him, been doing this for a while now. At least he’s not literally trying to get my pants off which I've had happen before.”

“We’re not all like that. I despise actors like that, think they’re  God's gift. Tom’s nothing like that, I assure you. He does like to flirt but it’s all harmless. When he does fall for a woman, he falls hard and has eyes for her and her alone.”

“Love ‘ em and leave ‘ em Tom?” Izzy asked. “Yeah, his reputation  preceeds him, not that I’m into all that gossip bullshit.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him,” Chris told her. “He’s been used a lot. People think it’s him but I can tell you quite often it’s the opposite, it’s his female co-stars that pursue him and he falls for it every time. Then, because he’s so focused on his next job they get pissed because he’s not always available to them and they break it off but make it look like they're the ones that have been hard done by. He’s too much the gentleman to say anything. He’s fiercely protective of his private life and few people take the time to really get to know him. You should know not to believe everything you hear in this industry.”

“Ok dad, I’m sorry, can we finish the lecture now? As I said, I’m not one to listen to all the gossip. I’ve been doing this for a while now and I know most of what I hear isn’t true. I’m just saying the guy has a reputation. In all honesty, I find him very likeable and his style of flirting is quite refreshing because he leaves it at that and doesn’t take it further,” Izzy said. “And he’s pretty.”

“He says the same about you,” Chris said before slapping his hand over his mouth. “Bugger. Just ignore that last remark.”

“He already told me he thinks I’m pretty ,” Izzy laughed. “I figured he was just being nice.”

“He likes you Izz. I’ll get in a boat load of trouble for saying this, but he genuinely likes you. Why do you think you’re working pretty much exclusively with the two of us? He requested that you be the only one that does his make-up, said he likes the way you do it,” Chris told her.

“I thought it odd that I wasn’t doing other jobs. Well, I'm flattered. Hopefully he can put in a good work for me and I can keep getting work. It’s a cut throat industry and I can use all the backing I can get. Right, there you go, looking gorgeous as usual. See you soon,” Izzy told the large blonde man in her makeup chair.

“Makeup” came the call from the set. Izzy went running over to see what the problem was. 

“Fix the shine under his eyes,” she was instructed as Tom walked toward her shrugging his shoulders.

“Apparently I’m shiny,” he told her.

Izzy gripped his chin between thumb and forefinger, turning his face this way and that. “Ok, hold still for me,” she instructed as she got some concealer out and gently dabbed just under Tom’s eyes. Using her  thumb, she gently stroked just above his cheekbone, smoothing the concealer across his skin.

“Do you know how easy it would be for me to kiss you right now? Taste those gorgeous lips ,” Tom asked as he looked down at her, watching the facial expressions change as she blended and stroked the concealer on his skin. 

“Do you know easy it would be for me to knee you in the balls right now?” Izzy smiled as she dusted compact powder across the concealer, smile plastered on her face as she worked.

Tom roared laughing at her response, “Fiesty, I like it.”

“You’ve been playing Loki for too long my friend,” Izzy told him. “You’re becoming delusional like him.”

“Oh, come on Izzy. Loosen up, where’s your sense of  humour ? You know I’m only joking,” he said.

Unable to help herself, Izzy grinned, “Get out of here you dick before I follow through on my threat.”

“See you soon Izzy,” Tom called over his shoulder with a wink.

Walking back to her makeup trolley, Izzy couldn’t help but smile. He really was adorable, and such a genuinely nice guy. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she’d admit that she might just have a teensy-weensy crush on him, but she’d die before admitting it. Normally she avoided actors like the plague, but she was having fun with these two, they were so unaffected by their stardom, so normal, so ‘guy  next door’.

…

The next day Tom was in the chair early for makeup before donning the wig.

“Morning Izzy,” he greeted handing her a cup of coffee. “Long black with a dash of skim milk, no sugar, I believe is how you take it.”

“How do you know how I take my coffee?” Izzy asked, gratefully accepting the cup from him. “And thank you, I need this.”

Putting the cup down, Izzy picked up the facial cleanser and went to get started when Tom stopped her. “Drink  your coffee. 10 minutes isn’t going to make that much of a difference to the day. Did you not sleep well last?”

Izzy found herself telling Tom about the insomnia that had plagued her for the last couple of months then stopped herself, “And I don’t know why I’m telling you because you were only being polite. I’m sorry, I don’t usually share anything about myself at work. Forgive me,” she said, taking a mouthful of coffee then placing the cup down and starting to use the cleanser on Tom’s face.

“No need to apologise,” Tom assured her. “And I do care; I wasn’t just being polite. You really do have beautiful eyes you know?” he said catching her off guard.

“ Th..Thank ...thank you,” she stammered. “Sorry, wasn’t expecting that. I do actually know how to speak.” They both chuckled at her last remark.

As Izzy started to apply the concealer to the area around Tom’s eyes, cupping his cheek and using her thumb to blend, Tom leaned into her hand, “Your hands feel good Izzy.”

She swallowed hard as she removed her hand and reached for the foundation and applicator.

“Hold, hold still..hold still for me,” she finally got out.

“Am I making you nervous?” Tom asked in a low voice.

Nodding, Izzy replied, “A little.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I’ll try to behave myself, but you make me want to be mischievous.”

“And yet you say you’re not a method actor,” Izzy quipped.

“Gorgeous and funny. I like it,” Tom laughed.

“The crossover’s killing me here,” Izzy chuckled. “I don’t know which one I’m dealing with – Tom or Loki.”

“Which one of us would you prefer,” he almost purred as she finished off the makeup. 

“You’re done,” she said standing back to check his face. Giving a nod, she turned and took the wig off the wig stand and turned back to him. “Now for your  favourite part.”

“I wouldn’t mind if it didn’t pull so bloody much,” Tom said as Izzy placed the wig on his head. “Here, hold this,” she said taking his hand and placing it at the front of the wig. “I’ll try to be careful.”

No matter how careful she was it was always going to be uncomfortable getting the wig on. Sliding the tail comb under the front of the wig, she pushed Tom’s natural hair out the way as she pressed down on the tape, ensuring the wig wouldn’t move. This was the bit Tom truly despised as she had to tug on the wig to make sure the tape had stuck and it quite often pulled Tom’s own hair.

Satisfied everything was in place, she stood back to allow him room to stand up. 

“Thanks Izzy,” he said. “I appreciate you trying to be gentle.”

“All part of the service,” she said smiling at him. “Oh, wait. You’ve got a bit of foundation...” she trailed off as she reached up and rubbed her thumb gently along Tom’s eye socket, blending a little foundation she’d missed.

Tom stood still looking down at Izzy as she worked, the tip of her tongue protruding between her lips, causing him to almost groan. Unable to help himself he bent down and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Izzy stood frozen to the spot, the touch so light and so brief she almost convinced herself she imagined it, and would have if not for the fact that Tom’s forehead was resting against hers.

“I know I shouldn’t have, but I so badly wanted to,” he said as he pulled away. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Looking up at him, Izzy nodded, “Probably for the best that you don’t.”

Getting the message, Tom gave a quick nod then turned away as Izzy said, “I didn’t hate it. I just don’t think this is the place.”

Tom spun around, looked at her and gave a big grin. “I’ll see you soon Izzy. And I didn’t hate it either.”

Tom behaved himself and was a perfect gentleman for the rest of the day, and the next day as well, so much so that it got to a point where Izzy began to wonder whether she had in fact, imagined the whole thing.

The morning after, Tom was in the chair early again and Izzy had just started cleansing his face when he reached up and pulled her down into his lap, claiming her lips with his.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about doing that,” Tom told her. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve been wanting to do that for the last 5 weeks. Tell me if you want to me to stop and I won’t touch you again I promise, but I can’t stop thinking about you Izzy.”

“I’m not a one-night stand kind of girl,” she told him. “And whilst I really like you too, I’m not willing to be used then discarded when you move on to the next movie so, given that, I’d really like you to not do it again.”

Letting her go, Tom nodded and apologised. “I’m sorry, I never meant to imply that you were like that. I really do like you Izzy and the more I get to know you, the more I like what I see. I’m not what the media portrays me as being.”

“I know. I’m not one to listen to gossip, and your brother from another mother jumped to your  defence ,” Izzy told him.

Tom blushed, “did he? What else did he say?”

“He told me you thought I was pretty and that you genuinely liked me,” she answered.

“Oh fuck.”

“Is it true?” she asked. “God this feels so high school. Look, I really do like you but I meant what I said, I’m not the kind of girl to fall into bed simply because you’re an actor. I actually promised myself when I first started in the industry to never get involved with an actor. I feel like I’m opening myself up to a whole world of hurt. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not asking for a declaration of undying love, but I just can’t do the one-night stand thing...no matter how much I’m attracted to you and how much I like you.”

“Ok so, yes, it’s true. I do think you’re pretty and I really do like you. I’m also going to kill Chris for saying anything,” Tom said.

“No, please don’t be upset with him. He was actually defending you at the time. I said something about your reputation as ‘love ‘ em and leave ‘ em Tom and he jumped to your defense,” she told him.

“I swear to you, I’m not like that,” Tom said. “I respect women far too much to treat them like that. It’s because of my respect for women that I’ve earned that name because I won’t defend myself in public. My private life is just that, private.”

“I can understand that completely. I never discuss my private life at work, not in an industry like this anyway. No one here knows anything about me. Actually, you knowing how I take my coffee is probably the most anyone knows.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ve just  realised that I don’t know whether you have significant other and here I am kissing you. Please forgive me,” he said, blushing furiously.

“You’re forgiven, and if I had a significant other, I would have told you the first time you kissed me,” she told him. 

Over the next two weeks, Tom was the perfect gentleman and stayed true to his promise of leaving Izzy alone. They maintained a great friendship and still enjoyed flirting shamelessly with one another but kept their hand to themselves, well Tom did, Izzy had to touch Tom and Tom secretly thought this was deeply unfair as he so wanted to be able to touch her.

One morning, it all became too much for him and as Izzy started the familiar routine of cleansing his face ready for the day’s makeup, Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him where he kissed her deeply, arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

At first Izzy was stiff in his arms, lips unmoving against his but as his tongue touched her lip, Izzy moaned against his mouth and her body betrayed her moving in closer to him,  reveling in his touch.

Finally pulling back, his lips leaving hers, he rested his forehead  against hers. “I can’t say I’m sorry because I’m not. It’s killing me to keep my hands to myself. I want you Izzy, whether it’s right or wrong, I want you. You’ve got under my skin. I can’t wait to have to get my makeup touched up so I can spend time with you, I think about you on set, I think about you at home, I dream about you at night. I can’t get you out of my head. I don’t know what spell you’ve cast on me, but I’ve got it bad.”

“Tom I...”

“I know you’re not that kind of girl, I really do...and I’m not that kind of guy. Izzy, half the shit you’ve heard about me in the media is just that, shit. I’m not the love them and leave them kind of guy. I really do like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me. I don’t know if this,” he pointed at himself then her, “has a chance of becoming anything but I’d really like you to let me prove to you that I’m not the asshole the media depicts me as being.”

“I know you’re nothing like the media portrays you, if you were, you would have tried it on with me way before this and yes, I really do like you too but...I just can’t. I’m really sorry. As I said to you once before, I’m not asking for an undying declaration of love but, I need to know we stand a  chance beyond the next three weeks when filming wraps, and I just can’t see that happening. I’m based here, trying to pick up as much movie work as I can because it’s way more interesting than being stuck in a beauty salon all day, and I’m hoping that one day, I’ll be able to put my special effects makeup skills to work whereas you’re based wherever the next job takes you.”

“You do special effects makeup?” he asked her.

She nodded, “Special effects makeup, prosthetics, I can do it all but it so damn hard trying to get a break in this industry.”

“Believe me, I know. I can’t remember the  amount of knockbacks I got when I first started out. I’m sorry Izzy, I know I said I’d leave you alone, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think about you a lot too. And I'm really sorry Tom but, I just can’t.”

Nodding his head, he reluctantly let her go. “Friends?” he asked.

“Friends,” she agreed with smile. “Now shut up while I get your makeup done.”

Lost in her own little world, she let her imagination run wild. What if she gave in to her desires just once? She lived like a nun because of her personal vow to never get involved with an actor. Let’s face it, her whole life revolved around movies and actors at the moment so there was no room for any fun...and he was a really, really nice guy. Funny, charming, witty, caring...and that damn voice! She could listen to him talk for hours. 

“Izzy?” Tom called. “Izzy, earth to Izzy, come in Izzy.”

“Huh,” she said finally hearing him.

“Um, what are you doing?” he asked.

She  realised that while she’d been doing his makeup and had got lost in her thoughts, she wrapped her arms around his neck and was hugging him.

“I have no objections,” he said, “but I thought this wasn’t what you wanted.”

“You know what? I’m tired of living my life like a saint. I know this can’t go anywhere but for once in my life, I just don’t care. I want you,” she told him.

Pulling her down into his lap, Tom kissed her hard on the lips, his hands making their way under her camisole top to fondle her boobs. Panting against her mouth as she licked his bottom lip, he moaned as their tongues touched and had to shift her weight as she was sitting directly on his cock and it was already rather confined thanks to the tight leather pants he was wearing.

Reaching down between them, she rubbed the bulge between his legs as he began lifting her top over her head. Discarding the top, he leaned forward and kissed the swell of each breast just above  its lacy covering. Izzy was reaching for the buttons on his trousers as he pulled the cups of her bra down underneath each of her breasts and took the nipple of one in his mouth, rolling his tongue across the hard nub.

Getting the buttons of his pants undone, Izzy rubbed her thumb over the soft skin on the head of his rigid cock. 

“Oh God, I want to be inside you so badly,” he said as he reached under her skirt and slid his fingers inside her panties then down her slick folds. 

Moaning, Izzy leaned forward so her head was resting on his shoulder, lifting her hips slightly so he could drive his fingers inside her tight, wet pussy. 

“ Oh, so good,” she moaned against his shoulder, “So good, don’t stop.”

“I want my cock inside you Izzy, I want to fuck you so badly.”

Moving her weight so that she was straddled across his lap she pushed herself up so he could slide his trousers down, freeing his engorged dick from the confines of his trousers. His cock bobbed in appreciation of the freedom just as Izzy placed her fingers around the base and guided him to her wet pussy. Adjusting her weight and position, Izzy wrapped one hand around Tom’s neck  while with the other, she reached behind and stroked his balls as she lowered herself, inch by inch down his shaft until she’d taken him all. 

He placed his hands on her hips as he thrust up, his cock encased in the warmth and wetness of her tight cunt.

“ Oh, fuck you’re tight Izzy. You feel so good, so good. That’s a good girl, up and down. Yeah, like that. Mmm, oh yes. Ride me.”

Izzy lifted herself up and down on his cock, bracing herself with her hands on his chest now as she  lifted herself then slammed herself back down hard on him. He was so big and so good and she loved the feel of his huge cock buried deep inside her. Tightening the muscles of her pussy each time she rose, she had Tom panting in no time. 

“Getting close Izz, need you to come for me. What’s your kink? What gets you off?” he questioned.

“Suck both my nipples at the same time,” she managed to get out. 

Tom pushed both her boobs together, then took both nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. He could feel the muscles just inside her opening tighten the moment he sucked on her nipples and knew she was about to come hard.

Giving another hard suck, he felt the intake of breath then felt the muscles inside her squeeze his cock as he felt the warmth of her juices coating him. Grabbing her ass, he thrust hard and fast against her then held his breath, gave a grunt and shot his seed deep within her.”

Holding her close to him, Tom placed little kisses across her forehead, “Well that’s not what I was expecting, but I have to say, it’s every bit as good as I hoped it would be. You’re an amazing person Izzy.”

She sat up and looked at him. “But?” she said, “I can’t help but feel there’s a but in there.”

“Oh there is,” he replied

“I knew it,” she said as she went to get up.

Holding her in place, he said, “But I don’t think we should take the chance of doing it in the makeup chair where anyone can walk in. I’d really like to keep seeing you Izzy and was wondering if you’d like to come to my place after work for dinner.”

“Oh,” she said, shocked. 

“So, will you?”

“Yes,” she replied. I’d love to.” 


	11. Do You Want To Fool Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Crystal are interrupted by a horny Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags include: Anal sex, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal fingering, Anal fingering, Oral Sex, Multiple partners, Brother on Brother Incest, Choking, Hair pulling, Slapping.

Crystal was laying naked on Loki’s bed while the God of Mischief stood at the end of the bed, cock in hand, stroking himself lazily. 

“Spread your legs like a good girl, “ he instructed. “I want to see how wet your cunt is at the thought of having me inside you.” 

Crystal did as instructed and spread her legs for the raven haired man standing in front of her. 

“So wet and I haven’t laid a finger on you yet. Touch yourself for me,” he told her. “Slide your finger down slowly.” 

Crystal spread herself open then, keeping her eyes on Loki, plunged a finger deep inside herself. 

“Good girl, that’s it. Finger yourself for me. Now take your finger out and taste yourself.” 

Loki moaned as Crystals tongue darted out and licked the length of her finger before she plunged deep inside herself again. 

“I want your cock in my mouth,” she said as she pushed another finger inside her wet pussy. “I want to suck it, taste it. I want to feel you fuck my mouth.” 

Loki moved to the side of the bed, and roughly grabbed a handful of the woman’s long red hair as he thrust his length between her plump lips, groaning at the heat he felt when she took him all the way down, tongue working the underside of his shaft.

Pumping his hips against her mouth, he could feel the muscles in her throat working to accommodate his size, “Just like that pet, yes, oh yes. Good girl, take it, take it all,” he panted as he fucked her mouth, balls slapping her chin. “I think I might give it you in the ass today, hmmm, would you like that? Of course you would, you like anything I give you, don’t you?” 

Crystal reached up and fondled his balls, massaging them gently in her hand as she moaned knowing he’d feel the vibration down the length of his cock. 

“Mmm, as good as that feels, I’m getting too close and I have plans for that body of yours and they don’t involve me cuming now. Be a good girl and let go now.” 

Crystal slowly pulled back until just the head was between her lips then she opened her mouth and let him fall out of her mouth, strands of saliva keeping them connected. Reaching down, he squeezed her nipple hard causing her hips to buck and a low moan to escape from her mouth. 

“Do it hard,” she told him. 

“Hmmm, you want it rough do you?” he asked. 

Nodding, she put his hand on her boob and squeezed, “Hard,” she demanded. 

Reaching over, Loki ran his thumbs over both nipples then pinched them between thumb and forefinger, “Oh, you like that? Is your cunt dripping at the thought of me biting and sucking you? Does it make you wet thinking about my tongue sliding down your slick folds, sucking your clit? I bet it does. Just thinking about it makes me harder. Mmmm, look what you do to me,” he said to her as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, now slick thanks to the precum leaking. 

Holding his thumb against Crystals mouth, he demanded, “Taste me.” 

Loki watched as she took his thumb in her mouth, tongue flicking across the top before sucking hard leaving no doubt as to what she’d prefer to have in her mouth. 

“You’re a wicked, wicked woman,” he told her. 

“And you love every moment of it my Prince. I’m the only one that can satisfy your needs properly, the only one you truly crave,” she responded. 

“You crave it as much as I do. Now lay on your back, I want to taste you.” 

Crystal lay on her back as he moved himself to sit between her legs where he ran his thumb down her wet folds then back up to her clit which he circled before leaning down and flicking his tongue across the sensitive nub. 

“Oh God,” she moaned as he sucked her then gently used his teeth to nip her. Her hands fisted in his hair as she lifted her hips, pushing herself harder against his mouth. He slid his tongue down to tease her entrance, her body writhing under him. “Don’t tease,” she begged, “Tongue fuck me, please.” 

He pushed his tongue inside her enjoying the whimpers coming from her mouth, her hips thrusting against him. “Oh, oh, fingers now,” she said. 

He pulled back and was just about to push his fingers inside her when the door burst open. 

“Brother, I’ve been searching all over for....” 

Turning to glare at his brother, Loki said, “Well you’ve found me and as you can see, I’m just a little busy.” 

Thor walked closer to the bed, looking down at Crystal, “Her cunt is so wet, have you fucked her already?” 

“Would I have a raging hard on like this if I’d already fucked her?” Loki asked. “Now if you don’t mind, my intention is to make her cunt even wetter while I _do_ fuck her so unless you intend joining me, please leave.” 

“Is that an invitation brother? Because if it is, the answer is yes, I’ll join you,” Thor said unbuttoning his trousers before he’d even finished speaking. 

Loki looked at his adopted brother as Thor looked back at him, then they both grinned. It had been quite a while since they’d been with each other or shared a woman. 

Crystal looked from one to the other, reservation showing on her face as Loki turned her so her head was right at the edge of the bed, but she soon forgot any reservations as Thor tipped her head back and pressed his cock against her mouth and Loki shoved two fingers deep inside her cunt. Watching her suck his brother, Loki reached down and started to stroke his cock but Thor reached across and pushed his hand away, stroking his brother firmly and leaning across Crystals body to kiss him. 

Loki added a third finger and pumped it deep into Crystals wet centre as his brother kept stroking him and Crystal had Thor's cock, balls deep in her mouth. Thor reached down with his free hand and massaged Crystals breast, pinching the nipple hard. 

“Your whore likes it rough brother, yes?” he asked. 

Loki, looked down at Crystal and smiled, “She likes it however I give it to her.” 

“I want to watch her suck you, while I eat her, I want to taste that wet cunt. Swap places Loki,” Thor said. 

Placing himself by the edge of the bed, Loki tilted Crystals head back and pressed his cock against her mouth and waited for her lips to open before pressing himself deep in her mouth, “Use your tongue, press me against the roof of your mouth,” he demanded as he watched his brother licking and sucking Crystals clit, fingers diving deep inside her. 

Crystal moaned, causing a vibration to run the length of Loki’s cock, “no pet, I told you before. I want to fuck you, not cum in your mouth and if you keep doing that I will.” 

“You taste divine,” Thor said, having removed his fingers and started using his tongue. “You’re so hot, so wet. I can’t wait to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock. Let’s both fuck her together Loki, it’s been ages since I’ve felt your cock rubbing against mine. She’ll stretch, even if I have to fist fuck her first.” 

Loki had begun paying attention to her nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers then looked at his brother, “You take one and I’ll take one.” 

Together they leaned down and suckled at Crystals breast, both reaching their hands down between her legs and each linking fingers as they both pushed a finger each inside her. With their free hand they each reached across and began to stroke each other’s cocks. “This takes me back Loki, I’ve missed this.” 

“You always did talk to much which is why I shoved my cock in your mouth so often.” 

“Oh, I want to see that,” Crystal said, running her hand down over the brothers linked fingers currently buried inside her. “Suck him, I want to watch.” 

Thor positioned himself in front of Loki, who fisted his hands in Thor’s hair as Thor grasped Loki’s ass and pulled him hard against him, sucking his cock down deep. Crystal watched, fascinated, then said, “suck each other, that’d be so hot.” 

Climbing onto the bed, Loki and Thor turned themselves so they could each suck the others cock and Crystal watched on, fingering herself furiously as the brothers moaned their pleasure. 

Loki pulled back, freeing Thor’s member from his mouth and panted, “Stop, I’m getting too close. I don’t want to cum yet, I want us to fuck her.” 

“Both of you fuck me together?” Crystal asked looking slightly worried. 

“Yes, both of us together. You’ll love it. Lay back and relax,” Thor told her. “Spread your legs as wide as they’ll go.” 

Crystal did as directed and lay on her back, spreading her legs across the bed as far as she could get them. Thor and Loki positioned themselves in front of her, each of them wrapping an arm around the other as they used their other hands to guide their erect cocks against her dripping wet cunt. Loki pushed the head of his dick in first then waited for his brother to do the same. Both moaning at the contact of cock against cock inside her wet velvet entrance. 

Pushing further forward, Thor thrust a little deeper then stopped and waited for Loki to do the same. Crystal screwed her face up at the burning sensation of the two cocks stretching her to the limit but it felt so good to be so full. Both brothers pushed a little further, knowing from past experience that they couldn’t go deep as it was physically impossible for them to meld their hips together to allow deep penetration. 

Gasping at the feeling of them pulling back then slamming themselves together as deep as they could go inside her, Crystal pulled her head up and gazed down, turned on by the sight of two cocks pounding her cunt, the brothers kissing, tongues dancing together. 

“Do you want her ass or her cunt?” Loki asked his brother. 

“You can have her ass,” Thor answered, “I’m assuming you intended ass fucking her at some stage. I’m happy to keep pounding her cunt.” 

With that, Thor wriggled down the bed so his ass was resting against the edge, then Loki picked Crystal up and placed her on Thor, who was stroking himself hard and fast while he waited. Unable to help himself Loki bent down and sucked his brothers cock one last time before Crystal was impaled on it. 

Loki pushed her forward, exposing her tight little asshole which he fingered gently while leaning over her nipping at her shoulder blades. Once he had one finger inside her ass, he added a second and pushed them in and out, able to feel his brothers cock pounding her wet pussy. 

Crystal was moaning their names over and over as she said how good it felt. 

“Relax pet. Thor slow down for a minute,” Loki said as she pushed the head of his dick against her ass. “Oh, so tight. Mmm, so good,” he murmured, pushing a little harder against the resistance. 

Crystal cried out as Loki thrust hard against her, balls banging her ass and touching his brothers balls underneath him. 

Pulling his hips back, Loki slammed himself against her, signaling for Thor to pick up the pace. 

“Oh God, yes, so full, so hard. Fuck me, fuck me hard,” Crystal cried out as Loki slapped her hard on the ass. 

“Oh Loki, I can feel your cock in her ass. Feels so fucking good. I’m not going to last too long,” Thor said. 

“Wait!” Loki demanded. “Oh God, her ass is so tight, I can feel it squeezing me and I can feel your cock deep inside her wet cunt Thor. Let me know when you’re about to cum, we’ll cum together on her. Hurry up pet, cum for us.” 

Thor grabbed a handful of hair and pulled hard as Loki wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed hard until he could feel she was struggling to breathe under his hand. 

“She’s cuming,” Thor yelled. “Oh fuck, yes, yes, she’s cuming. Fuck her hard Loki while she comes down.” 

The brothers slammed themselves deep inside her until Thor said he was about to cum. 

“Now brother,” he said pushing Crystal to the side. “Quickly.” 

The brothers knelt one either side of Crystal who flipped herself over quickly so she was laying on her back, the boys reaching across her to stroke each other to orgasm, the thick wads of semen covering their hands and Crystals belly. Leaning over the woman the brothers kissed each other deeply then lay down beside Crystal taking turns to kiss her. 

Having caught his breath, Loki propped himself up on one arm and looked across to Thor, “So why did you come looking for me? What was it you wanted?” 

“I came to see if you wanted to fool around.” 


	12. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor loves his (adopted) brother - just not in a way their parents would approve of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norse Mythology Thor and Loki are not related, Marvel decided they were. As such, I have no problem in them having a sexual relationship however, for those of you who see them as brothers I'll add a warning....they fuck.  
> Charcters: Loki, Thor, Sif  
> Warnings: Explicit Sex, Erotica, Dildo's, Anal Intercourse, Anal Fingering, Vaginal Intercourse, Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex, Blow Job, Head Job, Brother on Brother Incest, Slapping, Hair Pulling, Choking, Forced Head Job, Shower Sex, Language, Butt Plug...and God knows how many others I've forgotten. Basically if you have a problem with explicit sex, don't read he bloody thing

**Make sure you read the notes before you read the story. If you didn't like my previous Thorki fic might I suggest you don't read this one.**

Thor was looking out the window as he listened to Odin ranting about Loki’s shortcomings when he saw the subject of conversation, hidden away in a secluded part of the garden. Wondering what his brother was up to, he kept watch while Odin was saying something about how different things would have been if he’d left the ‘little blue runt’ behind to die. 

Unable to quite believe what he’d heard, he turned to his father, “Please tell me I did not just hear you say that you wished Loki dead.”

“No, that’s not what I said. Why is that both you boys always wish to put words in my mouth?” Odin questioned, then began to rail against some other injustice, either real or imagined, Thor was unsure as he’d tuned the old man’s words out and had turned his attention back to his adopted brother who now had a woman on her knees in front of him, is head thrown back. 

They’d had a rocky relationship over the years with many arguments, but they also loved each other; at times in ways their mother and father would definitely not approve of. Thor was watching as Loki’s hand grasped the woman's head, and he could remember his brother doing the same thing to him. He remembered the feeling of his  brother's cock pumping in and out of his mouth. The man had been truly blessed by the Gods in that department. Thor was not little by any means but Loki’s cock made Thor look average. 

Coming back to himself, Thor  realised he had a raging hard on as he’d imagined his brother sucking his cock and him sucking his brother’s cock, tasting him as Loki fisted his hair and fucked his mouth. 

“I need to attend to something,” Thor said, as he turned to leave his father, keeping his back to him as he crossed the room, intent on finding Loki in the garden. Stalking through the palace, he entered the garden going to the spot he’d last seen Loki only to find him missing. He’d definitely been here; he could see the indents on the grass from the knees of whichever maiden had had his cock in her mouth, Thor had a feeling he knew exactly which ‘maiden.’

“Fuck,” Thor swore under his breath. “He never  cums that quickly and he won’t leave her while he’s unsatisfied. Where the hell  did he go?”

The blond God knew he could have his pick of females to satisfy his needs, but no one knew him like Loki. An idea occurred to him and he went in the direction of his brother's chambers, rubbing his painfully erect cock through his trousers as he walked. 

Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open to Loki’s room and sure enough, there was Loki, balls deep in the  woman's mouth. 

“Don’t stop,” he ordered the woman on her knees in front of him as he turned to Thor, “You took your time in getting here. I thought she was going to finish me in the garden.”

Thor still hadn’t seen the woman’s face but now that he was up close, he knew from the hair who she was. “Loki, you know I don’t like you taking Sif for your own pleasure.”

“ _ Our _ pleasure brother,” he corrected. “For  _ our _ pleasure. Are you going to join me or stand there looking on while your cock blows the seam of those trousers?”

Looking down and seeing Sif with Loki’s cock deep in her mouth, Thor made the decision and undid his trousers freeing his cock which Loki reached over and stroked briefly, “Oh, you’re already so hard. Well, we can take care of that for you.” 

Stripping naked, Thor went to stand beside Loki, where Sif reached up and grabbed his cock, stroking him firmly then pulled Loki’s cock out of her mouth and put Thor’s in. The woman stayed on her knees in front of both brothers taking one in her mouth, sucking then moving to the other and sucking, hands stroking their length if she didn’t have them in her mouth. 

By some silent agreement, they picked Sif up and threw her on Loki’s bed, Loki sitting near head and massaging her boobs while Thor positioned himself between her legs and bent down, flicking his tongue between the lips of her pussy. Sif gasped as she felt Thor’s tongue circling her clit while Loki took both nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. Both brothers, sporting raging hard  ons , watched what the other was doing to Sif, thinking of the times they each spent alone with her and with each other. Loki moved himself to lay near Sif so that his cock was near her mouth, then grabbed her head and forced his length into her mouth, “suck it, all of it,” he demanded, then looked longingly at his brother.

Thor then climbed onto the bed and lay so his cock was near Loki’s mouth and watched as his brother’s tongue snaked out and circled the engorged head, flicking across his slit licking at the precum that was oozing. Waiting patiently as his brother opened his mouth, Thor thrust his cock deep inside Loki’s mouth, moaning as he felt Loki’s tongue begin to move up and down the shaft. Positioning himself near Sif, he told her, “spread your legs, I want to tongue fuck you.”

Together, they made a circle joined in a most intimate way, Thor with his tongue buried inside Sif’s dripping wet cunt, Sif with Loki’s cock balls deep in her mouth and Loki with Thor balls deep in _ his _ mouth. There were moans of  ecstacy from the three as they writhed and thrust their bodies against the person pleasuring their bodies.

Sif broke first, taking Loki’s cock out of her mouth, “Thor, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop. Thor pulled his tongue from her pussy as Loki took Thor’s cock out of his mouth. Thor, with the taste of Sif fresh on his mouth, leaned across and kissed Loki hard on the mouth, hands roaming over Loki’s body as he did so. Loki buried his fingers deep inside Sif, “Cum, you’re going to be fucked regardless, so why not allow yourself the pleasure of multiple orgasms.”

Sif, held tight to Loki’s hand and rode herself to orgasm as Thor stroked Loki’s cock slowly, watching Sif’s face as she rode the waves down. Only when the muscles in her pussy had stopped spasming did Loki remove his fingers, “Taste yourself,” he told her pushing his middle finger inside her mouth, feeling her tongue roll around his fingertip. “Tease,” he smiled. Thor had, by this stage discovered Loki’s butt plug and was in the process of trying to remove it.

“So you were hoping I’d join you,” he smiled.

“Leave it for now,” Loki told him. “Wait until I’m ready for you. I think we should both fuck her first, in the top drawer there, yes that one, there should be a strap on. Let’s both fuck her then you can do me in the  arse and I’ll give it to her with my cock and the strap on, she can choose whether I fuck her cunt or her ass. Unless you want to fuck her and I can fuck you. Your choice,” Loki told him.

“You fuck her, I’ve been  fantasising about my cock up your ass since I saw her going down on you outside,” Thor told him.

Loki took his fingers out of Sif and bent down to suck his brothers cock briefly while stroking himself. 

Thor positioned Sif on the bed, legs spread wide.

“Do you want us both in your pussy or do you want one in your pussy and one in your ass?” he asked her.

“I want to see you rubbing against each other first,” she said as she lazily slid a finger up and down the slick folds and teased her clit between thumb and forefinger.

Loki and Thor turned to each other, wrapping their hands in  each others hair and kissing each other deeply while pumping their hips hard against each other, cocks bouncing together then pushing hard against each other, cocks rubbing against the other, moans getting louder and louder. Sif had two fingers buried deep inside herself and was moaning ‘yes, yes,’ as she watched the brothers, dicks mashed against each other, tongues dancing together.

“Thor, Loki,” Sif called, “fuck me, both in my pussy.”

The brothers broke apart turning their attention to the woman laying before them, legs spread wide, cunt dripping in anticipation of the two cocks she was about to have rammed deep inside her.

Neither brother was gentle as they positioned themselves at her entrance and thrust hard. Sif gave a cry at the burning sensation of them stretching her wide, watching them as they each watched the other fuck her. Unable to go deep they became frustrated quickly and Loki left Thor to keep banging her while he strapped the dildo securely around himself. 

“My turn brother,” he said as he positioned himself between Sifs’ legs. “Tell me how you want it,” he told her. 

She sized him up then said, “You in my ass, that thing in my cunt.”

“You’ll need to slide down a bit.”

As Sif got herself in position, Loki was getting himself in position, tingling at the thought of Thor’s cock inside him while he was inside Sif. 

She put her legs up on his shoulders and let them flop wide open exposing her cunt and her asshole. Loki licked his lips at the sight before him then ran his finger around her hole before sliding inside her and gently pumping her.

“ Mmm , so tight. Relax, now,” he told her, lining the dildo up with her cunt and guiding his dick to her ass where he pushed until the head was in. 

Sif was thrusting up to meet him as Loki watched both the dildo and cock disappear inside her. Thor, sitting behind Loki was stroking himself waiting for Loki to bend over so he could remove the butt plug and replace it with his cock. The anticipation of being balls deep inside Loki was almost too much and he had to slow the stroking down or risk shooting his load all over his own hand. 

Finally, Loki bent over Sif, moaning as Thor removed the plug and pushed his cock against him. 

“Oh God yes,” he moaned as Thor’s cock slammed deep inside him and he slammed deep inside Sif. 

At first, they struggled with rhythm and pace but once they worked it out, Loki was in absolute heaven both giving it and receiving it. It had been so long since they’d done this. Sure, they’d fucked the same woman at the same time, they’d even fucked each other but it seemed like forever since Loki had been the sandwich filling and he could feel he was getting close. Thor wrapped his hand around Loki’s throat and squeezed gently while grabbing his hair and pulling, Loki held himself up on one hand and pinched Sif’s nipples, tipping her over the edge with her screaming his name as she came. Loki still pounding his cock in her ass, felt the muscles contract and that along with Thor grunting in his ear, was enough to push him over the edge and he pulled out just as Thor pulled out and they stroked themselves to climax leaving thick ribbons of cum dripping from their hands, down over Sif’s glistening pussy. Collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs, the three lay catching their breath, Loki struggling to undo the strap on and only achieving success with the help of Sif.

Breathing returned to normal the threesome took themselves off to the shower where they began washing each other, brother washing brother and stroking to erection again, Thor soaping his hand and cupping Sif to wash her but ending up with his fingers inside her. Sif reaching around to cup Loki’s balls, while Loki began fingering Thor’s ass. Before too long, Sif was on all fours with Thors cock buried deep in her cunt, while Loki was ass fucking Thor, water pouring over the three of them. Climax came quick and hard this time with Loki shooting his load over Thor’s back, watching while the water washed his seed down the drain. Thor came on Sifs chest, with Loki watching on as he buried his fingers deep inside her bringing her to climax as Thor had left her hanging. Sif, shakily getting to her feet decided the safest option was to wait until the two brothers had finished showering before showering herself or they could be going at it all afternoon. Thor and Loki showered together, enjoying the feeling of body rubbing against body, touching and stroking each other, mouths and tongues seeking each other. Sif gave up waiting for them to finish and returned to her own room, leaving Loki and Thor to play the day away.


	13. Taking The Fall

“What the fuck?” Tom said aloud to his reflection in the mirror as the air behind him shimmered. Spinning around in his chair, he sat open-mouthed, totally forgetting the make-up he’d been removing as he watched a hand, then arm appear, followed shortly by a loud thud as the rest of the body landed on the floor of his dressing room. 

“Who the hell are you and where the hell did you come from?” he demanded of the woman on the floor. 

The figure laying on the floor appeared to be out of breath and on closer inspection he noticed her left arm was at quite an odd angle. 

“Are you ok?” he questioned. “Your arm appears to be injured.” 

“No shit!” she answered. “Help me up.” 

“I’m not touching you. I know nothing about you,” Tom said. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she said, staggering to her feet and turning her full gaze on Tom. 

“Again, who are you, where did you come from and what the hell are you doing on my dressing room floor?” he asked the most stunning green eyes he’d ever seen in his life. 

“When am I?” she asked. 

“You mean, where are you? The Barbican,” he answered automatically, conscious of his manners no matter how bizarre a situation he found himself in. 

“No, I mean when am I. What’s the date?” she asked. 

“I’m not telling you anything until you answer me. Who are you and what the hell is going on? I’ve just witnessed the impossible and I want some fucking answers,” he said. 

The woman took a good look at his face, glanced around the room, then looked back at him. 

“Shit!” she muttered to herself. “Looks like I miscalculated. Show me your forehead,” she said grabbing his forehead. 

“Get your hands off me,” Tom said, swatting her hands away from his face. 

Muttering to herself, she started playing around with a device she was wearing on her wrist. Tom noted it looked similar to a watch but with more buttons. 

“What’s the date?” she asked. 

Tom was totally confused about what was going on. He’d just seen the air literally split open and birth the woman standing in front of him, and now she was demanding to know the date. He’d be the first to admit that he didn’t understand the workings of the universe, but to the best of his knowledge, what he’d just witnessed was impossible. 

“The date,” she demanded. “What’s the date?” 

“May 3rd,” he answered. 

“What year?” she asked. 

“What do you mean, what year?” he asked. “It’s 2006.” 

“It’s what?” she asked. 

“May 3rd 2006,” he replied. 

Her whole body seemed to collapse in on itself when he said that, and she sat down on the floor with a thud. “I definitely miscalculated then.” 

“I’m sorry but I’m struggling to believe what I’ve just seen. Who are you?” he asked. 

Sighing heavily, she looked up at him with those stunning green eyes and said, “I’m Astrid and I’ve miscalculated big time. I’m supposed to be in 2016.” 

“So, you’re telling me that you’re a time traveler?” Tom asked in disbelief. 

“Well, no. Not technically. Time travel is just part of what I do,” she answered. 

“So what else do you do?” Tom asked. “And what are you meant to be doing in 2016?” 

“Oh what the hell,” she said. “You’re not going to remember most of this anyway.” 

“What do you mean I'm not going to remember? Let me tell you, this is not something I’m likely to forget in a hurry.” 

“You may not think so, but by the time I’m finished with you, you won’t remember but a fraction of what’s happened. I’m supposed to be in 2016 to stop you making a monumental fuck up that has lasting effects, not only on you personally, but on your career. It changes things for you and it’s not supposed to be the path you take, but you just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time, or the wrong place at the right time, however you want to look at it, you were used for a purpose you were never meant to be used for.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tom said. 

“Well of course you don’t. It’s all 10 years in the future.” 

“How are you supposed to stop it from happening?” he asked. 

“You’ve heard of sliding door moments, haven’t you? A seemingly inconsequential moment that alters the trajectory of future events? Well, that’s what I’m meant to be doing for you. Providing a sliding door moment to stop you making the biggest mistake of your life.” 

“Sounds rather ominous. How does this ‘monumental fuck up’ as you put it, alter things? What’s so bad about it?” 

“Believe it or not, you end up a huge movie star with a legion of fans who adore you. You’re a very personable, generous idol who happily gives up your time for your fans, and the media love you. Your name is bandied around for one of the biggest roles available, and you seem to be able to do no wrong. A chance meeting changes everything. You end up a victim of circumstance but it changes so much. You become reluctant to give interviews, you withdraw from fans and, in time become reclusive, and worry a lot of people about your mental state. Your name is no longer mentioned in regards to the role you were almost a certainty to get, and your personal relationships end up affected.” 

“Me, a movie star?” he said. “Me?” 

“Yes you. Like I said, you’re not going to remember but a tiny fraction of this so what the hell. You have limited success here then you go overseas and try your luck there. At first it seems you’re not going to get anywhere then you get your break, but you don’t find that out until you come back here. The role was never meant to be a big part, but everyone fell in love with you and you became popular beyond anyone’s wildest dreams, and that role became the role of a lifetime and opened so many doors for you. You’re a brilliant actor Tom, and you were supposed to go on to bigger and better things, not retreat from the public eye.” 

“Can you tell me about what I do?” he asked, curiosity piqued. 

“What part?” Astrid questioned. 

“What’s the role that gives me my break?” he wanted to know. 

“You get cast in a movie called Thor which is directed by Ken Branagh, who you know quite well by then and you play Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. You own that part and received rave reviews, outshining the actual star of the movie according to a lot of people.” 

“I work with Ken Branagh?” he asked in disbelief. 

Astrid laughed, “You work with Ken, both acting and directed by, you star alongside Tilda Swinton, Samuel L. Jackson and Robert Downey Jr, you’re directed by Woody Allen and Steven Spielberg to name a few.” 

“Whoa, wait a minute. I work with Woody Allen and Steven Spielberg. Me?” he asked. 

“You sure do. You do Coriolanus at the Donmar, you star in Hamlet and do a run in a Pinter play both here and on Broadway. You’re a star Tom, and you fuck it all up in a chance meeting one night. There are differing opinions on what actually happened and why, but the result was the same, it was a train wreck. Don’t think with your dick my man,” Astrid told him. 

“Wow, so much to take in,” Tom said. 

“Nothing to take in unfortunately for you. I’m taking the memories with me. You’re not going to remember any of this,” Astrid told him. 

“But you told me I’d remember a fraction of this,” he protested. 

“And you will,” Astrid told him. “The only thing I can let you have is the knowledge that going to the US is the right career move no matter how much anyone tells you it’s not. That’s all I can give you because it’s a decision you were always going to make, even without intervention from us.” 

“Who’s us?” he asked Astrid. 

“The guardian angels of course,” she said with a smile. 

“You’re my guardian Angel?” he asked with more than a hint of skepticism. 

“I am,” she answered. “But now, I have to go and get to 2016, hopefully, and prevent this train wreck happening.” 

“When in 2016?” he asked, stalling her. “Stay, talk to me. You yourself said I’m not going to remember anything, so what’s the harm in staying?” 

“This date in 2016. I’m exactly 10 years too early,” she told him. “I can’t stay, you’re not the only one I have to watch over.” 

“But I have so much more I want to ask, want to know. How will I know whether I’m making the right choices? Are you always with me? Are there others like you? Will I ever see you again? Will I sense that you’re with me? Why can’t I be allowed to remember you? I get that I can’t be allowed to know what happens - be allowed to remember what happens,” he corrected himself, “but why can’t I be allowed to remember you? You’re beautiful. I don’t want to forget your face.” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s the rules. You were never meant to see me, but because I’m a screw up and can’t seem to get it right, I landed at the wrong time and...well, here we are. Do you really think I'm beautiful?” 

“Yes I do, but what do you mean you’re a screw up?” he asked. 

“I fuck up all the time so they give me the easy ones. The ones that don’t need a lot of help. The ones who’ve got it all together and only need minor interference,” she shrugged. 

“So, is it like City of Angels?” he asked. “Like, you guys are always around?” 

“Kind of. I’m not a death Angel, I’m a guardian Angel. We each have our own area of expertise,” she told him. 

“How does it work?” he wanted to know completely fascinated by her. 

“We just watch over you and guide you away from making mistakes. Occasionally an incident doesn’t get stopped when it should and we wait to see if it can be fixed, only intervening if your life can’t get back on the track it was meant to take.” 

“Are there many of you? Do you get together? Like are you friends?” 

“There are many of us but we don’t get together. It’s a solitary job. We watch over the souls we’re given to watch over.” 

“Don’t you get lonely?” he asked. 

“Very. And that’s why I'm always in trouble. I make myself visible more than I’m supposed to because I just want to talk to people. “ 

“Probably a stupid question,” he said, “But, have you always been an Angel?” 

She nodded, “I have.” 

“How old are you?” he wanted to know. 

“I don’t know. I’ve always just been and unless I take the fall, I’ll always continue to just be.” 

“Take the fall? Like Nicholas Cage did in City of Angels? So that stuff is true?” he asked incredulously. 

“To a point, yes it is,” she said. “We don’t gather at sunset on the beach like that. We face the sunset each night and sunrise each morning, but the whole gathering together thing is bullshit. We just do it wherever we happen to be at the time.” 

“Do you love being an Angel?” he asked. 

“I have nothing else to compare it to,” Astrid replied. “I suppose part of me envies you humans because you get to have something I can never have.” 

“And what’s that?” Tom asked. 

“Love,” she replied. “You get to experience love. I can love but because I am what I am, it can only ever be one sided, I can never do anything about it.” 

“But what if you were to take the fall?” Tom asked. “Couldn’t you experience it then?” 

“Yes, but I’d have to be sure that it would be reciprocated and that would mean showing myself multiple times and running the risk of the wrath of the Gods, they could take my wings if I did it all the time.” 

“But what if it was just with one person and you were sure? Surely they wouldn’t take your wings then?” he asked. 

“It would go before a council and they would supervise one of the visits, unknown to those involved of course, and judge whether I was showing myself with pure intentions or whether I was doing it because I was bored or lonely. Does that make any sense?” Astrid asked. 

“It does,” Tom said. “ I don’t want to forget you Astrid. I want to remember you. Take away everything else, but let me remember you.” 

“I wish I could, but I can’t. It’s against the rules,” she told him. 

“Is there nothing you can do to let me remember? At least let me know you’re there?” 

“I can’t Tom I’m really sorry. I have to go, have to take the memories. You have a wonderful life ahead of you and I’m going to enjoy watching it all unfold, especially when I stop the fuck up,” she said. 

“Wait,” Tom said. “You just said you’re going to enjoy watching my life unfold, but how can you know everything you know about me from the future, if you’re watching everything unfold now?” 

“I'm your guardian angel, it's my job to know all of your life. You’re on the cusp of stardom now. You have another play next year, then you’ll start your work with Ken and you’ll work with Joanna Hogg. No more Suburban Shootout’s for you. Your star is about to rise. I really have to go Tom,” she said, getting to her feet. “I’ll be watching.” 

Tom stood in front of her and it was only then he realised how tiny she was and he suddenly felt very protective of her even though she was his protector. 

She reached up to put her hands either side of his head and realised she couldn’t reach. “You need to sit down,” she told him. “I can’t reach.” 

“Please don’t make me forget you?” he begged her. “ I don’t care about the rest of it, but let me remember you.” 

“I can’t. Please sit down,” she said. 

Reluctantly Tom took a seat and Astrid stood in front of him raising her hands to the side of his head, but before she could touch him, Tom leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. 

Gasping, she pulled away and said, “What are you doing? You can’t do that.” 

“I just did so there’s no point in telling me I can’t, and I’m going to do it again. I've wanted to do it since you picked yourself up off the floor,” he told her as he pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips. 

Astrid let herself fall into him, having never experienced anything like this before. She’d seen so many kisses and often wondered what they were like, but never expected it to feel like this. 

Tom pulled back and looked her in the eye, “I want to do that again, and again, and..." 

She put her hands on the side of his head, murmured softly then pressed her forehead against his before pulling away, a single tear rolling down her cheek. This also was a first, she’d never had a tear before. This one really got to her; this one was special. She touched her lips, remembering how Tom’s had felt on hers, then she touched the tear on her cheek. She had to get herself together and quickly. If she was seen feeling any emotion, Tom would be taken away and assigned to another and she didn’t want that. Astrid was feeling things she’d never felt before and she wanted to keep this one and watch over him, make sure he kept on the right path. 

She had a couple of minutes before Tom would become aware of his surroundings again, at the moment it was almost like he was comatose and she made the most of that couple of minutes to touch his face, his lips and run her fingers through his hair. He truly was God like, that part coming up was certainly written for him. Reluctantly, Astrid moved away from Tom and with a wave of her hands was gone, just as Tom became aware of his surroundings again. 

Shaking his head, he thought he must have dozed off for a few minutes, the remnants of a dream playing around somewhere between his conscious and sub conscious minds. 

… 

Time passed by, as time has a habit of doing and just as Astrid said, Tom’s star began to rise. He did more stage work, played alongside Ken in Wallander, did a play with Ken then went to the US just as Astrid had said he would; not that Tom remembered any of it, or did he? 

There was always something hovering just out of reach in his dreams, in his sub conscious. He felt he was always looking for something, or was it someone? And how many times did he feel like someone was watching him? Even out on the streets, every so often he’d see a woman and feel that he knew her, yet he knew it wasn’t possible. He had a couple of girlfriends, one serious one, but he was always searching for more. In the end, he decided it wasn’t fair to be with someone when he knew he couldn’t commit to them. He knew he was searching; he just didn’t know for what – or who. 

Feeling the time was right, he headed for the US and began the audition process and even though he felt like giving up, something kept pushing him to keep going, keep trying. 

… 

Astrid watched over him faithfully, taking great delight in every small success. Every so often she couldn’t help herself and made herself visible, just so she could see him properly and not through the veil, always careful to stay out of sight of him. She had her other charges, her other jobs that she needed to watch over, and a few of them were much harder work than Tom, but she had a massive soft spot for Tom. He’d shown her what human contact was like. Because of Tom she knew how it felt to be kissed. She’d never forgotten the warmth of his lips on hers. The gentle, hesitant touch at first, the feeling of his breath on her skin. She craved that feeling again but knew it couldn’t happen and that she’d have to be content with the knowledge that she’d at least been kissed once. 

She followed him as he walked to the coffee shop after his run, but got distracted watching a couple having a passionate kiss on the pavement and wasn’t watching where she was going and she ran straight into Tom. Being so small she kind of bounced off him and almost fell flat on her ass, but Tom’s hand darted out and saved her from the fall. Looking up at the same moment he looked down, she saw confusion in his eyes and hurriedly put her head down and made to move away but he stopped her. 

“Are you ok?” he asked her. 

Nodding she smiled and gave a quick, “Yes thanks, just clumsy. Thank you for catching me,” as she went to move away again. 

“Wait, please,” he said with his hand still on her arm. “Do I know you?” 

“No, I don’t think so. Look, I really appreciate you helping me but I have to go,” she said, trying to pull her arm from his grip. 

“I feel like I know you. And if I don’t know you, I feel like I should. Like I’m meant to know you. I’m not making any sense I know. I can’t explain it but I know you.” 

“I’m sure you’re mistaken,” Astrid said, with a smile. “I’ve just got one of those faces. Anyway, thank you. Again.” 

Tom wasn’t having a bar of it. “No, it’s not that. It’s your eyes. I know your eyes. I’ve seen them before. I know you; I just don’t know where from. Please, tell me. We’ve met before, haven’t we?” 

“No. I have to go,” Astrid said, wrenching her arm free and hurrying away. 

“Wait! Please!” Tom called after her but she’d gone. As he went to turn back, there was a commotion a couple of feet away as a bag snatch had happened and he wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on and found himself pushed, losing his footing and being knocked to the ground where he hit his head. 

“Are you ok?” a woman asked him as he rubbed his head and sat up. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Tom replied rubbing the back of his head. “Did you see where she went?” 

“Where who went?” the woman asked. 

“The blonde girl I was talking to. She had emerald green eyes. Her name’s Astrid and she’s an angel.” 

The woman smiled at him, “Oh to be young and in love again. I remember when my husband thought I was an angel.” 

“No, she really is an angel. I need to find her.” 

Astrid was careful to stay well and truly out of sight after that and limited her earthly visits to the times she knew she was safe, when Tom was at work or when he was sleeping. 

His star rose as she had told him it would, and whilst he remembered her, that was all he remembered clearly. There were vague, foggy thoughts buried in the back of his mind, and every so often he got a feeling of déjà vu but nothing clear, nothing concrete. 

She delighted in his successes, beaming with pride at all the praise heaped upon him and the reputation he gained as ‘one of the nicest guys in the biz.’ Part of her wished that carried over to his love life. She wanted him to find someone, but part of her selfishly loved the fact that he was still single. Not that she had a right to be happy about it, but she was. 

After the bang on the head, he’d called out to her time and again., “Astrid, I know you’re there. I know you can hear me, please, come to me. Show yourself, I want to see you. I know you were there that day, the day I bumped my head; the day I remembered you. Please, show yourself.” 

Weeks went by and he kept going, begging, threatening, cajoling, pleading for her to show herself. Finally, one day in the make-up room where he was waiting, he wore her down and she appeared before him. 

“Astrid,” he said, leaping to his feet and enveloping her in his arms. “You came to me.” 

“Tom please. It has to stop. You have to stop calling me. The archangels are aware that you’re aware of me and they’re watching me closely. If it doesn’t stop, they may have me removed as your guardian angel and assign you another.” 

“No, I’ll refuse. I want you. I want to know you’re there. It comforts me to know you’re there. Make it easier for me to see you, then I won’t have to call you all the time and you can’t get in trouble. Please Astrid, I can’t stop thinking about you. Everywhere I go, I see you. Every time I close my eyes, you’re there haunting my dreams, I see you in the shadows of my ro....Holy Shit!” he stopped mid-sentence. “I’m not imagining you am I, in my dreams, in the shadows, on every street corner. I’m not imagining you’re there, you really are there. You’re watching me, not as an Angel, but as a person.” 

There was a noise outside the door then the make-up person entered the room, “Who you talking to Tom, you know it’s the first sign of madness to talk to yourself?” 

Astrid put her finger up against her lips to shush him but there was no shushing him, “I’m talking to my guardian Angel, her name’s Astrid.” 

The makeup woman smiled and cupped Tom’s cheek, "Of course you are," she said. Clearly another one under the Hiddleston spell, Astrid thought looking on. 

“She can’t see me,” Astrid told him. “Only you can.” 

Tom nodded and went silent as his makeup was applied, constantly trying to turn to see if Astrid was still there. 

“Jesus Tom, sit still will you. What the hell is wrong with you? You’re usually so calm in the chair.” 

“Sorry,” he said. 

This went on for the next couple of weeks, Astrid appearing when Tom called, spending as much time with him as she possibly could, sometimes more than she should when Tom turned to her and said, “I want more. I want you. I want to touch you, kiss you, hold you. Do you know what it’s like to make love Astrid?” 

She shook her head, “I didn’t even know what a kiss was until you gave me one,” she told him. 

“I can show you. I can show it all to you. Come to me,” he said. 

“I can’t,” she told him. 

… 

The day Astrid was dreading, but deep down inside knew would happen, finally came. She was summonsed to stand before the Archangels and would either be reassigned, or stripped of her guardian status. They went through all the evidence and told her they’d take 24 hours to deliberate before they notified her of her future. 

24 hours later she was told – she was being reassigned, Tom was no longer hers and he’d be given a visit from another angel who would purify his mind, erasing every trace of Astrid. She was heartbroken and inconsolable yet had to pull herself together as tonight was the night. She’d been granted this one last act for Tom – to save him from himself. 

Tonight was the night he made the monumental fuck up that changed everything. Astrid had it all worked out, she had a string of events meant to delay Tom arriving at the reception, providing sliding door moments and ensuring there were no fuck ups. 

Everything was going according to plan with Tom, but what Astrid hadn’t considered was that the other part of this fuck up might also be late. Realising there was a trainwreck about to happen and the only way to stop everything unravelling and protecting Tom’s future was for her to take the fall for him, Astrid didn’t really think twice and did exactly that. She took the fall. 

Tom was on the red carpet with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it about this event that was making him feel uneasy? He’d been fine in the lead up to it and there was no earthly reason for him to be feeling uneasy, yet that’s exactly how he felt. Uneasy. ‘No earthly reason to feel this way’, he told himself as he smiled and posed for photos. ‘No earthly reason. No earthly reason. No earthly, no earth, no...holy shit. There was no earthly reason for him to feel uneasy, but there was a good chance there was an unearthly reason. Astrid! Astrid had warned him years and years ago that something happened tonight, some monumental fuck up he was about to make. But what? She didn’t say what it was. 

Smiling, posing and slowly making his way along the red carpet towards the door, he was totally unaware his monumental fuck up was also posing and smiling and making her way along the red carpet. They were almost together, almost in that fateful moment, when there was a massive crash followed by people screaming. Tom spun around to see what the hell was going on when he saw her laying on the ground. His heart was hammering and felt like it was about to come flying out his mouth. Astrid! She was a crumpled mess, laying broken and bent on the ground. He went running over to her and knelt down beside her. 

“Astrid. Astrid can you hear me?” 

She slowly opened her eyes, and focused on him, weak smile on her face, “I did it, I stopped the fuck up. You’ll be fine now.” 

“Astrid, don’t you dare leave me, do you hear me. I’ve waited a lifetime for this, don’t you fucking dare leave me. You’re going to be fine. Just hold on, help’s on the way. Hold tight ok?” 

Astrid smiled, “it doesn’t all work like City of Angels you know.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Come closer,” she told him. 

Tom bent down, his ear near her mouth and she whispered, “In the movie he was human. It doesn’t quite work like that. I’m going to be fine but I’ll need to pretend I’m not so I don’t create anymore of a scene than I have. I’ll explain the rest to you later.” 

The medics came and attended to Astrid, amazed at the fact she appeared to be unharmed but finding no reason to not let her go. 

Claiming shock, Tom decided to give the function a miss and headed home, stopping to pick Astrid up on the way. 

“So what happens now?” he asked. “Can you go back?” 

Shaking her head, she smiled sadly, “No, never. I need to make a life here now.” 

“Why did you do it?” he asked. “Why did you take the fall for me?” 

“Things didn’t go quite to plan and you were almost put in a position where you would have made the fuck up. My only choice was to do what I did to stop it. I did what I had to do. I watched over you to make sure you didn’t make the same mistake.” 

“You’ve given up everything for me,” he said to her. “Everything.” 

“It’s what I had to do. I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” she said. 

“Because it’s what you were meant to do?” he asked. 

“No,” she said taking a deep breath. “ I did it because I love you. I’ve always loved you.” 

Tom looked across at her and said, “What did you say?” 

“I know I have no right to say it but I can’t help it. I love you.” 

Stopping the car and reaching across, Tom cupped his hand on the back of Astrid’s head and pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the lips before whispering in her ear, “I love you too. I have done ever since I remembered who you were. Since that day I got a bang on the head. I love you Astrid. Will you come home with me? Will you let me make love to you? Let me make a life with you?” 

Astrid nodded, and for the second time ever, had a tear roll down her cheek. 

… 

“I’ve never done this before,” she said laying naked in bed with Tom. “I’ve seen it done many times, but I’ve never done it so you’ll need to be patient.” 

“I’ll be as patient as you want,” he said kissing her gently on the forehead then each cheek before claiming her lips as his own. Pulling back, he smiled down at her and said, “Open your mouth a little when I kiss you.” 

Doing as instructed, Astrid opened her mouth a little and gasped as Tom’s tongue touched hers in a delightful little dance. 

“That was nice,” she said when he pulled his mouth away. “Can we do it again?” 

Tom chuckled, and told her they could do it again and again and again, “But now, I want to show you something else I think you’ll like. Trust me?” he asked. 

Nodding, Astrid smiled and said, “I know the mechanics of how it happens, I just don’t know any of the feelings.” 

Tom smiled and said, “And it will be my honor to show you, teach you, enlighten you to the pleasures you’re about to experience.” 

Kissing her neck, he blazed a trail downwards with his tongue until her reached her breasts. Kissing the swell of each one, he took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard nub while he used a hand to massage the other breast, tweaking the nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

Astrid gasped at the sensation, and arched her back as he switched sides and began sucking the other nipple. Some acts don’t need instruction and Astrid’s body seemed to know what to do. 

With Tom kissing his way over her stomach, Astrid ran her hands through his hair, anticipating what was about to come. As Tom reached down and touched her between her legs, she moaned and spread her legs, opening herself up for him. 

“I’ll be gentle,” he told her, “And if you’re not comfortable, you can tell me to stop and I will ok?” 

“Can I touch you?” she asked, looking down at him. 

“You can, but let me touch you first. I want you to know how wonderful it can feel. You can touch me soon.” 

Moving down her body, Tom positioned himself between her legs, placed his hand under her thigh and lifted her leg, kissing the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Astrid squirmed under his touch, bringing a smile to his lips. “I’m going to push my finger inside you now ok?” he asked her. 

Astrid nodded and waited, feeling his finger teasing her entrance, “Put it in please,” she said. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

Pressing his finger inside her, he bent down and began sucking her clit, smiling to himself as Astrid moaned and pushed her hips up. “Oh, that feels so good,” she said. “Is it normal to want to feel more?” she asked. Pushing a second finger gently inside her, Tom watched her face to make sure he wasn’t hurting her. He knew it was inevitable that there would be pain at some stage but he was hoping to keep it to a minimum. 

Astrid pumped her hips against his fingers, her hands fisting the sheets as lost herself to the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. 

“I want to touch you now,” she told him. “Can I please?” 

Kissing his way back up her body, he reached her mouth and kissed her gently before asking, “Can you taste yourself?” 

Astrid licked her lips causing Tom to laugh at her innocence. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked. 

“Not at all,” he replied. “Are you ready to touch me?” 

She nodded and reached her hand down between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his shaft slowly moving her fist up and down as she leaned forward and kissed him. 

Not really knowing what to expect, Tom was surprised at the skill Astrid showed when it came to stroking his cock. 

She smiled as she pulled away from his kiss and started to kiss her way down his body in the same manner in which he’d done when he was kissing her. Astrid moved herself so she was between his legs, then looked up at him and smiled as she flicked her tongue over the head of his dick. Seeing his reaction was all the encouragement she needed. 

Opening her mouth, she took him inside, running her tongue around the rim before sucking him deep inside her mouth, squeezing the base of his cock gently as she took him further inside. Moving her head up and down, she got into a rhythm quickly and had Tom moaning and writhing under her touch in no time. 

“Oh God Astrid, you need to stop. I want to make love to you but if you keep going, you’re going to finish me before I get the chance.” 

Reluctantly she released him from her mouth then kissed his length before kissing her way up his body and kissing him hard on the lips. “I like doing that,” she smiled against his lips, “I want to do that again.” 

“And you can do it again, but not just now. Now, I want to make love to you. It might hurt for a bit when I first enter you, but it won’t hurt for long and then it’s going to feel really good ok?” 

Astrid nodded and reached down, stroking him as he fingered her briefly, making sure she was wet so he didn’t hurt her too much. 

Pressing his cock against her entrance, he felt a bit of resistance and pushed harder, watching her face as he did. 

“Go harder,” she said. “I’m fine.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he told her, “We’ll just go slow.” 

Allowing him to take the lead, Astrid felt a bit of pressure but it wasn’t too bad and she wanted to feel him inside so decided to take matters into her own hands. Reaching around, she grabbed his ass and, as she dug her fingers into his ass cheeks and pulled him down, she thrust her hips up. 

“Oh gods that feels so good,” she cried out. “Please, go faster.’ 

“It’s not hurting?” he asked. 

“No,”she cried out. “please just do it, I want to feel you in me, all the way in me. Do me like you would someone who’s done it before. Please, I think I want it harder, faster.” 

Pumping hard against her, he could feel she was getting wetter and wetter and her breathing was becoming ragged and uneven. 

“You’re getting close,” he told her. “Let yourself go, I want you to cum on me. I want to feel you coat my cock with your juices. That’s it, pump your hips against me, oh God Astrid, yes, like that, good girl. I can feel your muscles gripping me hard, oh good girl, you're cuming. God you’re so tight, so tight. Oh, oh, cuming, cuming," he said as he thrust hard against her, moaning as he shot his seed deep inside her. 

Laying in each other’s arms, Astrid smiled at how wonderful it felt to be loved by Tom. 

“You can never go back?” he asked. 

“Never,” she replied. “I have to make a life here now, on Earth.” 

“You’ll make your life with me,” Tom said. “I want you to, but it’s up to you.” 

“I want to,” she replied and for the first time ever, Astrid knew what it was to be wanted and loved, and she liked it. She liked it a lot. 


	14. Getting The Gang Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends, Tom, Paul, Richard, Steven and Niamh decide to get the gang back together on a week long ski trip.

**This was inspired by the film clip to Ed Sheeran's song 'Perfect' and I've borrowed very heavily from the plot of that clip. It's not my usual style of heavy sex scenes so if that's what you're expecting you're going to be disappointed.**

Arriving at the ski resort, Tom was feeling excited to see everyone. They didn’t all get the chance to get together often, with it usually being two or three of them managing to meet up; this time it was the five of them. They’d been friends since they were kids and had somehow managed to keep in touch over the years, meeting up when possible. The last time the five of them had been together was five years ago in a beachside resort, not having been able to get schedules to match up again, until now. Walking inside, he took his backpack off then headed to the bar they’d all arranged to meet at before going to the cabin they were staying in. For once in his life, he was early and the first one to arrive. ‘Says a lot for my excitement level’ he thought to himself. 

Niamh was the next to arrive and she walked into the bar, saw Tom and went running to him, arms going around him as he wrapped her in a huge bear hug. 

“God it’s so good to see you,” she said craning her neck to look up at him. “It feels like years since I’ve seen you. I would have been earlier but the train seemed to take forever. Did you drive?” 

“I did, yes. And it’s six months actually,” Tom said. “We met up at the Dog and Duck with Steven for the afternoon.” 

“Is that only six months ago? It feels like forever. How are you? How have you been? What are you up to at the moment? Tell me everything,” Niamh said to Tom as they sat down. 

“I’m good, really good. In between gigs at the moment. Waiting for filming to start on a new series. And you? What have you been up to?” 

Niamh started to tell Tom what she’d been doing, then let out an excited little squeal as she saw Paul, Steven and Richard approaching their table. Jumping up out of her chair she ran to the group of three men and, with arms spread wide open, tried to hug all three of them at once missing the look of minor irritation that crossed Tom’s face. 

Standing, Tom joined the group of four friends and they hugged it out before heading to the bar to grab a drink and discuss loose plans for the week they were to be staying. 

“Steven, can you believe it’s only six months since we met up at the Duck and Dog? Seems so much longer in some ways,” Niamh said. 

“How long has it been since we’ve all managed to be in the same place at the same time?” Richard asked. 

“To my reckoning, it’s about five years,” Tom replied. “Too long. I think the last time I saw you, was when we met up at Richards on a Saturday and we ended up having a huge night. How long since you’ve all seen each other?” 

Niamh answered saying, “I saw you six months ago, but I managed to catch up with Steven and Richard a few weeks ago, then I saw Paul, what was it, about six weeks ago?” 

Paul nodded, “Sounds about right because I saw Steven just before I saw you and that was seven weeks ago. Richard, I haven’t seen you for what must be the better part of a year and Pid, I haven’t seen you for, God it must be about eighteen months.” 

“I’m so glad we could all get away together,” Niamh said. “I miss us. All of us and it’s wonderful knowing we’ve got a week together. So what’s first on the agenda?” 

“Well, we’re in a ski resort, there’s snow on the ground so why not go skiing?” Richard said. 

Everyone else seemed really keen except Niamh, although she plastered a smile on her face and nodded, “Sounds great. Should we go get organised then? You might just need to be a little patient with me.” 

“Why’s that?” Paul asked. 

“Because she never learnt to ski properly, did you?” Tom asked. “It’s ok, I can hang back with you. It won’t take you long to get the hang of it again. How long since you’ve been skiing?” 

“I’m embarrassed to say that it was the last time you, me and Richard went.” 

“That has to have been eight years!” Tom exclaimed. 

“How about we get a quick drink before we get settled in the cabin then we can go skiing?” Richard asked. 

… 

After a drink, they all shouldered their bags and headed to the cabin they’d rented for the week. It had a kitchen/diner, spacious living room with all the conveniences you could ask for, a communal bathroom, one bedroom with a double bed and a single bed, then another bedroom that had a queen bed. There was an outdoor setting on the deck with a beautiful view of the mountains, and at the side of the deck was a hot tub. It was fairly private which is what they wanted. Not that they intended spending all their time inside but they wanted to be able to enjoy their time together without a steady stream of traffic passing by all the time. It was a short walk through a small forest with a well-worn track, back down to the resort. 

“Who’s sleeping where?” Paul said as they checked out the bedrooms. “There’s not enough room for Niamh to have a room of her own so what are we going to do?” 

“Pid will need the biggest bed because of his height,” Niamh said. “I don’t care where I sleep, I’m happy to sleep on the floor if need be.” 

“I should probably sleep on my own,” Richard said. “I’m a really restless sleeper and would probably keep someone awake if I share.” 

“Right, so Richard you get the single bed, Pid you’ve got the queen. Makes sense to put Niamh with Pid because she’s only little so he can have more room to spread himself out. That leaves you and me sharing,” Steven said to Paul. “That suit everyone? Niamh, you ok with sharing with Tom?” 

Niamh shrugged, “Well, I was going to have to share with someone. You sure you don’t want me to go in the double with one of you two,” she asked pointing to Steven and Paul. “As you said, I’m only little and don’t need much room so it might be best if one of you bunked in with Pid.” 

Tom spoke up, “What Steven said before makes sense, it’s only a queen which means I’m still going to need to tuck myself up a bit. Makes sense for the smallest one among us to be in with me.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she said. “I don’t care, I’m just trying to make it as comfortable as possible for everyone.” 

Beds decided, they all went to their respective rooms and unpacked. 

“You’re sure you’re ok sharing a bed with me?” Tom asked Niamh. “I can take the couch if it makes you more comfortable.” 

“Why the sudden concern?” she asked. “We’ve been sleeping in the same tent, sleeping bag or bed for years. I don’t see this time as being any different.” 

“Much as I hate to admit it, we’re probably not all as close as we were once upon a time, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it,” he shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“All good. Come on, let’s go see what the others are up to,” she said. 

“You go, I’ll be along in a minute,” he told her. 

“Don’t be too long Pid, I want to make the most of this week.” 

Tom inwardly cringed at the use of his childhood nickname. It stemmed back to his boarding school days when they had fun with his last name and came up with, ‘Hiddle, piddle, did a widdle in the middle of the night.’ The ‘Piddle’ part had stayed with him and was eventually shortened to ‘Pid.’ He had no problem with the name, had lived with it for years, the problem was Niamh. 

The last time they’d met up, Tom had finally had to admit what he’d long suspected – he had feelings for Niamh. She wasn’t just ‘one of the gang’ anymore. ‘Be honest with yourself Hiddleston,’ he told himself, ‘she hasn’t been one of the gang for quite a long time.’ She really caught his eye and it shocked him to realise he felt a lot more than just friendship where she was concerned. Actually, that wasn’t quite true. His feelings didn’t shock him, the fact he admitted having them, is what shocked him. He thought he’d done a pretty good job of hiding how he felt about her. So much so, that he wouldn’t even admit to himself how long he’d felt this way. Oh, she was still a friend, always would be, but he wouldn’t have minded her being much more than a friend. How to approach her about it though without making an absolute ass of himself. For all he knew, she still saw him as nothing more than a friend. The last time they’d met up was when he finally realised he couldn’t deny how he felt. He thought in the last six months that those feelings may have gone away, but he was fooling himself if he thought that was the case. It was the thought of spending a week with her that had finally made him decide to organise this trip. If Niamh hadn’t been coming, the trip wouldn’t have happened. He was looking forward to spending time with the guys as well, but it was Niamh that had sealed the deal. 

“Come on Hiddleston, what’s taking so long?” he heard from the living room. 

“Sorry, coming,” he called out. 

“We going skiing?” Richard asked. 

Organising themselves, the group headed out the door with a lot of friendly ribbing about days gone by. 

... 

Half an hour later, out on the slopes, Steven, Richard and Paul took the lift up to the top of the slope, while Tom and Niamh hung around on the beginner's slope. 

“I don’t mind staying here on my own if you want to go join them,” Niamh told Tom. “I’m sure it won’t take me too long to master the art of falling flat on my ass. I do it enough times, I’ll realise what I’m doing wrong then fix it and come join you.” 

“I don’t mind staying with you. I’m a bit out of practice myself,” he told her. That wasn’t strictly true, but he could fake it with the best of them. 

Skiing backwards in front of her, Tom held Niamh’s hands as they slowly made their way down the slope. 

“I’m doing it,” she said excitedly. “I haven’t completl...” 

She got the front of the skis tangled up and fell in a giggling heap at Tom’s feet, somehow managing to get caught up in his skis and bringing him down with her. 

“...ok, so I’m not quite as clever as I thought I was,” she laughed as the others came to join them. 

“I see your co-ordination is about as good as it always was,” Paul said laughing at Niamh as he offered her a hand and pulled her up. 

“Yep, most coordinated person to ever walk this earth,” she laughed, dusting the snow from her bum and legs. 

Tom had his hand up waiting for someone to pull him to his feet but no one offered, “Oh, I see how it is,” he laughed. “No, no, don’t bother helping, I’m all good. I can do it,” he said tongue in cheek to no one in particular. 

“What’s up with you Pid?” Steven asked laughing and finally putting a hand out to help him up off the snow. 

“Thank you,” Tom said dusting himself off. 

“We’re going to head back up. You guys coming?” Richard asked. 

“I think we might stick to the bottom of the hill for now,” Niamh said. “Until I can stay upright at least. Unless you want to go up?” she said looking at Tom. 

“I’ll head up soon. I need to get another couple of laughs in first,” he grinned. 

Niamh practised for another half hour with no falls, then felt confident enough to go up higher. Turning to Tom she said, “you can go on up if you want. I’m going to have a go at the intermediate.” 

“I’ll stick with you for the first go down just to make sure you’re ok,” Tom said. “Then I might leave you and head up with the others.” 

Heading over to the chairlift, they got on, legs swinging once they started moving off. 

“I dare you to put your tongue on it,” Tom told Niamh pointing to the pole attaching them to the cable above. 

“If I rip layers of skin off my tongue, I’m shoving handfuls of snow down your jacket. Actually, better yet, I dare you to do it with me. Ok, on three. Ready? One, two, three,” Niamh counted then very cautiously both her and Tom stuck their tongues out and put the tip on the pole. 

Giggling, she tried to speak but it came out all wrong, “Ith col. Ge i o,” 

“Wha’?” Tom asked. 

Carefully pulling her head back so as to not leave the tip of her tongue attached to the pole, Niamh laughed, “I said it’s cold. Getting it off.” 

“Ohhh,” Tom laughed. “Wasn’t sure what it was. Ok, you ready to get off?” 

Nodding that she was, they held hands as they slid forward and landed in the snow. 

Falling over just before she was ready to head down the hill, Niamh got up and, laughing at her clumsiness, shook the snow off, righted herself and managed to get down the slope without incident. 

“You did it,” Tom said, hugging her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Niamh looked up at him, the smile on her face slowly disappearing as she caught the look in his eyes. Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth to say something when she was crash tackled to the ground by Paul. 

“You made it kid,” he said, flicking snow all over her. “We watched you as we were coming down. You did well.” 

“I had a great teacher,” she said looking up at Tom, who was now wearing the usual silly grin she was used to seeing. Damn Paul choosing that moment to tackle her. 

“You coming up top Pid?” 

“Do you mind?” he asked Niamh. 

“Why would I mind? Go. I’m not your mother,” she laughed. “I’m just the totally uncoordinated friend.” 

“I just feel kind of bad leaving you,” Tom said. 

“She’ll be fine,” Richard said. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“I’ll go get a head start at the bar,” Niamh laughed as the boys headed for the chairlift. 

Watching them go, she felt a sense of longing. ‘Snap out of it,’ she told herself. ‘He’s a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. A friend. A good friend.’ But she wanted to explore the possibility of him being so much more. She’d shocked herself with the thoughts that ran through her mind when they’d caught up six months ago. Friends weren’t supposed to think about other friends in the way she was thinking of him. 

Knowing that she was going to be sharing a bed with him for the next week, both thrilled her and terrified her all at the same time. What if she made an ass of herself by cuddling him in the middle of the night? She’d got a shock when she saw the look in his eyes a couple of minutes ago. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part but she could have sworn the look on his face mirrored the thoughts in her head...longing, desire, wanting. 

She had no idea how long she’d been standing there day dreaming about one of her oldest and best friends, but it must have been a while because she looked up to see Tom heading straight for her. Turning to the side and tucking her head into her arms she waited for the impact of his body on hers but all she felt was the spray of snow on her as he slid to a halt inches from her and his laughter as he put her in a headlock. 

“Thought you were getting a head start in the bar?” he said. 

Her voice was muffled as he held her head against his jacket, “Got lost in thought.” 

Deciding to call it quits for the day, they headed back to the cabin working out what they were going to do about food as they were all getting hungry. 

“There’s a restaurant in town, maybe we could try there?” Paul said. 

“Should we call first?” Niamh asked. 

“Nah, let’s just rock up and see what happens,” Richard said. “Live dangerously.” 

Paul chuckling at the last comment, turned to Tom, “You can drive Pid. You’re the only one with a car.” 

Back at the cabin, they left their gear out on the deck, headed inside to get changed and warm up a bit before all piling into Tom’s car. Niamh sat in back in the middle of Paul and Richard, while Steven sat up front with Tom. 

Putting an Ed Sheeran cd on, they sang off key at the top of their lungs as they headed into town, Tom glancing in the mirror frequently watching Niamh as she laughed and sang with the others. Every so often as he glanced in the mirror, he’d see her watching him and get a tingle in his body that reached all the way from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. 

Dinner was a rather riotous affair with all of them bringing up past misadventures, like the time Niamh had snuck out her window to go to a disco with Paul but had fallen and broken her arm and kept it hidden from her parents until the next day or the time Steven plastic wrapped the math teacher's car because he kept him after class. Tom brought up the dorm raids they used to have after lights out and how he and Richard were experts at being able to sneak about without getting caught. 

Dinner finished, the question was asked, “What now?” 

“Let’s head back to the resort and hit the bar,” Tom said. “Have a couple of drinks and see how the night unfolds.” 

“We’re here for week remember,” Steven reminded him. 

“Go hard or go home,” Niamh chimed in. “Right Pid?” 

“Right,” Tom laughed as they paid the bill and headed out the door. 

… 

The next couple of days passed by much the same as the first one did with a big difference being that Niamh was tackling the slope with the boys and managing to stay upright 95% of the time. 

The sleeping arrangements were working out well and Tom, ever the thoughtful and considerate person that he was, made a line down the bed with pillows so he had his side and Niamh had hers. Neither one of them really wanted the pillow wall there but was too scared to tell the other, so they just smiled at each other from their respective sides of the bed, turned the light out and lay there each caught up in their own imagination as to what they’d like to be happening. 

“What’s doing tonight?” Richard asked. 

“I was thinking of some night skiing,” Steven answered. “I’ve got flares we can put on the poles to light the way down. Anyone else keen?” 

“I’m up for it,” Niamh chimed in. “Everyone else?” 

With nods all ‘round it was decided they’d got for a ski after dinner, then hit the bar for some karaoke and a few drinks. 

After dinner, they trekked over to the chair lift, got to the top of the hill, attached the flares and made a gorgeous sight as they skied down the hill, lighting the snow pink with their flares as they descended. For a wonder Niamh managed to stay upright all the way down and they could be heard laughing and cheering each other all the way. 

“I’m for the bar,” Tom said. “You guys coming?” 

Their skis were left leaning up against the wall outside where the other patrons had left theirs, then they headed inside. Finding a table, they were deciding what drinks they were going to get when Steven said, “How about for old times sake we do a Shotski?” 

“Hell yes,” Niamh said, fist pumping the air. 

Richard disappeared then came back with the bartender who was carrying a bottle of tequila and a ski with five shot glasses attached to the top. 

“Tequila? Really?” Paul asked. “Why Tequila?” 

“Because it’s the one thing we’ll all drink without too much bitching,” Richard said. 

The bartender poured the tequila into the shot glasses then stood to the side as the group of 5 all held the ski, goofy ass grins on their faces. 

“Ready,” said the bartender, “Three, two, one!” 

They lifted the ski and took the shots, laughing as they put the ski back down and the bartender refilled the glasses. 

“How many we doing?” Steven asked. 

“3 of these is my limit,” Niamh laughed, “I want to be able to enjoy the rest of the night with another couple of drinks.” 

It was not long after that karaoke started up and they all cheered and clapped as people got up and sang, then decided they’d have a go themselves. They chose to sing ‘Mr Brightside’ by The Killers and when it came time, they headed for the stage, except Tom who decided to sit it out, laughing at the other 4 as they tried to fit themselves on the tiny stage and share the microphone. They were having a great time belting out the song, passing the microphone among themselves, dropping it a couple of times and laughing as they mixed up the words. 

Tom watched, eyes not leaving Niamh, watching every move, every smile and thinking how much he wanted to get her alone. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was so scared of buggering up the friendship he was unsure. What if she only thought of him as a friend? Admittedly he’d caught her watching him a few times and she’d given an embarrassed little smile when she knew she’d been caught, but other than that, she’d given no indication that he was anything more than one of her best friends. Screw it, he thought as she looked over to him and smiled, I’m telling her. 

They were about to start the second verse and Niamh waved over to Tom, beckoning him to come up on stage but he put his hand to his face and mouthed the word ‘pizza’ then pointed to the door. She raised an eyebrow and he repeated ‘pizza’ then stood up and headed for the door. 

Walking outside Tom realised how warm it had been inside the bar, and tucked his collar up and pulled his beanie down just as he was hit from behind with a snowball. Stopping dead in his tracks, he went to turn but was suddenly trying to keep his balance with Niamh hanging off his back almost piggy back style. 

“Where you going?” she asked, against his ear. 

“To get pizza,” he said, putting his hands behind his back and hitching her up so she was being piggybacked. “I’m hungry.” 

Laughing, she told him he was always hungry then wriggled down off his back, picked up a handful of snow, gave it a quick pat then pelted him with it. 

He turned around, scooped up a handful of snow himself, then reached and grabbed her, slid his hand along the back of her neck so he knew the snow would hit bare skin, then let the handful go, laughing at her shrieks. 

A quick snow fight ensued, with her trying to get close enough to get some down his clothing but failing as he held her at arm's length until she looked up into his eyes, smile disappearing from her face. 

He pulled her closer to him and went to put his arms around her, when a woman near them shrieked as the guy she was with dumped snow down her sweater, breaking the mood and moment. 

Both of them gave themselves a bit of a shake and Tom went to the pizza van and picked up the pizza he’d ordered back at the bar, laughing and slapping her hand when she went to open the box. 

“Let’s eat back at the cabin,” he told her. 

“What about the others?” she asked. 

“They can fend for themselves,” he answered with a chuckle. 

They chased each other through the trees still trying to score points by getting the other with a snowball, Niamh having the advantage of two hands while Tom only had one because of the pizza. 

Opening the door to the cabin, they went inside where Tom put the pizza on the coffee table and mentioned getting dry clothes on. Niamh said she needed to change as well so they went in to the bedroom together, Tom stripping his coat, sweater and shirt off while Niamh stood not knowing where to look. Tom pulled a dry shirt and sweater on then held out a sweater for her, putting his other hand over his eyes and turning his back so she could change. 

Warmer now, they went back to the living room where she stoked the fire a little and got the flames roaring as Tom put some music on. As Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’ played, Tom flipped the lid on the pizza box, heart in his mouth as he waited for her to turn back around and see what was written on the box. 

“I love this song, always have,” Niamh said, as she came to the table, knelt down on the floor and went to grab a slice of pizza, noticing the writing inside the lid of the box that read, ‘I need to say something to you.’ 

She looked up at Tom who was all kinds of uncomfortable and didn’t know where to look, “You need to talk to me?” she asked. 

He nodded and handed her an envelope that had her name written on the front of it. 

Taking it, she turned it over in her hands a couple of times. “Can I read it now or should I wait?” she asked looking at him as she shrugged. “Do you mind if I read it now?” 

Shaking his head, he stuttered, “N-n-ind mall.” 

Laughing, she said, “Are you ok? I won’t read it now if it’s making you uncomfortable.” 

Clearing his throat, he looked at her and said, “I used to know how to speak but it seems words fail me when I need them. What I was trying to say is I don’t mind at all.” 

Niamh sat down on the floor, tore open the envelope, looked up at Tom then opened the sheet of paper inside. There wasn’t much written there but by the time she’d finished reading it, she had tears rolling down her face. 

The letter read, 

Question: What’s the definition of perfection. 

Answer: Perfection is something we all see differently. To some it’s a sunrise, to others – a sunset. To some it’s a dew drop balanced precariously on a blade of grass in the morning light, to others it’s the sound of a loved one’s voice. For me the definition of perfection is easy. Tom’s definition of perfection is this: Green eyes, pert nose, a slightly lopsided smile, blond hair, 5’ 2” 90 pounds. You; Niamh, you’re my perfection. 

I love you Niamh. I think I always have, but it took me until I saw you six months ago to realise just how much. Friends shouldn’t have thoughts like I do about other friends. I understand you may not, probably don’t, feel the same, but I had to say it. 

I chose the song for a reason; I know you’ve always loved it. Perfect song for a perfect woman. 

Tom. 

“Oh Pid..” 

“Tom,” he said. “Please would you call me Tom?” 

Niamh nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes, then leaned over towards him, “Tom,” she said. “That’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever written for me or said to me.” 

“But?” he said, swallowing nervously. “There’s a but isn’t there?” 

Niamh nodded, “There is.” 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“But for me to believe what you wrote you need let me know you’re serious, not messing with me.” 

“How can I do that?” he questioned. “I’ll do anything.” 

“You could start by kissing me,” she said, looking up into his eyes. 

Tom moved forward on the couch, and put his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and he stood, pulling her up with him. Taking a step closer to her, he put one arm around her, lifted her so she was standing on one of the logs they had for the fire, bringing her in even closer. She was still shorter than him and looking down into her eyes, he couldn’t believe he was actually about to do it, he was actually going to kiss her. Niamh. She wanted him to kiss her. 

Balanced on the log, Niamh looked up into Tom’s blue eyes and thought he had to have been able to hear her heart hammering away in her chest. She was still trying to process what she’d read in the letter. He loved her. Tom. Loved her. Niamh. She still couldn’t quite believe it. She’d finally admitted to herself earlier today what she’d known deep down inside for a long time. She loved him. Had done since they were kids but couldn’t do anything about it for fear of ruining their friendship. 

She felt his hands come up to hold her jaw, fingers caressing her cheeks and she put her hands up to cover his, holding them in place. He lifted her head gently as he slowly brought his head down so his lips hovered just above hers. They were both shaking with the anticipation of what was about to happen. What would his lips feel like, she wondered. Would they be soft? Dry? Would she feel the stubble he was sporting. Would he kiss her open mouthed or closed? God get it together Niamh, you’re almost 30, not 13. 

He was nervous. He kept telling himself ‘just do it’, yet here he was hovering just above her lips, so close he could feel her breath as she exhaled. Would she want him to kiss her using tongue? Should he kiss her open mouthed? Closed? What if she didn’t like the way he kissed? Oh for God’s sake, Hiddleston, he told himself, get your shit together, it’s a kiss for fuck’s sake. 

Lowering his head a little more, he parted his lips slightly, rubbed his nose against hers then touched his lips to hers, unable to help the smile when he heard, and felt, her sigh. He brushed his lips lightly against hers at first and felt her respond with the slightest bit of pressure against his lips. He held her face gently in his hands, her hands on his as he took the kiss a little deeper, opening his mouth a little more and flicking her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, testing the water so to speak. Her lips instantly parted to allow him access to her mouth and that was the signal they both needed. Her hands left his and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself up hard against him. He put one hand around the back of her head, the other around her waist, holding her in place while he plundered her mouth with his until they both had to come up for air. 

“Was that good enough to prove that I meant it?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure. Can I get off the log before I fall off? Then can we do it again, just to make sure?” she replied, cheeky grin on her face. 

Tom sat down on the couch and Niamh straddled his legs as they kissed again – you know, just to make sure she felt he was being honest about loving her. 

“What are we going to tell the others?” Niamh asked, laying curled up in Tom’s lap. “They’re going to want to know where we got to tonight.” 

“I’ve already sent Richard a text saying that you were feeling a bit under the weather and that I was staying with you just to make sure you’re ok.” 

“I am kind of tired,” she said. “Um, I think I might go to bed. Are you...?” 

“I’ll let you shower and get settled then I’ll be in,” he said. 

Biting her lower lip, Niamh nodded then went to speak but Tom cut her off. 

“I want to make love to you, yes. But I’m not going to. Not tonight. Tonight, I just want to hold you if that’s ok with you,” he told her. 

“That’s very ok with me,” she said smiling down at him. “I won’t be too long in the shower.” 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles still on their faces, neither of them hearing the others come in during the early hours of the morning. 

… 

Next morning, Niamh woke to find the bed next to her empty. Feeling vaguely disappointed, she knew they had to play it cool and try to act as they normally would, so she shouldn’t really have been surprised that Tom was already up. 

Wandering out to the living room, she found Steven, Richard and Paul all with a coffee and looking decidedly worse for wear. 

“Big night?” she asked, pouring coffee for herself. “Where’s Tom?” 

“Since when did you call Pid, Tom?” Richard asked, holding his head in his hands. “And don’t shout.” 

“I’m not shouting, I’ve called him Tom or Pid for years, and don’t take your hangover out on me. You always were a grumpy bastard in the morning.” 

“Sorry,” Richard said. “I usually have a Gatorade before I go to sleep so I don’t get a hangover but they didn’t have any. And _Tom_ said something about a meeting he’d forgotten about. Said he’d be back early afternoon. I might go hit the hot tub I think. Anyone else?” 

“Yeah, I’ll come,” Niamh said feeling disappointed that Tom hadn’t let her know he’d be going away for the morning. 

The four of them were in the hot tub looking out over the ski slopes when Richard asked Niamh, “You feeling better this morning? Pid said you weren’t feeling great last night and that’s why he didn’t come partying with us. Oh well, his loss. We met some lovely ladies last night; they had a lonely friend who was waiting for him.” 

“And what was I supposed to do while you all partied with your lovely ladies?” Niamh asked. 

“Didn’t actually think that far ahead,” Richard told her. “Sorry Niamh. Didn’t have to worry about it in the end anyway, did we?” 

“No, but what if it happens again. What the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“Actually, the three of us have made plans to meet up with them again tonight. You and Pid can come along if you want.” 

“I’ll just stay here on my own I think. I’d rather not have to watch all of you make absolute idiots of yourselves,” Niamh laughed. “I’ve seen you do it enough times over the years.” She held her hand up like a plane crashing then made an exploding noise as her hand hit the water in the hot tub. 

Steven laughed when she did that. “Guess you have been privvy to a lot of our crash and burns, haven’t you?” 

“Enough to understand why you’re all still single anyway,” she laughed. 

“Ooooo, harsh,” Paul chuckled. 

In all honesty, she’d love nothing more to see them all settled down and happy. She loved them like brothers. 

“So what are you actually doing tonight?” she asked. 

“We’re honestly going out with the girls we met last night. We’ve organised to meet up with them at the bar then we’re going for a night ski and see what happens after that. Wasn’t sure if you and Pid would want to come or not so we’ll leave it up to you what you want to do.” 

“I’ll give it a miss,” Niamh said, “Pid can suit himself what he does.” 

They stayed in the hot tub for about half an hour all up then got out, made fresh coffee and had some breakfast before heading down to the little township and having a wander through the little souvenir and gift shops. 

Heading back to the cabin just before lunchtime, they decided to go skiing after they’d had something to eat and would leave a note for Tom to let him know where they were. As it turned out they didn’t need to worry about the note as Tom got back just as they were about to eat. 

“You smell the food Pid?” Paul asked. “Always did know when the grub was up.” 

“Is there enough for me?” Tom asked. “I’m starving.” 

“Did they not feed you at your meeting?” Niamh asked. 

Tom frowned and looked confused for a moment, then laughed, “Oh, no. Tight asses didn’t even have coffee.” 

“We’re only having toasted sandwiches so you can make your own,” Paul told him. “We met up with some lovely ladies last night and we’re heading out with them again tonight. They’ve got a friend if you’re interested Pid.” 

Trying not to look in Niamh's direction Tom smiled, “They desperate for company were they, hanging out with you reprobates? And what’s Niamh meant to do while we all entertain these lovely ladies?” 

“I’m good, I’ll just hang here and read for a while. Honestly, you guys go. Have fun.” 

“You don’t mind?” Tom asked. 

Niamh shrugged, “I’m not your mother. Do what you want to do. I’m going to finish my sandwich then hit the slopes, you guys coming?” 

… 

As they were heading to the chairlift, Tom caught up to Niamh, “Hey, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You just told me to go out with the guys and their lovely ladies. I thought we were...” 

“Come on Pid, you’re slowing down,” Steven said. “Get a move on.” 

“I was just keeping Niamh company, you all seem to forget she’s got short legs and has to run to keep up.” 

“Hey!” Niamh objected. “I don’t have to run. I can walk just as fast as you can. And who the hell are you calling short Pid?” she asked, pulling herself up to her full 5’ 2” before they all dissolved into laughter. “Come on you lot,” she called. “Time’s wasting.” 

The fact that she called him ‘Pid’ wasn’t lost on Tom. What happened between going to sleep last night and now? What the hell had the guys said to her about where he was? 

They spent the afternoon up and down the slopes, the easy friendly banter returning after some awkwardness about leaving Niamh to her own devices that evening. She assured them she’d be fine and was looking forward to a bit of time to herself anyway. 

Back at the cabin, they were all laughing and joking with each other, all except Tom who was getting quieter as the afternoon wore on. 

“You right Pid?” Steven asked. “You’re pretty quiet.” 

“Not feeling terribly well unfortunately. I’ve got a rather horrid headache. I think I might go lie down for a while.” 

“You going to be ok to come with us tonight?” Paul asked. 

“Hope so,” Tom answered. “Hopefully if I lay down for a while it might ease up.” 

An hour later, Niamh tapped gently on the door to the bedroom she’d been sharing with Tom. 

“Hey,” she said. “The guys want to know if you’re going with them tonight? They’re about to get ready to go.” 

“I don’t think I’m up to it really,” he said. “Tell them sorry, but I’ll give it a miss.” 

“No worries. Can I get you anything?” she asked. 

“No. I’m fine thanks. Can you just let me know when they’re gone?” 

Thinking it an odd request she nodded, “Yeah, sure. Ok, well, I’ll leave you to rest.” 

“Niamh?” he called to her. “Are we ok?” 

“Of course we’re ok you great goofball,” she said. “Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“About last night...” he started. 

“I’ll let you know when they’ve gone,” she said, closing the door quietly behind her. 

‘Damn’, Tom thought to himself. All that talk before about the lovely ladies and him going out with the boys had obviously upset Niamh, and rightfully so, he thought. How could he tell her he’d never had any intention of going out with them. He meant what he said when he told her he loved her, and would do anything to prove it. 

… 

Niamh tapped lightly on the door. “Hey, they’ve gone. They said to tell you they hope you get better soon and not to wait up as they don’t know what time, or if, they’ll be back.” 

Sitting up, Tom looked over to her. “How long ago did they leave?” 

“About 10 minutes. I had a coffee before I came to tell you.” 

Getting up off the bed, he walked over to her, took her hands in his, looked down at her and said, “I never intended going with them and I don’t have a headache. I wanted to spend the night with you.” 

“Oh,” was all she could say, swallowing nervously as he pulled her to him. 

“I meant what I said Niamh.” 

Letting one hand go, he kept hold of the other and pulled her gently behind him as he left the room and went to stand at the door and look outside. 

“It’s snowing again,” he observed. “Will you come out with me?” 

“Just let me get a jacket,” she said. 

Jackets on, they held hands and walked down the stairs into the yard and stood in the snow. Niamh stood with her mouth open trying to catch the snowflakes as they fell, Tom laughing at her. 

“Let’s make snow angels,” she suggested. “Come, lay with me.” 

Laying down in the snow, the were giggling like a couple of kids, arms and legs sweeping the snow to the side as they made snow angels, blinking rapidly to stop the snow from falling in their eyes as it got heavier. 

“I’m freezing,” she said, jumping up and dusting the snow off as much as she could. Tom, standing beside her, turned her around and dusted as much snow off as he could before taking her in his arms. 

“Dance with me?” he asked. 

“We don’t have any music,” she said. 

“We can make our own. Just imagine it. Please? Will you?” he asked, holding his hand out to her. 

Nodding, she put her hand in his and let him pull her close, resting her head against his chest as they moved together. Suddenly there were fairy lights lighting up the night sky and Ed Sheeran’s ‘perfect’ playing. 

“What’s going on?” Niamh asked looking around in wonder. Turning back around she saw Tom on one knee in front of her, little black box held open in his hand to expose an absolutely stunning emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds. 

“I know this is fast but let’s face it, we’re not exactly strangers, are we? Niamh, you know how I feel about you. I didn’t go to a meeting this morning. I went to get this in the hope that you’d say yes when I ask you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. Niamh, will you marry me?” 

Niamh just stood there staring at him, mouth hanging open, no words coming out. 

“Are you going to say something? Anything? Or are you going to leave me hanging?” he asked. 

“Are you serious?” she finally squeaked. 

“Never been more serious in my life,” he told her. “I meant what I said Niamh. I love you. I’ve always loved you. Not just love you, but I’m in love with you. Deeply, passionately and hopelessly in love with you. Please? Will you marry me? Become my wife?” 

Tears rolling down her face, she nodded as she went down on her knees in front of him, holding his face in her hands as she kissed him gently on the mouth. “Yes,” she said. “I’ll marry you. I’ll be your wife. And for the record, I’m very much in love with you too.” 

Tom placed the ring on her finger and, as they kissed, there was a cheer went up from the trees as Steven, Richard and Paul stepped out and came running over to the happy couple. 

” Jesus Niamh. Talk about making a bloke hang out for an answer,” Richard said. 

“You guys were in on this?” she asked looking at the three of them incredulously. 

“Sure were. Right from the beginning,” Steven said. 

“What do you mean right from the beginning? Pid? Sorry, Tom? What do they mean right from the beginning?” Niamh asked. 

Steven smiled then explained to Niamh how Tom had confessed how he felt six months ago after they’d met up at the Duck and Dog and had been trying to plan this trip with everyone together since that time. He figured as they’d always been inseparable it was only right they all be together for such a momentous occasion. It had been Tom’s intention right from the very start to tell Niamh how he felt and hope that she’d felt the same. The proposal was unplanned and a surprise that the boys only found out about at sparrow fart this morning when Tom told them he had to go buy a ring and to make up any excuse they wanted regarding his whereabouts. 

“Which is why you looked so confused when I asked about your meeting,” she said. 

Tom smiled and nodded, “I had no idea what they’d told you.” 

“Well, I guess this calls for a celabration. Come on, let’s go to the bar,” Richard suggested. 

“What about your lady friends?” Niamh asked. 

“There never were any. It was a ploy to throw you off all the organising and planning going on behind the scenes.” 

“Clever boys,” Niamh laughed. “You had me convinced.” 

… 

They had a couple of drinks at the bar, then Tom suggested they head back to the cabin and have a few more drinks there but the boys shook their heads and said they’d be staying on for while yet. 

“You guys go. We’ll head back later. Going to make the most of our last couple of nights here,” they laughed. 

Tom and Niamh walked back to the cabin, both suddenly feeling quite shy, fully aware of what was about to happen. 

Entering the bedroom, Tom closed the door, then pulled Niamh to him and kissed her gently before helping her take her coat off. 

“You’re shaking,” he said. 

“I know. It’s stupid but...I’m nervous.” 

“You are?” Tom asked as she nodded. “Oh thank God.” 

Giving him a quizzical look Niamh said, “I beg your pardon?” 

Laughing Tom said, “No not thank God your nervous. I meant thank God I’m not the only one. Why are you nervous?” 

“What if it feels weird? We’ve been friends for most of our lives. What if it doesn’t feel right? What if...” 

Tom had walked over to her and bent down, kissing her quite firmly on the mouth, cutting the words off. Pulling her close, he let his hands wander over her body, putting them on her ass, and pulling her hard against him so she could feel how much he wanted her. 

“Does that feel wrong?” he asked. 

“No,” she replied. “It feels very, very right.” 

Pulling his sweater over his head, Niamh then untucked his shirt from his jeans and placed her hands underneath it stroking the skin of his stomach, smiling at the sharp intake of his breath. Pulling her hands back out she started to unbutton the shirt, kissing the skin she exposed as she went. When the shirt was unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders and stood staring at his bare chest before running her hands over his skin, then leaning forward to kiss along his collarbone. Her hands on his hips, pulling him towards her. 

“Not fair little lady,” he said, pushing her back slightly. “My turn to see you.” 

Pulling the sweater over her head, Tom bent down and kissed her neck, smiling at the little moan that escaped her lips. 

Next, he pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her standing in front of him with a lacy black bra on. Putting his hands on her waist, he reached up and ran his thumbs across the swell of each breast, his hands so large he could easily cover her stomach with one of them. 

“Jesus Niamh, you’re beautiful. I always knew you were something special but...wow. You’re perfect. I was right - the definition of perfect is you. May I?” he asked, touching her bra. 

Nodding her consent, Niamh watched his face as he undid the bra and slid the straps off her shoulders exposing her breasts to him for the first time. Tom cupped each breast gently, “perfect,” he whispered as he lightly massaged them, running his thumbs across the puckered nipples. Reluctantly, he left her breasts and ran his hands down her sides until he reached the band of her jeans. Working his way along the band until he reached the button, he undid it then stopped and looked at her, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to,” she said as she reached out and undid the button on his jeans, then undoing the zip as he undid her zip. Each pushing on the band of the others jeans they got the giggles as they got stuck on their hips. 

“So this isn’t going to go quite as smoothly as I’d hoped,” he said. “I’ll do mine, you do yours.” 

She hooked her thumbs in the band of her jeans so she took her underwear down as well, no sense in leaving them on, she figured. 

He’d had the same idea as her and they stood facing each other, naked as the day they were born. 

“Jesus Pid, I’d no idea you were so...built.” 

He frowned a little at the use of his nickname and she blushed, “Sorry, Tom. It’s going to take a little while to get out of the habit. I’ll try really hard to remember.” 

“It’s ok,” he said. “I don’t really mind.” 

“Yeah you do,” she laughed. “And I do too actually. Funny, but I’ve never really liked calling you Pid, and only did it because the guys did. On the odd occasion I called you Tom, they gave me shit for it. I like your name, always have.” 

“That’s funny, I’ve always loved your name. I love the way it feels when it rolls off my tongue. And Niamh Hiddleston has a real ring to it. It sounds right.” 

“Are we going to discuss our names all night or are you goi....oh,” she said as his fingers found their way between her legs. 

“Tell me what you like,” he told her. “Slow and gentle like this,” he said as he pushed two fingers inside her moving them gently in and out, “or harder and faster? Like this” he said as he withdrew his fingers leaving on his fingertips inside her then thrusting hard and deep inside her causing her to grab hold of him and cry out, “Oh God yes.” 

“You don’t mind rough, good,” he said. “I find there’s a place for both. I’m going to put you on the bed now. If I do anything you don’t like, tell me ok?” 

Nodding, she let him lead her to the bed where he gently pushed her down, positioning himself between her legs, fingers running up and down her wet folds as he teased her entrance. 

“Don’t tease,” she said reaching down and pushing his hand hard between her legs, “I want to feel you inside me.” 

He pushed two fingers deep inside her, watching as his fingers slid in and out, slick with the juices from her pussy. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue over her clit, smiling to himself as her hips thrust against him, her hands slamming down on the mattress and she whispered, “oh holy fuck, but that feels good.” 

She was so tight, he realised, feeling the muscles in her pussy grip his fingers. Tom gently added a third finger unsure how much she could take given how little she was, he didn’t want to hurt her. That was another thing that was concerning him a little. He had a big cock, he knew that, and there wasn’t much of her, although he’d heard there was a correlation between the size of the gap from a womans index finger to her pinky finger to the size of the cock she could comfortably handle. Whether that was bullshit or not, he wasn't sure but he did know she had rather large hands for such a little girl. 

She seemed to be ok with the three fingers he was currently finger fucking her with, and was about to cum he realised. Sucking her clit hard as she thrust his fingers hard and deep inside her, he felt her tip over the edge, cumming on his fingers, which he kept fucking her with, just at a slower pace and not quite as deep. 

She looked down at him, smile on her face, “I was not expecting that to happen.” 

“Why ever not?” he asked. “Isn’t that the whole point? To reach orgasm, pleasure one another?” 

“Let’s just say, it’s not something I'm used to having happen,” she said shyly. 

“Oh my darling girl, you best get used to it happening. I don’t allow myself to reach that point until I know you have at least once, preferrably more.” 

“My turn now,” she said. “I want to please you.” 

“Niamh, having you naked in my bed is pleasure in itself. Anything from here is just a bonus.” 

“Good, then lay back and let me do my thing,” she laughed. 

Straddling his thighs, Niamh kissed a trail from his neck, down his pecs to his nipples which she sucked gently into her mouth, tongue twirling around the hard little nub; his hands grabbed her waist, holding her against his legs as he thrust his cock up in the air. “Oh God Niamh, touch me for fuck’s sake, I’m aching to feel you.” 

“In good time,” she said as she continued kissing and licking her way down his body. Finally reaching the tip of his cock, she flicked her tongue out and touched his slit, grinning when his cock bounced against her chin. 

“You’re cock teasing Niamh,” he said, looking down at her as she licked the head and circled the rim, taking just the tip into her mouth. Part of him wanted to fist her hair, hold her in place and ram his cock down her throat but he knew it was far too early in their relationship for her to find out that he had another side to him. In the meantime he’d content himself to watch his cock, glistening with saliva, sliding in between her lips. Not the only set of lips he intended seeing himself sliding in and out of tonight. He couldn’t wait to feel her tight, hot, wet cunt wrapped around his prick as he pushed as much of himself inside her as she could take, and then maybe just a little more. 

She surprised him by deep throating him as she rubbed her clit, moaning against his cock, the vibration going straight to his balls. 

“Niamh, you need to stop or I’m going to cum in your mouth,” he said trying to pull his cock out. “NIamh, stop. I’ll cum,” he said again but she kept going. Pulling on her hair, he didn’t want to hurt her but he wanted her to stop. Much as he loved the thought of shooting his seed in her mouth, he loved the idea of fucking her even more, but it seemed she was hell bent on making him blow before he got the chance. 

Grabbing her hair hard, he pulled back, finally getting her to stop. “I don’t want to hurt you but you need to stop. Seriously I’m going to blow in your mouth.” 

“I know,” she said smiling. “And if you’re going to pull my hair, don’t do it half assed, pull it.” 

Tom looked down at her slightly shocked. 

“What? You’re not going to tell me you don’t like to make it hurt sometimes?” she asked. “I’m down for that. If you want to try something, I’m up for most things.” 

“Get on your back,” Tom told her. 

Laying on her back, looking down at his cock, Tom saw a look of uncertainty cross her face. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he told her. “Not like that anyway. There’s a difference between a bit of slap and tickle and outright brutishness. I’d love to bury myself to the hilt inside you but let’s be realistic here,” he said. “I’m very aware I have a rather large cock, and you’re a rather small woman. Let me know when you’re uncomfortable.” 

Nodding Niamh, said, “I just don’t want the difference in our sizes to become an issue if I can’t take all of you. I don’t want you to get pissed off or annoyed.” 

“Being with you is far more important than how much of my cock you can take,” he said leaning down and kissing her as he guided himself inside her. “Just relax.” 

“I am,” she said. 

“Jesus Niamh, you’re so fucking tight. You feel amazing,” he said as he saw her wince. Oh shit! “Niamh, are you, um, have you..?” 

“I’m not a virgin, no,” she said. “Just, small shall we say. I’ll explain later.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tom said. 

“You won’t” she said as she grabbed his ass and pulled him against her. 

“Easy,” he said. “I’m serious, I don’t want to hurt you. How you doing?” 

“I’m doing fine. Pi...Tom, just fuck me.” 

“God that mouth of yours,” he laughed. “Alright you asked for it. But if it hurts let me know,” he said as he thrust harder against her. God she was so fucking tight, it was astonishing just how tight...and it felt good. 

“More,” she panted. “I want more. Please.” 

He was almost all the way in. He couldn’t quite believe it. He’d been patient long enough. He could feel every muscle inside her pussy gripping him with every thrust forward, like she was stroking his cock with her hand inside her cunt. 

“You good?” he asked one last time. 

Nodding she squeezed his ass, “I’m fine, I just want you to fuck me and stop worrying. I’ll let you know if it hurts but please, stop holding back. I want you. All of you.” 

Tom pulled his hips back so just the tip of his cock stayed inside then rammed his hips hard against her, causing her to cry out, “Oh God yes. Again, again” 

Again, Tom pulled back so he was almost out them rammed his hips against her again and again as he reached up and squeezed her nipple. Realising that she really did like it rough, he gently slapped her boob feeling the muscles inside her cunt contract around his cock. 

“I want to feel your balls slapping my ass,” she said as she dropped her legs and spread them as wide as they could go. “Harder,” she said matching him thrust for thrust. 

Pounding himself inside her, buried to the hilt, he could feel his balls slapping her ass and felt a vice like grip on his cock as she came, crying his name, “Oh Tom, yes, yes, don’t stop.” 

He could feel himself about to cum and squeezed her nipple then wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing gently. “Harder,” she said. “And look at me when you cum. I want to watch your face. Yes,” she said as she watched the expression on his face change, “just like that.” 

“Oh fuck Niamh, you feel so good, so fucking good,” he said as he shot his seed deep inside her. “so fucking good.” 

He thrust against her until he was spent, then keeping his cock inside her, lay partly on her, partly on the bed as he caught his breath. 

“Well, it would appear we don’t have any issues with size,” he panted, still trying to catch his breath. “And I don’t know about how you felt, but for me there was nothing weird about that. In fact, it felt like it was meant to be. You felt oh so right.” 

“Mmm, I agree with you wholeheartedly. I could very used to this,” she laughed, feeling his cock slip out. 

“So, you told me you’d explain why you’re so tight? I was honestly wondering if I’d got it wrong and you were a virgin, but I knew that couldn’t be right because of, well, your past relationships.” 

“I guess you could say I’m a freak of nature,” she told him. “After a somewhat embarrassing trip to the doctor, I found out that for some reason the muscles in my pussy are abnormally strong and, well, the result is that for you it feels like that each time. It doesn’t hurt me at all, in fact it feels really good because you have to thrust so hard. Win/win as far as I can tell.” 

“I think we’re a perfect match and I want to marry you yesterday.” 

“Are you serious Pid?” she asked. “Sorry. Tom.” 

“Well, it’s not like we need to get to know each other or anything. We’ve wasted years already, why wait any longer?” 

… 

A month later, with only their closest friends and family in attendance, childhood best friends Tom and Niamh were married...and she even managed to call him Tom, not Pid. 


	15. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love of Tom's life run away without explanation, left him heartbroken. Eighteen months later they come face to face.

RAVEN

Sitting in the pub having a drink after coming off stage, Tom was beginning to relax and could feel the tension leaving his body. The play was extremely physical and whilst he loved every minute of it, there was always a sigh of relief after taking the final bow of the night knowing he had another successful performance under his belt. He could hear someone tuning a guitar, and had noticed the small stage area was set up, but chose to sit with his back to the stage in the hope of being left alone to enjoy a quiet pint before heading home. 

Movement behind him gave the indication that the music was about to start and he took that as his cue to finish off his drink and get going. Under normal circumstances he’d probably stick around and listen to the music, but tonight’s performance had really taken it out of him and he just wanted some quiet time. His beer half finished, he tipped the glass up and took a mouthful as the singer started singing which resulted in him spraying the mouthful of beer across the table. Luckily no one was sitting across from him because they’d have just been given a  Guinness bath. 

That voice! He’d know it anywhere. A voice he’d loved, did love, and probably would forever.  Unfortunately, it seemed she hadn’t felt the same way and had ended their relationship, packed up and effectively disappeared. He’d heard she was living in the country, not touring, not recording, just living a quiet life. She’d left him heartbroken. He’d tried and tried to get in contact with her but she ignored all phone calls and didn’t respond to messages. It was as if he didn’t exist to her anymore. It still hurt. 

Bracing himself, he turned around. There she was, as beautiful as ever. Tall at 5’ 11”, waist length raven black hair, piercing green eyes, square jawline with slightly crooked smile and the bump on her nose from a break she’d received playing rugby with her brother when they were in their teens, curves she unapologetically embraced, stating she liked food far too much to be acceptably skinny....and that voice! It was a gift from the Gods, powerful, gravelly, goosebump inducing – and she knew how to use it. She’d sold out stadiums around the world with people wanting to hear her, then at the end of the last tour, she’d announced she was taking time out indefinitely. She’d called him, said she was done with being in the public eye, done with being away from home, done with all the travel and in the end, done with him as she couldn’t see a way they could make it work. And that had been that. He’d loved her with everything he was. Correction; loves her, still – and she’d left him heartbroken, confused.

Unable to look away, pain in his heart, struggling to breathe, he watched her perform song after song, his beer completely forgotten as he lost himself in that voice. God she was amazing. Waiting until she she’d finished the set and announced that she was taking a break, he followed her to the bar where she was getting a drink. Tapping her on the shoulder, he swallowed hard as she started to turn her voice like honey, “Sorry, I’m just taking...Tom!”

“Raven,” he croaked then cleared his throat. “I didn’t think you were singing anymore. How are you? How’ve you been? I wasn’t  expe ...” his words trailed off as he saw the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, his heart feeling like it was breaking all over again. “I - I – I'm s –  sor – sorry,” he stammered. “I’ll leave, I’ll go. Sorry.”

A single tear spilled over and left a trail down Raven’s check, “No!” she said a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. No. Please. Don’t go.”

“I think I should,” Tom said. “Clearly I’ve upset you. That wasn’t my intention. I just...I wanted...I didn’t. I’d just finished work and was having a quick drink before heading home. I didn’t know you’d be here. I’m sorry, it was just a shock. I’ll go. You look good,” he told her as he turned and walked away.

Watching him walk away, Raven had to fight the urge to run after him and beg his forgiveness. She’d fucked up so bad when she called it quits with him. At  first she coped, it felt like they were both just working as they always did, but there were no phone calls to look forward to, no funny stories about things that had happened during their days. No time together to look forward to. She missed him horrendously but didn’t know what to say to him, and as time went on it got harder and harder to know what to say, to admit she was wrong. In the end, she’d said nothing; done nothing. She almost enjoyed punishing herself with the pain, a constant reminder of how much she’d messed up.

Seeing him here tonight, brought it all back. A year and a half it had been. A year and a half of abject misery. She ached for him. Wanted to explain everything to him but was too scared to try for fear he’d reject her. She knew she deserved it, but still couldn’t face the thought of it. God, he looked good.  Clearly he’d gotten over her and had moved on with life. And really, she couldn’t blame him. It had been eighteen months. Still, it hurt to know that she hadn’t moved on even though it was her fault. Glancing at the time, she realised she had to get back up on stage and get through another set. Mind only half on the job, she sang on auto pilot and felt terrible for giving less than her best – but she just couldn’t get Tom out of her head. 

Set finished, she was done for the night. It was still early by a musician's standards and she remembered Tom was a real night owl. Should she? she wondered. Screw it, she thought. Hailing a  cab she gave an address that was close to Tom’s house. Sitting in the back of the cab, she almost chickened out at least 4 times, felt sick and decided eventually that she needed to do this. The taxi pulled up where she’d asked to be dropped off. After paying the driver, she stood on the  kerbside realising how selfish she was being by wanting to see him when it was clear he’d moved on. Hell, he could have a girlfriend or be married with a child by now. Berating herself for being the selfish cow she was, she pulled her phone out ready to call a cab when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Unsure whether to be scared or not, she turned when she heard the footsteps slow as they approached. 

“Raven,” Tom said, obviously surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Wringing her hands together she gave a weak smile, shrugged and said, “I’ve just been asking myself the same thing. I’m sorry. I fucked up. I’ll call a cab and go.”

As she began dialing, Tom reached out and put his hand over hers, “Don’t. Please.”

Raven snatched her hand away at Tom’s touch, not because she didn’t want him to touch her but because it was like an electric shock. She wasn’t expecting him to still have that effect on her. Looking up and seeing the look on his face, she knew he’d felt it too.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just...”

“You just what?” Tom asked.

“I just,” Raven let out a big breath then looked at Tom who could see an internal debate happening.

“What is it Raven?” he prompted. “What made you come out here at this hour?”

“I could ask you the same,” she smiled. “Why are you out running the streets at this hour?”

“I asked first,” he smiled. “What prompted this  late-night visit?”

Raven drew in a deep breath, exhaled then said, “You. I haven’t stopped thinking about you for the last eighteen months. Seeing you tonight just brought it all back to me. I know I have no right to be here, and I sure as hell have no right to say what I’m about to considering you’ve obviously moved on, but I’m going to say it anyway. I fucked up. I made a complete mess of things and I’ve regretted it every day. I wanted to try and fix it but I didn’t know how and the longer I waited, the longer it went on, the harder it got to fix. In the end I stopped trying and lived with the hurt of not having you in my life. Lived with the knowledge that I fucked up the best thing to ever happen to me. I’m sorry I made such a mess of things, and I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know it doesn’t mean shit now, but I just needed to say it. I miss you and I still love you. I’m so very sorry for everything. It was good to see you.”

Turning to walk away, Tom stopped her with a hand on her arm and turned her back to face him, cupping his hand behind her head and pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply, the light from the nearby streetlight appearing to throw them into the spotlight.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I heard your voice on that stage. I haven’t moved on at all. I admit I’m still hurt and confused, but I miss you every day and I still love you deeply Raven. My life has been so empty without you. I just wanted you to talk to me, to let me help you, or at least try to understand what was going on, what you were going through. To cut me off like that, no explanations, no nothing, really hurt.”

“I’m sorry Tom, I really am. In hindsight I handled the whole situation incredibly badly, but at the time I just didn’t know what to do. I needed to get away from everything, from everyone. I did the only thing I could think of; I ran away.”

“Will you come in? You obviously didn’t come out here to stand on the sidewalk and talk to me. Please?”

Nodding, Raven let Tom take her hand and lead her down the road a little until they came to his house. Raven hesitated a little causing Tom to turn to her, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You’re under no obligation.”

“I do have to do this,” she answered. “I owe you an explanation. Besides, I’m the one that came to you, you didn’t force me or even ask me.”

Nodding, Tom unlocked the door and held it open for her, stepping inside behind her, “you know the way,” he said. “Tea?”

“Scotch?” she  queried . “I think I'm going to need it.”

Walking through to the bar, Raven two steps behind him, Tom pointed to a stool and said, “Take a seat,” as he went behind the bar, took 2 glasses and the bottle of scotch before moving back to join her on a stool.

“Why did you do it?” he asked. “What was so bad that you couldn’t talk to me? Couldn’t let me help you.”

“It sounds pathetic now but at the time I was just so overwhelmed by everything. ‘Exceptional’ had hit number one the day after release and it felt like everyone wanted a piece of me. Everywhere I went there were cameras on me, people screaming my name, wanting to touch me, get photos with me, shoving things at me for me to sign. I couldn’t get away from it unless I was in my hotel room of whichever  city I happened to be in. I’d always been able to maintain that little bit of personal space before. You know what it’s like, people  recognise you but they just give a polite nod, smile or wave and go about their business because, whilst you’re known, you’re not a superstar. Then along came ‘Exceptional’. I wasn’t prepared for that level of interest. I knew the album was good, really good, but nothing indicated that it was going to take off like that. Talking to you helped but...”

“...but I wasn’t there for you because I was so focused on myself,” Tom finished.

“You were working,” Raven responded. “That’s not the same as being focused on yourself.”

“If you’d told me you were  struggling, I would have been able to  organise a couple of days off. I might have been able to help you, visit you. But you didn’t tell me Raven. That’s what hurt so much. I had no idea anything was wrong. I found out through the media that you’d announced you were taking a long break. The media! Do you have any idea how that felt?”

“I didn’t announce it to the media. I was overheard having a conversation with Jeremy, who I've fired as my manager by the way, about needing to get away and wanting to talk to you about taking a long break. We had an argument about it and in the  end, I told him I was taking a break or leaving the industry altogether. No touring, no recording, nothing. He was super pissed about it and told me he’d make sure I never worked in the industry again...you know how it goes. I know my voice is far too good and worth far too much money for me to never work in the industry again so I wasn’t overly worried about him, but the reporter that had overheard the argument knew what he had and broke the story before I had a chance to say anything to anyone. Obviously the fallout from that story brought a heap more attention and I fell apart.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this when you called me to tell me you were done?” he asked.

“I’d thought about nothing but you and how much I missed you, but somewhere in my head, and I’m not making excuses for myself, it got all mixed up and all I could see was that a life with you would be a life lived in the public eye and I couldn’t cope. I couldn’t see any way around it, couldn’t see a solution other than to leave everyone and everything behind.”

“And that’s what you did,” he said.

“Well, it wasn’t quite that simple, but yes, in effect I guess that’s what I did. I started counselling and was having two sessions a week at the start but I’m doing really well now and we’ve dropped it back to maintenance appointments and I only go once a month. I’ve been diagnosed as having bipolar disorder and I’ve learnt strategies to help me cope when I feel a little overwhelmed or get anxious.”

“I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t talk to me when I tried to call you. You refused all my calls, didn’t respond to messages. Why?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to worry you while you were working. I  realise how stupid that was now, but at the time all I could think of was how I felt. I didn’t want to burden you with my problems, and I know what you’re like, you’d want to drop everything and come running and that would alert the media to some sort of crisis and it would be all played out in the public eye...again, and I couldn’t cope with it. Was I selfish? Probably. Did I handle it terribly badly? Most definitely. Would I change it if I could? Absolutely. I fucked up. I beat myself up every day because of it. I hurt you and I struggle with that. I loved you so much, love you still, and I know what I did was unforgiveable but after seeing you at the pub tonight, I knew I owed you this much at least. Thank you for listening to me and letting me give you my pathetic explanation. I’ll go so you can get some sleep.” 

Swallowing the last of the scotch in her glass, Raven went to stand when Tom put his hand on her arm.

“I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to risk never seeing you again. I’ve never stopped thinking about you, wondering if you’re ok, wondering what happened to you, where you were, what you were doing. Raven, I’ve never stopped loving you. If you go through the house, you’ll find everything of yours where you left it. I haven’t moved anything, haven’t boxed anything up, thrown anything out. I played mind games with myself, convinced that by leaving your things in place, I could imagine you were away on tour and that you’d be back and life would be all good again. I’m not ready to let you leave again. Have another drink with me? Please?”

“One more, then I really have to go,” she said.

Pouring them both another drink, he asked, “So, obviously you’re working again. Recording? Touring? Where are you with all of that?”

“ Tonight is my first gig since...well, since I ran away actually. I’ve written a lot of material, some of it good, some of it’s terrible...”

“You always were your own harshest critic,” Tom interrupted.

She smiled as she continued, “I’m getting ready to record in the next few weeks so I’ll be based around here for a while. I’m not touring. I’ve told the label that I’ll record and they can make money off me that way, but if they want me to  tour, they can forget everything and I’ll do it independently so there’s no pressure.”

“Bet they loved that,” Tom laughed.

“They’re not thrilled, but as I said before, my voice is worth too much money to them for them to not let me do it my way. What about you? Where are you at with work?”

“I’ve had a couple of movies come out...”

“Saw them, cried the whole time because I missed you so much. You were awesome in them by the way. Sorry, I interrupted, bit rude of me.”

“.. and now I’m based here doing theatre for the  foreseeable future. Once I’m finished this play, I’ve another I’m going straight into rehearsals for and it looks like it’s going to be a six-month run with presales going through the roof. I would have built you a studio you know, if it helped.”

“Congratulations, must feel good to know you’ll be in one spot for a while,” Raven said as she emptied her glass. “And I know you’d have moved Heaven and Earth for me which only makes me feel worse for what I did. Ok, I better go. You need to get some sleep and I need to call a taxi.”

“Stay with me,” Tom said taking her hand in his. “You can have the guest room if you want but please, stay with me?”

“I don’t have anything with me,” she reasoned.

“All your stuff is still here,” he countered.

“Tom, I...” she looked into those incredible eyes of his and lost her train of thought.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I - I - really...” she trailed off again having completely lost her train of thought thanks to those damned  mesmerising eyes of his.

“You really what?” Tom asked, standing and linking his fingers with hers. “You really want to stay with me. Is that what you’re trying to say,” he said quietly as he moved closer to her.

“I don’t want to stay in the guestroom,” she said quietly as his lips came down to hover just above hers.

“Good, because I don’t want you to stay in the guestroom either,” he told her as his lips brushed across hers before he whispered, “ I want you in my bed. I want to feel your naked body writhing  under mine . I want to feel your fingernails digging into my back and I want to hear you scream my name as you cum.”

Bringing his mouth down on hers, Tom licked Raven’s bottom lip and was met with her tongue seeking his in an intimate dance, her arms snaked up around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, grabbing her butt and pulling her hard against him. Little whimpers escaped from Raven as Tom rubbed his  crotch against her. “God, I need you,” he told her.

Standing beside the bed, Tom took hold of the bottom of the singlet top Raven was wearing and pulled it over her head before dropping it on the floor, leaning forward and kissing the swell of her breasts. 

“Tom?” she said, putting her hands either side of his head and lifting it so she could see his face. “What’s wrong?’

Shaking his head, incapable of speech at the moment, he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her. Raven reached up and stopped him, running her thumb up his cheek along the path the single tear had taken as it slid from his eye to his jaw.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

Smiling, Tom took a deep breath, nodded and said, “Just a little overwhelmed. I’ve dreamt of this moment for 18 months and just feel so...”

Raven rubbed her nose against his as he used to do to her, “I get it,” she said. “ i just wish I could take it all back.”

“We’re here now, we’re together and that’s all that matters,” he said.

Raven nodded, kissed the tip of his nose then reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, hands running across the skin she’d exposed.

“God you’re gorgeous,” she said. “I never got tired of looking at you, touching you. Never stopped wanting you.”

Taking a step closer, she kissed along his collarbone as his hands came up and held her head. Moving down she kissed his chest then swirled her tongue over his hard nipples, smiling at the intake of breath as she sucked hard. Feeling gentle downward pressure on the top of her head, Raven went down on her knees in front of him, tucking her thumbs in the elastic of the band on his running shorts and pulling it out as she slid the shorts down over his hips. His cock stood at attention in front of her, precum beading on the head. Tongue flicking out she licked the length of his shaft before taking the tip of his dick in her mouth and sucking him hard.

He whimpered as her mouth slid along his length, her tongue pressing him against the roof of her mouth, one hand holding the base of his cock the other gently massaging his balls. His hand fisted her hair as his hips gently moved back and forward, while he slowly, cautiously fucked her mouth, his head thrown back in  ecstasy .

“ Oh fuck Raven, I’d forgotten how wickedly awesome you are at giving head. Oh God, suck me, yeah, like that.”

Raven relaxed the muscles in the back of her throat and relaxed her tongue as Tom thrust forward enabling her to take his rather impressive length deep down in her throat, her nose buried in the very male scented curls at the base of his cock. She moaned as he thrust forward knowing the vibration would carry along his prick adding another pleasurable dimension to the head  job she was so good at giving. 

Pulling his hips back, Tom looked down to see his glistening cock sliding out from between Raven’s lips until the head left her mouth with an audible pop. She looked up at him, a string of saliva still holding them connected, as she wrapped her hand around his length and started stroking him. 

“Makes a nice change to have your hand wanking me instead of me having a wank,” he said, putting his hands under her arms and pulling her to her feet. 

Still wearing her bra, jeans and knickers, Raven looked down at her hand stroking Tom’s cock then said, “I want that buried inside me.”

“And you’ll have it, but you’re going to have to be patient because I want to touch and kiss you first,” he said, hands coming up to massage her boobs through the material of her bra. 

His lips came down on hers again as his hands went behind her and she felt the clasp of her bra come lose, his hands sliding the straps over her arms exposing her full breasts to him. He bent down, licking the swell of each breast, then took a breast in each of his hands and rolled the nipples between his thumb and forefinger saying, “I want to feel your boobs wrapped around my cock, as I push it hard against your chest, your tongue flicking over my slit each time I thrust forward.” He then took first one, then the other nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard before biting gently, his hand rubbing between her legs through the material of her jeans. 

“I want to bury my fingers in your cunt, feel your juices coat me and your muscles squeeze me as you cum on me,” he panted against her ear, fingers deftly undoing the button and zip of her jeans before pushing them down over her hips, lacy underwear dispatched just as quickly.

Taking a step back, Tom looked at Raven’s body while Raven watched his face. She wasn’t the slightest bit  self conscious of the fact that she wasn’t twig thin and smiled when Tom said, “I’m so pleased you’ve still got all your curves.”

“I might have been miserable,” she told him, “But I still had to eat.”

Pulling her to him, Tom slid two fingers between her legs, rubbing the slippery folds before teasing her entrance. Raven reached down and held his wrist in her hand, pushing his fingers inside her, gasping at the pleasure. 

“A tad  eager are we?” Tom asked with a chuckle. 

“Let’s just say I’m not feeling very patient, shall we,” she replied, rocking her hips back and forth in time  with his fingers working in and out of her pussy. “Oh Jesus Tom, that feels so good.” 

“On the bed,” he said. “I want to go down on you, make you cum with my tongue.”

Raven let herself fall backwards onto the bed when Tom gave her a gentle push, “New mattress,” she said.

“We kind of killed the old  one,”he said as he positioned himself between her legs, fingers buried deep inside her wet pussy, thumb rubbing her clit. “It wasn’t an easy decision to get the new one, considering the fun times we’d had on the old one. But at least tonight this one loses its virginity.”

Raven looked up at Tom, doubtful expression on her face. “You mean this is the first time you’ve fucked anyone on this mattress?”

“This is the first time I’ve fucked anyone since I fucked you the last time,” he told her, shutting her up as his tongue flicked her clit.

“ Oh holy fuck,” she moaned. 

“You’re about to cum,” he said, fingering her harder and faster as he grazed her clit with his teeth then sucked the sensitive nub.

Raven’s hand came down on Tom’s head as she thrust her hips up hard against him. “Oh God, don’t stop,” she moaned, “Harder, God yes, like that. Oh, Ohhhhhh.”

Tom slowed the pace until he felt the spasms in her pussy stop then he licked the slippery folds of her lips before thrusting his tongue inside her. “You taste so good,” he said as he started to use his tongue to lick a path up her body, stopping to nibble each nipple on his way up.

Reaching her neck, he kissed her, open mouthed knowing she was incredibly ticklish just under her ear. Thrilled to hear her laugh and feel her body writhing underneath his body, he moved himself up further until his cock was resting between her tits.

Holding himself up, hands on the headboard of the bed, he started thrusting his cock between her boobs, her hands squeezing them together. She slid her tongue out to flick it across his slit each time the head of his dick poked out from between her boobs and loved the intake of breath she heard from Tom. 

“Push up a bit further,” Raven said, “I want to suck your cock again.”

“No, I need to stop this,” Tom answered. “I’m  gonna blow on your chest if I don’t.”

“Have you still got the chokers?” she asked.

“You want them?” he replied.

“Yes. Where are they?”

Tom sat back on his heels, hand slowly stroking his cock as he nodded towards the bottom drawer in the bedside table.

Raven rolled over, ass up in the air, Tom fingers buried in her pussy, as she rummaged through the drawer looking for the chokers. Finding them, she slowly moved back and held them up. Tom took one and put it around Raven’s neck, giving a tug on the chain and watching as Raven’s nipples hardened. Then Raven took the other and put it around Tom’s neck. When they’d originally got them, Tom’s had had a much shorter chain but they’d had it lengthened so it could be wrapped around a bed post behind him and held by Raven who was in front of him and have it still  apply pressure to his neck. They’d tried to use it with the short chain but all it did was pull on the back of his neck and was nowhere near as effective as it was now. Wrapping the chain around the bed post, Raven held in in her hand as turned her back to Tom, so he could enter her from behind.

Rubbing his cock against her ass, he thought briefly about pushing himself inside but he could feel her playing with herself and loved the thought of her touching his cock as he rammed himself deep inside her. 

Guiding his cock to her opening, he felt her push against the head of his dick until he slipped inside her. Not giving her anytime to adjust to having him inside her he started thrusting hard and fast, grunting with the effort, balls slapping against her inner thighs. 

“So tight, so wet,” he panted between thrusts. 

Raven let out a cry as he entered her roughly then slammed himself deep inside her, relentless in his thrusting. Feeling his cock slamming inside she noticed that itchy feeling she gets as her orgasm starts to build and started rocking herself back against him. He brought his hand up and slapped her hard on the ass cheek as he pulled on the choker. A surge of desire swept through her and she tugged on the chain she was holding and smiled as she felt his cock twitch and bounce inside her.

“ So tempting to stop and get the strap on,” he moaned as he fucked her. “Give it to you in your ass and your cunt, you used to like that.”

“Too close,” she whimpered. “So close. Fuck me, hard.”

Tom pulled on the chain again, as Raven gave a tug on the chain she was holding, then Tom slapped her butt again sending Raven tumbling over the edge. As Tom felt the first spasm grip his cock, he pulled hard on the chain, experience letting him know just how far to go before she’d pass out. Raven screamed his named as the orgasm rocked her causing her to collapse on the bed. This in turn tightened the choker around Tom’s neck just as he started to shoot his seed deep inside her, the cut off air supply enhancing the power of his orgasm until he felt like his balls were coming out the head of his dick. 

Both collapsed on the bed, Tom reached out and loosened the choker around his neck then checked the one around Raven’s neck and loosened it, placing kisses along her shoulder and across to her neck as he lay on her, cock still pulsing inside her.

“Holy fuck, that was intense,” she mumbled.

“Sure was,” he answered. “Not sure about you but that’s been a long time coming, pardon the pun, feels so good to cum inside you instead of just imagining I’m  cuming inside you.”

“You really haven’t had sex since me?” she asked turning her head so she could breathe and speak.

“No, I haven’t. I love you Raven. No one else has interested me. I guess I was hoping for this scenario.”

“For the record, I haven’t either. Not that it matters I know, but I just wanted to be  upfront .”

“Will you stay the night?” Tom asked.

“If you want me to,” she answered.

“I do, but only if you want to stay.”

“I want to stay,” she said smiling as he looked down at her. “I want to fall asleep in your arms like I used to.”

Rolling off Raven, Tom pulled her back against him, almost scared to let her go in case she disappeared and together they fell asleep, Raven’s legs linked through Tom’s.

Next morning, she woke first, looked around the room and  realised it hadn’t been a dream, she really was with Tom, in his bed. Trying to extricate herself from his arms without waking him, she wriggled this way and that until she was almost free when his arms wrapped around her and he growled, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“I need to pee,” she told him. 

“Come right back,” he said releasing his hold on her. 

Heading to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at all the little love bites on her chest and shoulders, he’d always loved to leave his mark but was always careful to leave them where they wouldn’t be seen.

Finished using the toilet, she flushed, washed her hands and returned to the bedroom to find the bed empty. Wandering through the house to the kitchen, she found him stark naked, kettle on and tea in his hand. 

“I told you to go back to bed,” he said looking up at her.

She smiled and said, “I’d rather be out here with you. Is it me or does it feel like we did this yesterday? Like the last 18 months almost have a surreal feeling to them.?”

“I was thinking that last night actually when you were curled up against me. The way you link your legs through mine felt like we’d been laying there  doing that only the night before.”

“Nice flowers,” she said motioning to a bunch of half dead flowers in a vase.

Chuckling, he looked over and said they were given to them on opening night of the play and that he should probably throw them out.

Raven plucked a stem from the vase and began threading it around and around on itself until she’d made a circle. Holding it up in front of herself she looked over to Tom who was pouring boiling water into a teapot. Spur of the moment decision made, she got up off the stool she was on, walked around to stand in front of Tom and dropped to one knee holding up the stem ring she’d just made and said, “I don’t want to spend any more time away from you. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me because I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”

Tom looked down at her, put his hand out and pulled her to her feet. “Don’t move,” he said. “I mean it.”

Confused, Raven stood exactly where she was as Tom ran out of the room. ‘ Well that didn’t go quite the way I thought it would’ she told herself. ‘I figured it would be a flat out no, or let’s wait and see.’

Standing where he’d left her, Raven could hear banging then Tom’s footsteps coming back.

“Ok, do it again,” he said as he came back into the room.

Raising an eyebrow, Raven went down on one knee and shyly said, “Will you marry me?”

Tom brought his hands out from behind his back, and presented Raven with a sparkling emerald surrounded by small diamonds. “I will but only if you agree to wear this.”

Raven gasped when she saw the ring and looked up to Tom questioningly. “It’s beautiful. I don’t understand,” she said. “How could you...”

“I’ve had it for over a year and a half. I’d bought it a couple of weeks before you ran away. I wanted the emerald because it matches your eyes. I was going to fly home for a couple of days when you were finished the tour and surprise you but you....”

“Ran away instead,” she finished.

“We’ve still got a bit to work out,” he told her.

“I know we do,” she said. “And I’ll do my very best to answer any questions. The most important thing is that I know how to deal with the stress of it all now and it won’t happen again. I love you so much and honestly don’t know how to thank you enough for not telling me to fuck off out of your life. I probably deserve it for what I did.”

“Let’s set aside some time to talk about it, then I don’t want us to talk about it anymore. I don’t care what happened, I just want to know that you’re ok. I loved you then, I love you now. I haven’t stopped,” he told her.

“I love you too. I need you to know that I never stopped loving you.”

“I believe you,” he said. “I wanted to marry you then, I want to marry you now,” he told her. “Let’s do this the traditional way.” 

Getting down on one knee in front of her, he held the ring out to her and said, “Raven, will you marry me?”

Raven smiled, nodded and said, “If we were doing this the traditional way, we’d both be wearing clothes but yes, I’ll marry you.”

  



End file.
